Change is terrible, but, it's adaptable
by KaadianSmear
Summary: "Ike, you're nothing different from them. You shop at their crappy stores, you hang out with the douche bags, you engage in as many extra curricular activities as you can, and you come from a wealthy family who's going to lead you in the direction of a blind conforming business life. You are going to walk in the same line everyone else will, and die not knowing how to have lived."
1. No one can tell you who you are

**I'm going to keep their names as the ones from the fandom for this story. As much as I'd like to go back and change them all to their revealed names... The fact is this story was made way before they were revealed, and quite a few chapters were already written. I'm to lazy to go back.**** lol.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Georgie's P.O.V.<em>

Well here goes nothing. I sighed softly and leaned back against the cool faux leather of these cheap cafe seats.

"The evening was young, everything was normal. We all sat on Ethan's bed like we usually do. Barricading ourselves from the universe. The only difference was, Hen wasn't there. She had some bullshit dinner to attend with family. But anyways. We talked about random things here and there, music, life, people we hate, you know the story.. Our nights don't often change. But that's beside the point." I gave my company a serious expression as I was getting ready to actually spill one of my problems. I never usually share them. However for this particular one I felt that, if I didn't get it off my chest I might not be able to sleep again. That being said, I took a sip of my lukewarm coffee and cleared my throat for this painful explanation.

"Somewhere along the lines.. I made this_ terrible_ decision.. Now I'm spending the weekend trying to forget about it." I stopped again. I idly looked around at our surroundings, all the people smiling and chatting away. Everyone paying no mind to the aloof pair sitting in the corner booth. All of them smiling and carefree. _Carefree_ is something I wish I could be at this moment. But my nerves were shot. "I carelessly ate some of Derek's mints." I let it tumble from my mouth fast and forced. I slouched in my seat as my company raised his brow ever so slightly but never said a word. "They didn't warn me, or tell me, or even laugh as I did it. They were straight faced, and they knew they were being dicks!" I slapped a hand on the table for extra enthuses.

"I should have remembered that anything can be hidden in a bowl of chalky mints. But _apparently_ it slipped my mind. Or maybe I actually had a form of _trust_ for those fools. And it looks like that's out the window." I crinkled my brows in frustration. "The last thing I remember, I was ripping off my shirt. I could have sworn my skin was burning holes." I looked over to my companion. But he had nothing to say. So I gave him a disapproving frown. This was a one time thing, and he was taking it like he didn't give a rats ass. I took to playing with the chipping polish on my thumb as I was beginning to finish my story.

"It was bad judgment. _Anyways.._ Things get completely blurry after this. I just remember grabbing someone's hair frantically trying to crawl away from_ Marilyn Manson_. Seriously, I'm not kidding in the least. He seemed so real at the time. I still half believe he was there.. But I was probably just really fucked up." I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. It ended up falling right back into its place. I seriously don't recall much of that night. But, I wanted to vent whatever I remembered to Stanley while I could. So he could pick side's if it comes to that.

"_So_, the worst part is this. I woke up the next day in _Hello Kitty_ undies. Which don't belong to me mind you.. My so called douche-bag friends were already_-or still-_awake. They laughed their asses off as I started cursing at them to tell me what had happened. And _they never told me._ No matter how much I threatened them, I still don't know what happened. But it couldn't be good. I even have a scrape on my elbow I never had before." I held up my arm. He couldn't see the cut since my arm was safely wrapped in the sleeve of one of my expensive black coats I get for cheap where Derek works. But, still. I wanted him to know I was willing to show him if I needed to. I knew he wouldn't want to. But it's just in case. The boy seemed distant as of lately.

"So, _something_ happened. Something their hiding. They must be trying to black mail me or something." I took another drink of coffee. I don't have dirt on them, so I don't know why they need dirt on me. I found my rant bubbling up again. "So that's why I'm currently on suspension against my _'friends.'_ I refuse to see them, or talk to them." I looked at emotionless careless Mr Marsh there..

"Not that you would actually _care_." I mumbled quickly and quietly, just to see if he might pick up on it. But what do you know? He didn't. So I continued.

"I mean_ WHO!_ Does that? Am I right? Or am I over reacting?" I looked at him. His expression was stone. He wasn't listening. But Just for kicks, he decided to give me some sign of life that he was. He nodded. I sighed.

He's been giving me those nods the entire time. He didn't really care. Which isn't surprising. Here I thought Stanley was the sensitive one who would care. Guess that was bad judgment to..

I shouldn't have done that anyways. I know they fuck around with drugs so it was a stupid decision. But seriously! You think they'd stop me or something. But _no_. They just watched me. Must have gotten some mad kicks while I was out of my right mind. I'm usually the mean and serious one. I don't even want to imagine what I turned into when I was high off whatever shit was sitting in that bowl of mints. I can't stop worrying about it.. But anyways. Here I am. Hanging with Stanley Marsh. I often do at school. But never usually outside of school. I help him with his English and math work, even if he's a senior and I'm only a freshmen. I excel in academics, believe it or not. I think Stanley gave up on his school life. He's not trying to pass anymore. I mean, it's been like basically two extra years in high school for him. Most of his friends are already in college.

After Stan quit on his sports and junk, he sort of threw himself back into this slump he's often stuck in. He stopped caring. I can't figure out why. It's normally cause of that purple-clad bitch.. What's her name? Wanda? Something like that. But he hasn't seen her in months. So it's something else that's bothering him and I can't seem to figure out what. He doesn't talk about it either. He just lets it be. From where he's standing now he's set himself up for a miserable life. And the schools decision is to let him try this last year, and he's out for good if not.

Stanley's always been a push over. But he doesn't really have anyone to push him over anymore, he's often alone.

The way I see it is, his friends almost abandoned him. Soon as high school hit, the horny teenage boys threw themselves in the world of females. Marsh has always sort of been stuck on one girl. Never often explored others. But now since she's gone. He seems to have no one. Why do I think so much about this stuff? No Idea. I really shouldn't give a damn. But he's the only one I really have at school who I can_ ALMOST_ relate to. I've known him for awhile. He doesn't feel foreign like most of the twats at school. He's just.. _Him._ He even stayed him when all his friends crumpled him up and threw him in the rubbish bin. Because of Stanley I have one person I can chat with. But apparently he's not willing to share his _"friend problems"_ with me. _He really needs to learn to pay attention at the right times.._

Why don't I hang out with my friends at school? Well, I have a reasonable answer for that. They don't go. Also even if they did, they'd have graduated by now, Unless their like Stanley. But the way I see it is, if I go to school and graduate, I'll be the most non conformist of all. My friends probably see me as a loser, but you know what? Fuck them with a ten foot pole.

On another side note. Yes I call him _"Stanley."_ I don't usually call him _"Stan."_ To many people do that. I don't call him _"Raven"_ at the moment cause my _'friends'_ do that. He doesn't like people calling him by his real name. But I do anyways. I also call him Marsh.. But in the end he's gotten used to both. He realized he can't do anything about it. However I wouldn't really give a shit either way. But, back to reality.

Things gotten quiet. The aura was awkward. Stanley didn't have anything to say or add to my story. So the silence was terrible. To distract myself I swirled my coffee around in my cup, watching the dark liquid slosh back and forth. I was hoping to signal that I'd like him to say something. I'd rather him start the conversation since I'd been gabbing already. I don't like gabbing.

But, poker face Marsh over there didn't seem to get the message. He just gazed blankly over my head. I'm guessing he was focused on the window. Geeze, I guess I'm alone in this world after all. However.. Curiosity got the best of me. Just for personal kicks I looked over my shoulder out the window, to have my heart skip a beat.

Outside walking toward the door of this diner (Which we "Goths" usually all hang at.. Stupid of me to come here thinking they wouldn't show..) was Tall dark and vein Ethan, beside him his loyal minion, with that annoying red streak in his hair. God Dammit. The least they could have done was bring our dear Henrietta. But no, it was just the two bullies. And I wasn't willing to face them yet. The memory of the "mints" was still very fresh in my mind. It happened a night ago, so I promised myself not to talk to these two for awhile. So I'm not going to make a liar out of me. I _refuse_ to talk to them.

"_Devils.._." My voice was laced with venom and low enough to be more of a hiss. Immediately I reeled on what I should do.. I then turned to look at Stanley. He just stared, a glint of amusement lacing his blue hues that the girls had once fawned over.. He was curious to see what was gonna happen. But I wasn't about to wait and find out..

Thinking fast, I grabbed Stanley by the wrist and yanked him toward the bathroom. He didn't fight it. He wouldn't even if he wanted to. But, the unsettling thing was, I felt a burning gaze follow me all the way until the bathroom door had shut. Then when we were inside the bathroom. We needed an escape plan.

"How should we get out?" My eyes darting around with my words.

The apathetic dumbass shrugged making it clear to me it was my decision. What an ass.. So I began to panic. Then just when I thought the 'escape' wasn't an option, my eyes met with my friend the window.

I climbed on the sink and opened the window as wide as I could. Luckily this place is all one floor. Or else this plan might not have been possible. But with no problem at all, I slipped out. My bullet belt got caught for a brief moment but it was nothing close to an issue. There are advantages of being small. As much as I hate to admit it. Seriously being 5'2 almost 3.. At my age? When your friends are 5'11 or over. It's not funny. I still believe I'm growing, since I didn't hit the 18 or 19 year old point yet. So I still have time to catch up. But that doesn't stop my "friends" from bullying me about it. Half the time they have me believing I'm going to stay this height forever. But fuck them. I'll grow. Just wait for it. They'll all see one day.

I looked back at Stanley who was trying to struggle the rest of the way out of the window.

I didn't help him. But, I watched him. A small pay back for his useless help in an escape plan. He grunted and groaned while he squirmed his way out. He was bigger then me. Then like I said earlier, he used to play sports. So he was built different. He had no reason to complain though. Cause in the end he made it out. But soon as the emo regained his composure, he glared at me.

"Was that really necessary Georgie?"

I got a little offended.

"The fuck you mean was it necessary..?" He never really cared, and he just confirmed it for me. If he cared at all, he would have helped me get away from the people I didn't want to see. I mean, I would have helped him get away from people chasing him with a knife. But I guess the favor wouldn't be returned. Great people in this world.

I gave a jab at his arm. He didn't say anything. So I continued. "It was completely necessary. Did you not hear me saying how uncomfortable I was about the _'mint issue'_.. It hasn't been a long time since it happened. So I really don't want to see them right now."

He still looked angry. I guess he didn't like that fast exit and the fact it'll be hard to go back there again since our coffee wasn't paid for. Either way I didn't care, and neither should he. "But truth is Stanley, you didn't have to follow me if you really didn't want to." I guess to him it might have seemed like me dragging him along by the wrist was forcing. Well, Maybe it was. But I believe I was in the right. I did nothing wrong. But just to set him straight, I ended my statement. "I could have disappeared out the window, and you could have casually left out the door. Sure, I forced you to come to the bathroom, but I never forced you out the window."

I turned on my heel and started walking. I was annoyed now. Stanley followed suit. He didn't have any defense. He was most likely still a little annoyed, but the big boy will get over it. Aside from this terrible event that occurred tonight. The sky is a beautiful gloomy grey. Cold as hell, but it was nice. No part of the actual sky was visible. I liked it, but a short moment later a snowflake landed in my eye. I frantically blinked it away. Now my eye was officially irritated. Fucking shit town. I sighed.

Our walk was long, slow, and silent.

But soon me and Stanley left out separate ways. We waved a simple goodbye. Then I continued home.

Arriving at home, I realized no one was home. But no one was often home. I'm not going to call my mom a fuck up, cause shes not. She just has problems. She tries to hide them from me, but being with her for.. Well, my life. I've developed the ability to gaze through the illusion that she creates to hide behind. I know, there's drugs in her life. I know she has a fucked up love life. It's not hard for me to find out. We struggle financially, we get threats from the land lord, and we get in all sorts of fights with relatives. Mostly about un-paid borrowing, but sometimes its even about the care for me. I know she loves me. She carried me around for nine months before she gave birth to me. She chose to have me. She chose to change her life for a child she didn't really have to have. It started off great. But, over time things change.

Most of my childhood I spent my time complaining about my life. Whining, and being angst. But growing older, you just kind of learn to take things as a learning experience rather then something to whine about. We (my friends and I) all dress the same way we have growing up, simply because we like to express ourselves as individuals, but our whining has stopped for the most part. The negativity is still hazing around however. Complaining, bitching ,and whining is all jsut a waste of breath. And after awhile, you realize its fucking pointless and not making anything better. Down talking my mom for stupid things like organizing my CD's sure didn't get them unorganized any faster. Point is, I learned bitching about petty problems is fucking retarded and you need to open your eyes to see it. End of fucking story.

But negatively treating school kids, and the outside world is another story. Depending on the place and people there, ruining peoples days actually makes mine glorious. I don't whine and bitch, but I'm a mean little shit when I want to be.

But I can't help but fall back to the thought of my friends. I hope they grow up eventually. I'm flabbergasted by the fact they'd let me consume some type of drug. I'm the youngest. Are they trying to fuck me up? I still don't believe it. I hate to say it. But, it almost hurts my feelings. A little. I mean, they've known me for a long time now. But they are willing to put me at risk. It almost hits a tender spot. But saying it hurts my feelings tastes very bitter. Very foreign. Plus if I said anything like that, they'd probably laugh in my face.

So my alternative is to dismiss them. If they seek attention, then the way to torture an attention seeker is to ignore them.

I know over the years I've matured. I used to be really selfish. Hating on the world. But I began to realize "Goth" isn't everything. Goth doesn't make the world go round. Sure it's fun, but it's also something that shouldn't be a life long habit. I've been thinking about a lot lately.

But something that hit home is, about the image I play off in front of people. I try to be a tough, un-caring ass wipe. The "Gothic terror" who bullies his teachers. Who bullies his class mates. Who hangs out with "scary people." As much as I hate to admit it. I'll have to grow out of that stage sometime. Everybody does. And everyone has always told me I would. I've realized this awhile ago. But as the days slip by, I'm realizing how fast it's happening. Not to long ago I was in kindergarten, raining terror. Now, in high school, I'm the same. Nothing ever changed. Why? Unless I'm just not realizing it.

Ramble, ramble.

But, as the days go by, I have loads of questions I can go on about. If there's at least one thing that can act as a change in my life, I'd be happy. But so far I'm left waiting. And also, a bit scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<br>**


	2. One step to far

Four thirty A.M in the morning.. My sleep was disturbed by the gentle buzz of my cell phone. At first, it was nothing but an idle noise in the background. However the ringtone was soon to emit a sound loud enough to cause my conscious mind to rapidly search out the source so I could put it to an end. I had to have picked a song from a Gothic metal band didn't I? I had to pick the band that would cause the most racked when it was not wanted. But I couldn't help it if I like to wake up to angry music in the morning, it made me happy. It was only the times like these that had planted a small seed of regret.

But regardless of the person you are, I don't think there are many people that are happy with being woken up at 4 30 in the morning on a school night. It's something that's not naturally welcomed by most. I really didn't want to answer it, and when I tried to ignore it, two seconds later they called again. I knew that it wasn't important, and my hazy mind just wanted the obnoxious noise to cease. In this state of mind nothing like, _"turning off my phone"_ or any logical options like that had even came to thought. All I could comprehend was a clumsy grasp on my phone as I answered it.

"_H-hello_..?" My voice was very husky and trailed off with a long yawn at the end. Nothing was there to mask that I was in a deep slumber not more then 5 minutes ago.

"Good morning _Sunshine_." Derek sounded way to cheery for his own good. It was enough to wake me up, and begin a small simmer of anger that was bound to boil over in mere moments. They really know how to annoy the fuck out of me. They often call me at bazaar hours so this was nothing new. The only new thing is, the current grudge I'm holding against them. I wasn't ready to talk to them yet, regardless of it being an argument or not. It must be their part time job to make sure I'm _miserable_.

"Okay. _What the hell is it?_ Is it confessional hour? At four in the morning on a school night? You interested in letting me in on what the hell happened that night? Or is this the end of our conversation?" There was no trace of being sleepy in my voice any longer, I was angry, and when I heard them giggling like school girls it just added fuel to my flames. I must have be on speaker phone. "_Seriously guys_, if you don't tell me what the _fuck_ I did then I'm not talking to you."

They quieted down a bit, and I heard Derek clear his throat. "You make it sound like such a big deal. So,_ whaaat_. You got a little fucked up that night and don't remember shit. Just think. We were there to supervise you." I scoffed.

"Okay. _Yeah_. I guess you guys don't understand, that _THAT'S_ the part that scares me. What did I do? What happened? Will I be _embarrassed?_"

"Oh,_ hun_. Don't worry about it. We'll tell you when the time is right. We _promise_" I could almost see that sardonic grin plastered on his smug pale face. I wanted to smack it off, with as much force as I could offer.

"So, what? That was it? That's all you guys woke me up for? Just to mind fuck me? Make me think about that horrible event again?" The one thing they know about me well, is my short temper. They love to toy with it as much as possible.

"_Ohhh_, you know. Just to say hello. Have a little chit-chat. Let you know we still love you, even if your angry. So I guess we'll let you go, Talk to you later Dear." He was snickering like a dumbass.

"Oh goodie, thanks guys! Three in the morning tomorrow sound good? Hmm?.. _fuck you_." I hung up. _God_ that was pointless. It was just enough to ruffle my feathers and leave me wide awake. I hate them. I really _hate_ them. Not Hen though.. She's innocent in all this. But, _GAH!_ Seriously. I just can't understand. How can they be so obtuse? I think the thing that gets me the most is that fact that they feel the need to hide this from me. And to top that all off, they are getting a kick out of hiding it from me. It couldn't have been that fucking bad, I mean their not _complete_ shit heads. Not to mention Hen would get them back for me. But why do they have to play this fucking game, and always pick on me. I get sick of it, and quite frankly it's not funny anymore. It was never funny to begin with. And as I laid here in the early hours of the morning I realized there was nothing I could do about it. So I tried to sigh out all of my anger in one long exhale. There are to many people who tell me that my temper is unhealthy, but they don't seem to realize I can't fucking help it.

And it's not healthy to smoke all the time. But I still do that anyways. So _fuck health._

I glared at my shadowed ceiling in the pitch black of my room. However as the minutes rolled by staring at the ceiling wasn't really getting me anywhere, so I rolled over to face the menacing glow of the red numbers on my alarm clock, then ran my fingers over the buttons to find "play." One of my underground bands began to play their songs about angst and murder and it was enough to break the tension I've created. It helped release this fucking ball of frustration out into the night and allow me a moment to relax against my bed.

It's not like I hate my friends. We've been through almost everything together. They help me out with anything they can. We have millions of great memories. I just hate it when they pick on me. And it happens so often. If they need their kicks to humiliate someone, they come to me. I'm first pick. But then again, they do have very little choices. It's either Henrietta, me, or themselves.. They wouldn't dare pick on the mistress herself, she just might kick them in the balls so hard they'd never walk again. Then picking on themselves isn't fun at all now is it? So I guess I'm the only choice there. I don't blame them _completely_. I mean, I wouldn't really be anything at all with out them. I almost _owe_ them. As much as I hate to _admit _it. They sneak me out of the house, they take me to concerts, they show me the way to live. They show me the way life should be lived. Careless, fun, and worry-free. I love it. I love my style, I love everything that is us. I don't hate them at all. I just can't get over their new act of douche-baggery.

My friends will always be my friends. Their the ones who understand me. Their the ones who care. Cause in this distopian world, there aren't many people who actually care enough to understand you. There aren't many people to stand with you in the line of misfits and are proud. I can't wait till this whole thing blows over. It_ sucks_ having to be mad at them.

And as much as I'd like to get some sleep at the moment, I'm beginning to believe it's not going to happen with the way my mind is raging. I'll probably pass out in creative writing again. It's happened twice before. It's a very awkward situation. It's very confusing too. I had my teacher wake me up once, then the other times I was woken up by the bell.

Sucks that there's no way to brace yourself for a situation like that. _I'm beginning to dread tomorrow._

Time was ticking by so slowly. It just came to be 5 am. There's no way I'll sleep now. Mine as well do something to distract my mind from this silly line of thought it was walking on. So with my light, and my lonesome self, I got ready to be immersed with one of Stephen King's lovely master pieces.

* * *

><p>Reading really passes the time for me. It's like nothing, the time just tumbles away.<p>

Then, once seven forty five rolled around I realized I should have begun my mourning routine. Earlier, by the time of seven thirty I was ready to pass out. But if I slept then, I wouldn't wake up. Funny how life always does silly things like that. You say your going to stay up cause your not tired, so you do. Then when its _almost_ time for you to do what you need to do you get a sudden wave of tiredness. That's how I am right now. Mother-fucking tired. But I'll force myself to go to school anyways. Which sucks for me, but, what the hell. It's been worse. Trust me..

My morning routine is very simple. For starters I don't do much with my hair. I wake up and it's tousled enough for my liking. Then its no work at all to throw on a long sleeve striped shirt. It's annoying and clingy, but you get used to it. The only thing I find that's a _real chore_, are my god damn pants. I struggle with them every morning. Black tight jeans aren't the funnest to slip on when you first wake up. Specially when your grumpy. But having to fight the battle all the time, it ends up being another thing you get used to. The clothes are a harder routine then the bathroom. Which is very simple.. Teeth, toilet, and sink. Boom. I'm done_. _But not without a small amount of _guy liner_.

Shut up...

I then made my way downstairs to see mum at the kitchen table reading the paper. Which is, slightly unusual. She never reads the news paper. But, she's done it on and off for a few weeks now. Perhaps she's just arriving at that age. Nothing serious I'm sure. However that lady doesn't _need_ to read the paper. She's been through so much shit it's hard to believe, how can you need to read the paper when everything in there is always a step below your personal experiences. Believe me. If you have anything to ask her about, anything at all, she'll have a general knowledge or experience to share. She's been to hell and back. Sometimes I like to think I have as many stories to tell you as she does, however- I'm nowhere close. But its not like I could find anyone to listen to them anyways. All my friends know my life already so there's nothing much to tell. But mum and I aren't as close to each other as you would think.

I silently walked past her. I'm not trying to be cold. I just don't talk to her. Is that mean? I would rather keep my distance.

I walked right past the fridge. I choose not to eat in the mornings. Unless, we have my favorite cereal. Which so happens to be granola. But fate didn't bring me that luxury today. So I'll have my regular cup of coffee. Then with all my luck, the coffee is already brewed. Less work for me. So it's awesome.

I poured a cup, turned around gave mum a crooked smile trailed off and plopped down in front of the T.V.

It ended up being a good morning, all together I had enough time to watch two cartoons, finish a cup of coffee, lace up my Doc's, gather my school junk into my messenger bag, and tell mum I'd see her later after she's home from work. Then I headed out the door, and was pleasantly surprised to see that the weather might not act up today. Which is a good thing. But it's unusual for this town. Either way I don't live far from school so it takes me about fifteen minutes to get there. Enough time for me to have a smoke. And, yes. I still have that nasty habit. I figure were all going to die anyways, mine as well die with a smoke in my hand.

So, as planned. I was early for school. The track team was still doing their rounds around the track, and wow. Some of the kids on that team are like fucking cheetah's. No really, their fast. I may hate them with every ounce of my soul, however I can't help but be silently impressed_. _Looks like something I'd like to do. The freedom to just race down a stretch to no where. It almost sounds like a release, like driving a car down a dirt road into the horizon with no particular destination. But for some reason, I can't picture myself conforming with a team. A sports team at that..

These kids are what you could call jock's. _Conforming_ douchebags. Loving what they do, and not really batting an eye to anyone else but themselves. But it's hard to not be impressed with the speed of these kids. The one in the front was not just _in the front_ by a few steps, he was around the curve already as the others were just arriving. They ended up distracting me for longer then expected, and I'm began to realize the burning tingle of my frost bitten nose. So I buried my face deep in my grey knit scarf that Henrietta made me for my birthday. I still love her for it. It goes great with this black Gothic combat jacket. But the school and its heat source were sounding pretty good right about now.

It didn't take long to hustle up to the front doors and bask in the warm air upon arrival. I took no detours to first class. I was cold and ready to sit _(and by sit I mean warm up,)_ through a boring hour of unnecessary philosophical conversations and lectures.

I entered the room with all my "grace" to see my favorite teacher sitting there, on his laptop. I gave him a hardy smile while I took my seat. Then I swung my feet on the desk. Knowing all to well, it's a pet peeve of his. But, I know most of his pet peeve's, that's how I get my kicks.

"_Good_ morning Bernard!" I chirped. His green eyes rolled up to look at me through his brown framed glasses.

"Ah, good morning _Georgie_. So _glad_ to see you." His words were like venom coated on a rusty knife he was more then willing to gauge at my flesh with. You think I'm being dramatic? No, he really hates me that much. If there wasn't any laws against murder, he'd have killed me already. But since their is, I have a feeling he's scared of jail rape. "But, for the.. I don't even know how _much times_ I've actually told you this. Please address me how you're supposed to. Mr Sinclair Got it? Only that. It's really rude other wise." He grumbled something after that and continued typing up whatever he was typing.

I really think it just gives teachers a power trip being called, Mr, or Mrs.. But oh _well_. I saluted him. Just to mock his words. He grunted in reply. I think he's the only one I actually smile to in the morning. I'm such a _sadist._

So, aside from my enjoyable morning class, where I blurted out obscene opinions, and horrifically wrong answers on purpose. All the others went the same. I'd walk in and piss someone off. Or I'd walk in, and someone would cough _'fag' _which then, would ultimately result in me _"accidentally"_ crashing my elbow to their forehead as I walk by. You, know. Same old, _same old_.

But then, lunch rolled around. For lunch I bring the occasional snack for myself, cause I don't eat during school hours much. Also, lunch time is the time I meet up with Stanley at the far left corner lunch table. No one sits there. I think it was officially claimed as mine on the first day of school when I sat at it. Once that happened it seemed to be clear of students. So I take it as an advantage. And today I brought myself some sliced pineapple. Yes, I god-fucking-love pineapple for some freakin reason. I never really did as a child. But, taste-buds change. I guess that's what happened to me.

I quickly rummaged through my bag looking for my sliced fruit, while I walked to my usual table. I was listening to a rather happy song. But then I looked up to see if Stanley had arrived. Which had me stopping dead in my tracks. I seen an unrecognizable presence at the table. He wasn't the tallest kid and he had messy black hair.

He kind of reminded me of someone I had seen before, or someone on the track team. But then it clicked.

That was _Ike Broflovski_.

He's in like, one or two of my classes I think. I don't really pay attention to this stuff. I don't know Ike at all. But I know him cause of Marsh. When he talks about Kyle, Ike will get mentioned here and there. Also I've seen Ike through-out my school life here and there. So ultimately I don't_ know-know_ him. But I know him enough to know his name and know how he looks. But regardless he's not supposed to be at _my_ table. So I had to have this conflict with myself if I should barge over and intrude. Or stand around at the sidelines, maybe find somewhere else to eat in peace without all the trouble.

In my head it was obvious though. I'm not some _pussy_. So obviously I was going to go intrude. Plus, I wouldn't be the one intruding. Technically it would actually be Ike who did it first. Cause that's where I sit. So, I B-lined it for _MY_ table. It's not like Ike didn't notice that table has been cleared since the first day of school cause of me, so he has no excuse to sit there.

My docks squeaked against the floor as I took confident strides towards my destination. It wasn't enough to alert them of my coming. Ike, who was so into the conversation he was having with Stanley noticed me right when I crashed myself next to the failing senior. His gaze shifted towards me. I didn't look at him though, I only gave Marsh a few words of greeting. "What'chu got for lunch Marsh?"

He grunted, and tilted the turkey sandwich he held in his hand in my direction. For some reason he really disliked the sandwiches his mother packed him. I think the main reason being was how his mom still babied him at his age. He found it kind of embarrassing. But just as I opened my mouth, Ike picked the same moment to interrupt. "Should we talk about this later then Stan?" he turned his head towards the boy in question.

In my eyes, that was rude. So when Stan was about to answer him with a smile, I chose to cut in.

"_Oh_, no! By all means, just keep talking. There's nothing you have to say that will _interest_ me enough to actually have an opinion." I waved my hand to indicate them ignoring my presence. I guess I like being a jerk to people. Stanley looked at me. Then Ike who looked rather innocent to this point, was taken aback by my rude remark. Anger flushed his face.

"_Uhhh.. Right_, like I'd need your opinion in the first place." I love it when people get angry, it's so fucking amusing.

"You'd never ask for it. _Exactly_ what I'm trying to say here. If I don't matter as much as you say, just keep talking. You don't have to worry about being secretive if I don't matter. I'm the soul who doesn't exist in the _perfect fairytale_ life of yours." I kept my face expressionless. Then just to show him he wasn't even a concern in my life, I ate a slice of pineapple and focused on the crude color of the wall.

_"Drama queen."_ He grumbled.

"I try." I smirked wide and sarcastic. My eyes must have been dancing in amusement. It annoyed him farther. If looks could kill I'd be dead. Not like I care though. But I guess the boy knows how to deal with his anger, cause he looked away from me and back at Stanley.

"I can tell that_ Princess_ wants me to leave her castle. So I'll talk to you later Stan?"

"Oh real mature insult, _Toothfairy_." I scoffed. He ignored me.

"I'll call your cell phone around 4 30." Stanley gave him a nod and a smile in return.

"For sure Ike."

I can tell Marsh was trying to apologize for me through his eyes. But, Ike didn't acknowledge it he just walked away. A black cloud hanging over his head now. I love to think that I put it there. _Silly boys_.

"You _know_ Marsh. You don't have to apologize for me. I have a mouth for a reason." I dropped another scrumptious slice of fruit in my mouth.

"Yeah, but you never would apologize for yourself. You didn't have to be rude. He was only here to ask me for some help."

"Help for what? Help to figure out his _sexuality?_" This is one of those times where I've said to much. I could tell by the disappointed expression in Stanley eyes. Apparently I wasn't allowed to make fun of his _"boyfriend,"_ Kyle's little brother. I had no words at that moment. So, he just looked away. Then stood up. Was he really upset over this?

"Oh come on Stanley..? _Really?_" My words didn't mean anything to him at the moment.

"I'll talk to you later Georgie. I have something I need to do." With that, he walked away. Wow. Stan's a sensitive asshole.

_I really miss my friends._ I should give them a call. Their sturdy and can take some bad feedback. This whole ordeal was really retarded. I'm going home.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more Ike to come.<strong>


	3. In time, we'll dance together in union

So I did it, with no hesitation. I left school, my mind was in an angry _'tizzy'_ over the fact that Pussy-Mr. Marsh would get so touchy over the fact that I insulted Ike Broflovski. I mean, _come on!_ I wish Marsh graduated almost two years ago like he should have. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all this. It's aggravating me the more I think about it. But anger is something in my life that I'm used to. I'm angry quite consistently. It's almost normal. I don't think it's a good thing, but it's always been _me_ I guess. There were very few things that cheered me up. The main one, was the _fancy soap shop_.

No, I don't like to smell like a _fruit cake_. I go there to make myself feel better by making someone else feel _miserable_.

I'll tell you right now. Anything that will ruin someone's day, will tend to lift my spirits. And since Ethan puts on this act of sheer uncaring asshole, visiting him at work when hes a well mannered gentleman irritates the hell out of him. Ethan hates visitors, so just thinking about it brings a smug smile to my face. Knowing that I have not yet forgave my friends, I suppose this could be a small bit of pay back. Also, as much as I hate to admit it.. _I miss their company a lot already_.

It's funny to think that our man Ethan works at a high class fancy soap shop. It's a rather new place at that. He just applied out of random cause he needed a job aside from his hobbies, he hated to admit his jealousy towards the dream job Derek had claimed before him, so he had to find his own place. His place was here, educating people on the soaps of the world, and the salts to vitalize your skin to new. He had to dress well and act _civilized_. But I knew deep down he loved his job to bits. I don't know how I'd put up with smelling like a fruit, flower, or a mix of the two everyday of my life. But I'm glad he does, because otherwise I'd never get to see him in the act of a gentleman, he kept it well hidden from his personal life. _His day job is just to good_.

I couldn't stop my lips from inching up to form a vain grin as I opened the flawless glass doors and set off the 'bells' to alert the employee's of a customer. The place was so _Hoity toity,_ very earthy creamy colors. Flawless lanolin floors, and they had a very nice sink in the middle of the store to demonstrate their _"cure dry skin products."_ The sink almost looked like a fountain. Everything was well put together and when I entered I was overwhelmed by the intense smell of flowers and fruits, I couldn't help but grimace for a moment.

The doors shut behind me, then in no more then 5 seconds a pretty petite female greeted me with a warming smile. His co-workers seemed to all be females and had the aura of very loving, open minded people. I was a little distracted by the sight of Ethan standing at the far side of the store, conversing with another pretty lady. And, wow. He looked so different from when he was with us. Black dress pants that were the perfect length for his 6"2 height, a white button up shirt nicely tucked into those pants that were firmly held up by a purple leather belt, a grey vest, and to top it all off a purple tie hung down from his neck and was neatly tucked under his vest. He looked snazzy no doubt about that, his hair was even brushed back and looked like he put something in it to help tame those feisty curls of his. He looked happy as he chatted up a storm with that lady.

A thrill ran through my veins, I wanted him to notice finally. And as soon as he turned around, his happy exterior turned into a very _dreadful _one_._ I couldn't help but notice the pink tinge in his cheeks. He clearly was embarrassed. He narrowed his eyes in my direction and I merely winked at him. The lady who was offering her assistance looked from him to I. Then thought to herself for a second.

"I'll let him help you." She never dropped her gentle smile as she walked away.

I guess she could sense some_ tension._

Ethan sauntered towards me and he was not happy at all with my sudden appearance. He hated feeling defeated, especially by me or Henrietta. The way he deals with it is, trying to make us feel worse or uncomfortable. Tries to keep his cool. I find it so amusing.

"Thought you were still angry about that little issue,_ squirt_." He half smirked, quoting his fingers with the word 'Issue.'

"I am. But to be honest, to see you all dolled up like this. It was totally worth it to come and visit." I seen his smile fall, and he looked taken down a notch. There was no way he could come out on top with this one.

"I'm about to go on break, wanna go get a coffee Skipper?" He ventured the question. I assume he want's to get out of the eyes of his fellow comrades. And he's seen me skip before, so it wasn't anything new to point out.

"_Sure_, I guess." I nodded with my words. A tiny smile finding my lips as I realized his blush was spreading across his nose the longer we stood here in front of his co-workers.

"Be back in 20 minutes." He muttered over his shoulder.

I took the liberty of opening the door for him. He scowled. I really should visit him at work more often. It really does lift my spirits. We took down the street side by side towards the coffee shop in _his_ awkward silence.

* * *

><p>He and I ordered our usual drinks, and sat at our usual table to conform with our usual routine. Well, usual routine when ever we came to this place. He got his usual dark roast coffee, and I got a double shot espresso with a scone on the side. It looked like it was <em>6<em> years old, but I was hungry. He made the first offer at conversation.

"Thought you hate coffee shop pastries?.."

"I do. I hadn't eaten much today, so I thought I mine as well stoop so low as to get one of these." I scooped it out of the bag and took a bite, immediately grimaced at the flavor. But swallowed. I realized my desperation was terrible. I wasn't going to eat the rest of that shit.

Ethan snickered and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, they aren't very appetizing.. Specially when they look _3 days_ old."

I scoffed.

"Three days? Looks more like _3 years_."

He chuckled. Then we sat engulfed by the back round music and conversations. For a few minutes I pondered my thoughts. I missed his company. But there was still something I really needed to address. Eventually he needed to tell me.

"So.._Uhhh.. About_-" He cut me off by holding his hand up to stop me from finishing my sentence. He swallowed the last of his drink before explaining himself.

"I bet I know what your going to preach about. " I raised an eyebrow. _"What happened Ethan~?"_ He mocked using a whiny voice and waved his hands around to make it look stupider. I glared at him confirming his suspicions. "It's funny how big a deal you make little things kid. _Nothing happened_."

"Obviously something happened dick-face.. How would that explain the-"

"The _underwear?_" He cut me off again. "You got rather fucked up after consuming that .. Whatever that was. And you were over heated after running down the street claiming you seen a demon or something. You rolled in the snow for so long you were soaked." He shrugged and took another sip of coffee. I seen the amusement soaking his dark hues. I couldn't quite think of what to say though.

"So, with all this going on you guys just stood there watching?" I asked him, a little annoyed at my lack of interrogation. But to be honest, this was really embarrassing not to mention out of my character, I could feel my face on_ fire_.

"No, we didn't just watch you. We _laughed_ at you too." He smirked. I opened my mouth to bitch him out, but he cut me off again. "_AFTER that_. You got up and complained about being cold and hungry. So we took you in and gave you clean clothes. Hence the underwear.. We went to feed you but you had passed out already while you were sobering up. You must have kicked off the PJ pants during the night. Derek and I passed out shortly after yourself. Then you woke up ready to bitch us out." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "So.. When you woke up and started ranting and raging we got a huge kick out of it, then decided not to tell you due to your severe lack of hearing us out. Besides it was funner the way it went. You were so angry, and you still are! Totally worth it. You get mad so easily." He snickered to himself. I've always known Ethan loved being an asshole. I guess it's his way of showing he cares, but it really does suck. I'm assuming he's trying to do his form of an apology right now with letting me in on he and Derek's little secret. I guess I'm willing to accept it.

_I guess..._

_"Uhhhhh..."_ I thought for a moment scratching my head like some clueless 5 year old.

"Okay. It's a little frightening to know, but I'm glad it's not an _UnKnown_ anymore. Cause that was seriously digging at my brain. Also, I don't even want to begin to question where you got that underwear. Cause that's just disturbing."

He erupted in laughter, stopping to wipe his mouth.

"Just take it easy next time Kiddo." He smirked. I didn't say anything after that. He eventually stood up, gave me a smile and headed for the door. I returned the smile and followed him. I _was_ going to drag this on, cause there's a lot I'd still like to ask about. Like why they would even let my consume that, but what's the point? He's my friend, and I know if it were to be fatal they wouldn't have done that. I know what happened and I don't plan on adding extra drama where you don't need it. I'm just going to accept life as it comes and take what it gives me, cause it all happens for a reason.

So as I walk beside Ethan down the street without saying a word, _(ignoring the uncomfortable rumbles my stomach is making. Fucking pastry,)_ I'm glad I could call him my friend. Doesn't matter how much of a dick he could be.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter three. VERY SHORT.<br>**


	4. Recycled couch

I had a very restless sleep. Tossing, turning, and my temperature was a real pain in the ass. When I woke I felt very gross, I had a sour taste in the back of my throat, and my head felt like it was slammed between a door. All these symptoms led to a very painful and tedious morning routine. Nothing went as smooth as it usually does. The longer I woke up the more I started feeling my stomach burn. I even skipped the coffee._  
><em>

Mom followed me around all morning fretting over me. She kept trying to cater to my needs till I told her all she could do to make me feel better is, _leave me the fuck alone._ She took the hint and left me alone.

Besides she had her own things to worry about, like her chiropractor appointment this morning. After that she had to go to work.

So dressed sloppy and bitchy as ever I went on my way to school regardless. Though for some goddamn reason I decided to wear the most complicated boots ever. They had laces and buckles and it took an annoying amount of time to put them on. _My logic is outstanding._

I couldn't help but think about that fucking _pastry_ I ate yesterday. It better not have anything to do with this. I can hear my heart beating in my ears, and every painful flip my stomach would make sent goosebumps trailing down my arms, and burned my throat with bile. I kept having to stop in my tracks and focus on sending that bile back down to it's rightful place. God damn-it. _Why me?_ I think the world and everyone in it likes to laugh at me.

And aside from my sick exterior the weather felt like shitting on me as well. It was snowing like it usually did in fall. The giant white flakes stuck to my lashes and I had to blink them away, they gave my wool sweater white freckles that would definitely melt when I entered a warm building and dampen my undershirt. Which, in the end, will prove to be annoying. The cold felt really good against my hot face however.

The walk felt _WAY longer_ then usual. It gave me time to focus on the feeling of my trembling hands and I found it fascinating. I didn't often get sick. So I found this all very interesting. But it was a bit on the scary side when I'd get random vertigo and stumble into a tree. My stomach felt about ready to empty it's contents every step closer to the school. If I knew for certain my friends were awake I'd call them right now to come pick me up. But I knew for a fact they weren't. I shouldn't panic yet, and I suppose the cold isn't helping my case, once I enter a warm building I should be fine. But till then I just have to suffer and get there as quickly as possible.

But getting there as fast as possible is a real chore when every step is painful. I wanted to just crumple up and lay on the sidewalk, but decided against it. I didn't want to cause any annoying unnecessary drama, which would end up with me having to speak to anyone. Thank god there's a shortcut to the school. I just have to cut through the track field, and head toward the eastern wing of the school rather then the long way through the main entrance. It really was a lot easier, I usually like to doddle though so never bother taking it any other time. After huffing and puffing down the hill, I stumbled onto the track's surface and checked my watch. I was about fifteen minutes early for school. Just enough time to dick around at my locker and-

_What the..?_

Just before looking away from my watch something really disturbing happened. It led my hand to involuntarily shoot to my forehead and feel the rapid rising heat. It felt dangerous. My body began to sway like a tree in a strong wind. I planted my eyes on the ground and tried to convince myself that that wasn't the place I wanted to be landing. But all the ground did was begin to swirl like a whirl pool. That's the point when I got really freaked out. _I was fucking confused_. Was I on something again? I shot my gaze back up at the world. Everything felt like it was fake, my body began to feel drained of blood and my head felt ten times to heavy. I seen a few kids in the distance, a bit blurry from where I was standing, but they were there. I had a debate with myself on if I should ask for help. One was staring this direction. Then, the other boy looked immediately as I let out a loud curse word as I felt my body give way beneath me. First my knees colliding with the earth, then all I remember was a face full of asphalt. A warm metallic flavor filled my taste buds as I feebly slid my tongue across my lips. It was definitely my own blood. Blood doesn't taste as bad as people say... After that every sight and sound was a dull blur, as I was slipping from reality to a subconscious state I hadn't really planned on going to.

* * *

><p>I think waking up was even more confusing then passing out. I was completely <em>clueless<em>. I couldn't understand what was going on at first. Like those times when your mother forces you to stay at a relative's house. You bring your blanket and if your a kid, sometimes you wake up expecting your own room. It's almost kind of upsetting when you realize you aren't home. But as I was getting a little more coherent I began to notice the frazzled looking black haired boy in my face, and to the side of me another was there waving an arm in the air. I could feel a dozen judging eyes burning my whole body. A small crowd had formed a circle around the situation. I couldn't have been out for to long cause I was still in the same place. The cold wet asphalt of the track field. These must be to jocks of the track team. But I honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

I started to feel dull thud of footsteps coming closer and closer. The track and field coach was the first soul I could make out in this current state. Then it occurred that he must have been waved over. A look of worry soaked his face immediately as he arrived at the scene. He went to pick me up. Then my brain began to process this whole situation. _ACK!_

I suddenly couldn't handle the attention.. Embarrassment blew up like lit gasoline and surged through my veins as I scrambled to get up on my own. I could walk, I didn't need his help.

I could hear their protests as I staggered and my god damn equilibrium disagreed with me and sent me flat on my ass. _God I hate my life_.

In a split second I was scooped up in the coaches arms and on my way towards the school. That's when I caught a glimpse of his face. Everyone around me was beginning to come clear again, but this boy was the first. His hazel eyes burned through his shaggy black locks, reminding me of our encounter the other day. Ike Broflovski was turning up in my life a little more then I'd like. Then to my dismay he was following along with one more boy who I assume to be Filmore, a jocky-douche who's favorite pass time is making my life miserable. I don't think it could have gotten any worse to be honest.

But I was wrong. When we got inside of school that's when it got real terrible. The entire student body was gawking at the site of the _'angst-emo-angry-suicidal'_ child being packed down the hallway in a teachers arms. I could see the expression on Ike's face. Looked to be more of amusement then anything else. I mine as well have just died outside at the field. It would have been easier. I brought my hand up to cover my face. It was the only form of hiding I could really do right now.

So arriving at the office was more of a relief then anything.

I was placed on my feet which sent me stumbling forward to clutch onto the nurses desk for support. _Fucking sorry ass excuse for legs_, work like your supposed to! I wonder if she will have anything that will give me a fast peaceful death..

It was Ike who spoke up first.

"We were just getting ready to go inside," he motioned to he and Filmore "then we just seen him _collapse_. When we went to his side he was way over the regular body temperature and out like a light. Being in the cold weather must have-"

_"I'm... Fine..."_ I couldn't help but growl through my teeth. They all looked at me for a moment before completely ignoring me.

"Filmore called me over and I could immediately tell that he was terribly ill. He definitely needs to be looked at." The coach spoke like he actually _cared._

I looked from he to Ike to the nurse to Filmore as they discussed my current situation. My stomach couldn't have picked a more terrible time to empty it's contents. I felt it burning all the way from my belly to the back of my throat. In reflex I flung my body backwards from the desk, knocking Ike a few inches away with the impact. He grunted in surprise. I covered my mouth aiming for the nearest trashcan. I was retching before I got there landing the first blow on the floor. Only the second landed in the actual target location. Thank god it wasn't going to be me to clean that up. My outburst caused a dead silence, only my shaky breathing could be heard. I spit a number of times before I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, disgusted by the action mind you. Cause who wants to wipe their vomit mouth with the back of their hand? I just didn't want to break an awkward silence with _'do you have a tissue?'_

Then out of her shocked state of mind, the nurse came on over and rushed me to the back. I looked back at everyone and couldn't help but catch Ike's eye. Didn't last long as the lady dragged me to the office and sat me on the couch. Apparently this school didn't have beds. She did a temperature test, and told me I shouldn't have even came to school. Guess she didn't know I figured that out when I crashed my face into the pavement. Speaking of that, _it burns!_ My bottom lip is swollen like a balloon, there's crusted blood on my chin, and a tiny scrape on my forehead. God I look terrible. I hope she just puts me out of my misery.

"I'm calling your mother to come and pick you up." Her words got my attention, but also addressed a problem.

Mom had an appointment this morning, and then she's off to work.

"Not home." Was all I sputtered to her though.

"You can't go home then. Unless you have any other family living with you. If you passed out there's no way you could go home by yourself. Just lay back and relax until we figure something out."

I huffed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair to express any frustration I was feeling to her. I guess she didn't want to hear me bitch and whine cause the lady just walked out. _GOD_, of all times my friends will probably sleep till 2.

I guess I'm sitting in this office till 2. All I had was my music and my sketch pad. But as entertaining as this stuff usually was, I couldn't help but notice how boring they could be in scenery like this. Specially with a queasy stomach and pounding head. All I could do was send text messages and watch students walk in and out of the office for numerous reasons I chose to not listen to. The least they could have done was have the couch in the nurses office so I didn't look so out of place sitting in the school office.

* * *

><p>It was at around noon that I was calling Derek again leaving angry voice mails. I got a hold of Henrietta but she was out with her mom at a shopping center with no way of escape. So I was stuck on relying on the two <em>idiots.<em> But it was getting very frustrating with each unanswered message or call. Cause all I really wanted to do was go home and lay in bed, is that to much to ask of? But the school was keeping me shackled down like some sort of prisoner on a very uncomfortable recycled couch. Sentenced to death by a terrible fate. Each minute that went by felt like it was literally ten. Each student came in, spoke to the secretary, stared at me, and left. The experience just kept getting worse. Then just when I was deciding on strangling myself or not, the hazel eyed prick walked in with all his _track-pants-baggy-hoody_ glory. He went to sneak a peek in my direction only to get caught by me which had his eyes dart away faster then he'd dared to look. Ike had a note in his hand and a concerned look on his face. Nothing of my concern. I sighed and decided to try one more time. I dialed Ethan.

I listened to the five agonizing rings, telling me he's most likely not going to answer. So I was really irritated by the time it gave me an option to leave a message.

"Hey, it's Georgie _again_. This is probably the.. Fourth-maybe _fifth time_ I've left a message. _WAKE UP!_ I need someone to pick me up and take me home! I'm sick! _Really sick_. All I want is to go home but this fucking school wont let me leave cause I fainted and cracked my lip open on the pavement. call me back ASAP.. Please. My moms not home." I hung up and groaned, tugging on my bangs a bit.

I Looked through my locks to see Ike staring at me with no shame of looking away. Guess he was eves dropping. He had a crinkle between his brow almost as if he was thinking something over. I looked down at my knees.

"H-Hey?" He spoke up, surprising me a bit. I gave him a look of acknowledgement encouraging him to continue what ever the fuck he has to say.

"I, _Uhm_. Just one second." He turned his back towards me taking his phone out and dialing someone.

I could hear him talking to someone but not loud enough for me to hear. All I heard was a small 'thanks' then he hung up and turned his attention towards I again.

"Do you want a ride home? You look _miserable_.. More miserable then normal."_ Hardy-har-har._ I couldn't help but see the amusement and pity in his eyes.

_"Seriously?"_

He nodded. "Mums coming to pick me up for an appointment.. Already asked her. Better then staying here."

It was a little bit of a awkward situation. But I'll take anything at this point. I nodded. He turned to speak to the secretary, then smiled in my direction. _Very_ awkwardly mind you. So I gave a retarded half smile that was more nerdy then anything. He took it with out saying a word and then we waltzed out of the office, I could tell right now that this ride was going to test my tolerance.

Mrs. Broflovski is a different woman. She's got natural flaming hair, that I've only ever seen on her son, she smells of _London Remmel_, shes got manicured nails, and her personality suits a firecracker, it can be so beautiful, but handling it wrong can be hazardous. Since I was a new soul to her, she attempted at casual conversation which lit Ike's face a blaze in embarrassment. I hadn't a clue what to say to her, so all I could offer was my name, address, and small nods of agreement here and there. I didn't belong in this car, that's all I know. I was the black sheep. Quite literally. I was in coal black jeans the same color as my natural hair, my shirt was a black band T, my sweater was black wool, and my shoes were leather lace up-buckle boots. Where as Mrs. Broflovskis car was a navy blue mini van on the outside, and it had new brown leather seats on the inside. Also little vanilla air fresheners were hanging around. But to be honest, with the smell of the lady's perfume and the artificial vanilla, my stomach began to flop again.

"Oh, hun. We're here." Thank god, just in time. I guess she couldn't help but call me a pet name. Must be a habit. I feel bad for her children. I nodded, gave Ike a quick glance and got out of the car.

Feeling a bit queasy again I took it slow towards my front door. Getting there after a minute, twisting the knob and realizing its locked. I kicked the rug out of the way to get the key, that wasn't actually there. A surge of anger pulsed through my veins like fire. I almost considered smashing the window. _My fucking bitch of a mother!_... But being angry upset my stomach more and drained my rage quite quickly.

_I give up._

I laid on my front porch. The cool of the wood panels felt great on my skin.

I swear I was almost drifting off when I heard the crunch of footsteps through the snow. I looked up to see the same flaming readhead who drove me home. That motherly look of concern on her face, and _uh oh_. This can't be good.

"What are you _doing?_" She spoke in worry.

"_Uhhhhh_... My mom didn't leave the key. So I'll just sleep he-"

"_NO! No,_ you don't even finish that sentence. No young boy can sleep outside in this freezing weather. It's downright dangerous! You could get hypothermia, or pneumonia!"

I watched her outburst as she ranted._ I must not play with fireworks._

"I'll take you to my home if I need to. I'll leave a note for your mother."

_Wait what?.._.

"You need a warm environment to recuperate." Before I could even protest she pulled a paper out of her purse and scribbled something down. She slipped it under my door and took me back to the car. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I looked terrible and to add on to that, a little traumatized.

I looked back at Ike who looked a little mortified himself.

Sheila got in the car grumbling to herself about safety. I just know for a fact that this is going to be the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me. Even more awkward then when I walked in on Ethan naked and how he didn't give a shit. I honestly couldn't tell which one was going to be worse, the school or the Broflovski's. If their couch isn't recycled I guess it'll be a little better. But then again, I could be horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter four. Things be gettin interesting.. The more reviews the more inspiration to continue =w=<strong>

**-Kaadian**


	5. The events of my life :)

**Ike's point of veiw.**

* * *

><p>"You're going to stay with me right?" I couldn't help but ask that question with an ounce of desperation to my voice.<p>

I hated being alone.

But being my mom she had already known this and must have been prepared, cause she gave me a small nod of her head as our car sailed to the place I hate most.

* * *

><p>The dentist is a traumatizing, contretemps, unfortunate, tragedy that no one on this planet can avoid unless they live in a jungle. Not any bad experiences, bad service, no matter how well, you take care of your own goddamn teeth. You always end up having to come back. So the misadventures of life are not surprising as I'm seated in this familiar leather seat, my mouth propped open, and me getting ready (bracing myself) to have the metal train tracks that have been staining those pearly whites of mine for about three months now, to be tightened. I'm all to familiar with the migraines it causes afterwards, and the intense sore jaw that makes me only capable to eat soup. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but for many reasons.. I'M NOT. I'm terrified. I'd rather cry and live under a rock. My mother knows this. But the only form of comfort she can even give me at this point, is to lace her fingers through mine. And give a gentle squeeze. Her perfume is constantly so over powering that it's <em>almost<em> able to mask that smell of latex and fear. Nothing ever matters though, cause nothing could ever make this feel better.

My dentist was a female with a gentle voice and an all around caring nature. She's got silky black hair pulled back in a bun, perfectly aligned white teeth, and a perfect complexion. She was almost like Little-Miss-Perfect, but don't be fooled. I seen her pull a tooth before and it looked like she was down right enjoying it. So I've never fully trusted her near my mouth. All I offer her is a very shy smile as I feel the blood drain from my face when she walks in the room. She's a lady that spooks the crap out of me. She's complimented my lips before, on their shape, deep reddish color, and how they look so kissable when I smile . Does that not scream creepy?I think she might be a succubus. After all, that's a complete possibility considering we live in this goddamn town of SouthPark.

But aside from her succubus nature, it always ends up still not being enough to play as a decoy for the treatment I was about to receive. So now the only thing I can try now is to distract my mind from the pain of my jaw by filling it with the thoughts of the, all-dressed-in-black-teenage-monster sitting in my living room at home. I mean.. Dear god, what in the hell was I thinking?.. He just looked so goddamn miserable, and I'm such a goddamn pushover when it comes to certain things between me and my conscious. I can't believe I'd make such an offer. Damn. That was a one time mistake, but then again on the other side of things. I _never_ expected my mother to offer and bring him home, nor did I know the fact that his mother locked him out. If I had known that, I'd probably have left him to fend for himself. All I thought it'd be would be a generous ride home and no one would know. It's all such a cluster-fuck now. I have no idea what it's going to be like when we get home, but my conscious is telling me it's going to be _awkward_. But in the end, my conscious is the goddamn little shit that got me into this mess.

It's also the thing I'd rather think of other then the searing pain in my jaw. _Here come the teary eyes_.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours, but it was nearly over. We've been in the car for only 5 minutes now. Then in that short span of time my head had lolled over to the right and took solitude on the chill of the car window. It was probably some kind of subconscious attempt to mute the throbbing in my jaw, either that or I was just god damn tired. Being up early and dealing with school for most of the day tended to do that to me. (You can also add the small fact of the <em>issue <em>in my living room causing a small bit of stress.) I was almost drifting off as my mom drove us past all the familiar houses of my childhood. Nothing really changed much here. All I wanted to do at this point was take a painkiller and rest. Before that though, I also wanted to send a complaint text to Fil. He wouldn't believe my life right now.

So without any hesitation, and rather eager hands, I searched my pocket and pulled out the small electronic device that basically ran my life. Besides my neck was getting sore anyways, and I was always happy to text. Social stimulation really was my highlight to my days. I was a social butterfly. I loved to chat and express my feelings, gossip, complain, you name it. Although I do most of that stuff at school now, ever since my brother went off to college. I don't like to be alone, I think the thing in life that might scare me the most is being alone. I can't really put my finger on why. But not having someone there to make me feel safe, or someone to tell you not to scream when you're scared, really frightens me. I'm a bit emotional that way. I'm clingy, and I have lots of school friends. I'm always involved in huge groups of people at school. But, for some reason, thinking about it now. I don't really feel like I got someone who's THAT close to me. Kyle really was like my best friend, having him gone set a bit of a hole in my life. Also a bit of stress piled on my shoulders that stumbled from his "Ex-Super-Best-Friend" who was currently on a road that was leading him to a brick wall in a crash test. I feel horrible for Stan. He really is a mess right now, and I can't fathom a reason why. I'm really trying to fix that by inviting him over when my brother comes home to visit. I'm hoping a small bit of joy will help him set a goal and prioritize. But so far I hadn't really gotten a chance to fully speak to him with out being interrupted. I'm not really pointing any fingers but it might have to do with a bruiting goth. So I'm a little stumped right now. And I have now currently realized even though my popularity is high at school, at home. I'm alone. All the time. Fil's the closest I've got, well him one one other. But I barely get to see her at all, cause shes does a bit of a commute to get to school. So I only see her during, and I only see him during break, first, second, fourth period, and lunch. I don't really hang with him outside of school much, and track doesn't count. I don't have close friends but that's apparently the thing I fear most?..

_Hmmm_.. I never thought if it that way before. And by this point I hadn't even tried to compose a new message cause my thoughts went _to_ deep on this subject. I think sometimes the person I fight most with is myself. I can always find a conflict with myself.

Contrary to the high amount of times I fight with myself, I've never been much of a person to zone out. But today, I zoned out to the point of not realizing I already got out of the car and walked up to the front door. My eyes drilling into the white paint of the thing shielding the entrance to our residence. Then out of habit and even though I hadn't instructed my hand at all, it had already landed itself on the knob and drooped over to the side. A huge surge of warm air rushing past my face. Greeting me to the confines of my house. Not out of habit, but instinct my eyes found themselves landing on the couch. Sure enough there he was. out cold, rise and fall of his chest very steady. My mom rushed past me, mumbling about the cold, and found her way to the kitchen to speak to my father. I paid no care and stared a few moments longer, just enough to notice the thin line of drool trailing from the side of his lips, slowly but successfully journeying it's way to one of our pillows. It seemed so out of character. I'd never thought I'd see that coming from someone like him. I came to the conclusion that:

_He must be out cold_.

It wasn't a dumb conclusion either, cause the buzz of his cell phone wasn't even disturbing him with it's continuous racket on the coffee table. Buzzing like a bee trapped inside a window, blinding trying to fly back out. I couldn't help but notice the name on all display which read, _"Henrietta."_ Though I knew that call was probably _VERY_ important to him, I wasn't going to wake him. I couldn't help but be amused by how, calm, and peaceful someone so mean and angry could look while their passed the fuck out. My earlier thought would have been to scamper to my room and hide from the situation that was currently taking place in my living room, but somewhere along the way I hit a change in attitude and decided having him there wasn't going to ruin my night of television. So I sat my ass in the arm chair next to the couch he was sleeping on and turned on the TV. But before turning my full attention to it, I sent Fil a text anyways even though I hadn't wanted to earlier.

_"Hey dude.. You'll never guess the events in my fucking life today. ;n;" _I decided to keep the message simple until I'd gotten a reasonable response from him I'd assume would arrive within the next few hours. (Due to the date he was currently on.)

I hit send, watching the little 'sending' bar build, and grow telling me my message was being sent. So with the message success, at last I put my attention to the crappy teen drama that was being displayed on our 42" HDTV. While turning the volume up I caught a small moment of my Dad's conversation with my mom, telling her about the medicine he apparently had giving the sick teen to help him sleep.

So when the volume hit the full level I had wanted it at, the reason for his deep sleep became vary clear to me.

* * *

><p>It was about two and a half hours that had went by, and Georgie's phone went off about 6 different times. He was also consistently sitting up while mumbling incoherent things, he'd stare for a minute while not actually being awake. And at first, it was a bit freaky. But after a few hours I had gotten used to it. The irony of his phone constantly buzzing, was that I'd been waiting for mine to go off and it hadn't gone off once at all. I've been waiting for a response for quite a few hours now, and the show's that have been playing were very mind numbing. It was so hard to stay awake I couldn't help but start to doze off. Also with the help of the pain killer I took earlier that was dealing with my migraine, it had made it so much easier to relax. It felt like a fuzzy sensation down my arms, and I felt heavy. My breathing was reduced down to, slow and shallow. I was on the brink of sleep. The relaxation coursing through my body was the perfect moment for Fil to finally send me a reply. The loud sound of my text tone startled me awake, and made the other teen twitch in his deep slumber. <em>I had to think about turning my message volume down that's for sure<em>. I wasn't really so hyped about complaining to him anymore, all that had disappeared about on hour ago. Although not really caring about it anymore I knew I was going to read and reply anyways. With a lazy hand I sloppily snatched my phone from the coffee table and gave it a look over. I was expecting an answer just like the one he sent. So it was the norm.

_"really? dammmmm. well the events on my life are just grand right now if u know what i mean?~ lol... tells me about urs ill tell you about mine in detail tomorrow. =w="_

I hate his grammar.

_"Well, you know the Gothic glory of demise? He's totally at my house right now. It's so messed up dude! I'm so stuck. Also, I got my train tracks tightened today. Hurt like a mother fucker! (Like usual..)"_

Then just as I had done with the last, I watched the the sending bar with great interest until it hit, "_message sent_." And when it did, for some reason in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't get a response. Then as the hours ticked on and on, till it was late in the evening I knew that my earlier assumption was correct. Fil usually was very predictable with that sorts of stuff.

He always leaves me hanging_.  
><em>

Georgie yawned, but I knew he wasn't awake. Though I lazily turned my head to the side in time to see him stretch with his yawn. He looked so comfortable that I couldn't help but yawn soon after. That classic chain reaction, and this show on TV definitely wasn't helping. It basically seemed like some kind of sleeping pill I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I dozed off _again_.

* * *

><p>My dreams were usually on the disturbing side. They have me waking up very confused, very shaken, and very relieved. It probably has a lot to do with the horror and animated movies I watch. And also the fact that I was a huge pussy for those types. though I had gotten used to it. The majority of the people I hang out with like them anyways. So today waking up to, crinkling, shuffling, and a loud frustrated sigh, was very foreign to me. I was a bit confused as to why I hadn't even remembered my dream? But I think waking up to a fucked up dream would have been better and a little less blood chilling. Cause as soon as the conscious part of my brain kicked in I felt like a frozen soul in limbo. Being in the same room as this boy frightened me. I must have felt a little embarrassed about this whole scenario in general, I mean, dragging him to my house and then coming home and passing out in the same goddamn room. What kind of person does that?<p>

So all cause of my _stupid_ decision to pass out in the same room, I had to do that thing where you pretend your not awake yet and only take a peek. It was still dangerous though, cause there was always that paranoid thought about how they might be staring right at you. Which was highly unlikely, but _possible_. Though when I did, all I seen was a displeased teen with his cell phone in his hand, and judging by the look on his face and how fast his pale black painted fingers were moving, he was sending some angry text messages. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look all that well yet, but I assumed he was probably heading to school anyways. He always did. This is now the third time I was so close to this teenage disaster.

I'd never actually taken a good look at him before though. Doing it now I had noticed how he was very unique, which is most likely what he was going for. _It didn't take a rocket scientist to think that one up_. But, the only times I've even looked at him were ether those other two encounters, or from the sidelines when Fil would slap his shoulder calling him a 'fag'. The insult would only be a distraction for his usual main immature action. Cause for the rest of the day he'd be walking around with a paper that said _"fuck me where I love it"_ on his back with an arrow pointing to his ass. The odd girl would go up to him and take it down sometime during the day. I say girl, because guys just don't seem to do that kind of stuff.

Georgie standing out among crowds is a known fact. Not to often guys always have, raccoon liner eyes, faded black lipstick, skin tight pants, and a collection of Gothic-combat styled jackets/trench coats. They tend to not usually strike a very great attraction with most dudes. But 90% of the time the ladies swoon over him, but that's expected. Cause every girl has a dirty little bad boy crush at some point. That's what I believe anyways. And he's also the only one here at our school. I doubt he's knowledgeable on that topic though cause I think he's under the impression of the world being against him. Judging by his attitude.

Being a dude myself I kind of find that I can agree with the others quite often. His style doesn't strike attractive to me _to much_. But there _is_ that shady side of me that has found something to really admire about the angst kid at school. Every pair of boots I'd ever seen him wear, are literally to die for. If you've got a love for _Doc Martins_, then he's the man with the feet you can ogle. Even if they aren't _Doc's_ he's always got a gorgeous style boot cocooning his feet. Just like the ones hes wearing right now. I apparently hadn't noticed this yesterday, these might just blow your mind. They are a Gothic brogue style black leather boot, calf high, with jet black laces. As extra security there were four buckles running a trail down to the toe, and the buckle was in a pentagram style. Unbelievable. It made me think about how those were probably the boots he wore when he sold his soul to the devil. (But of course that was just another rumor.) I've always had a secret desire for leather boots and a small collection I kept in my closet. But these basically stomped all over them. I wanted to rip them off his feet and make sweet love with them.

Seeing those beauty's all tucked around his little feet must have meant he's been awake long enough to even get those godly creations on at all. It was almost torture to not go over there and stroke them, feel the slick leather for myself. The only thing stopping me now was a blood draining _stare_. A stare so powerful I couldn't look away. I was drowning in a chestnut colored gaze, and locked there unable to breathe. Being so overwhelmed by the leather beauty's wrapped around his feet, I hadn't realized I'd been full out staring. _Gawking_. No more sleep lacing my consciousness. I was guilty, and he had caught me. I was also lost in what to do. I had been staring for probably a few good minutes. I wonder if he had noticed from the beginning or just began to feel that nagging subconscious feeling that you get when someones prying at you with their curious obnoxious eyes. But at this point I'd only been staring longer, and it now made me a bit desperate in what to do.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind and decided on nonchalant. I sat up straight, reached for the ceiling, and let out a large beastly yawn. It wasn't the greatest thing I'd ever come up with but it broke the tension and caused his scowl to revert back to his phone. _That had been sufficiently awkward_. I was also a little scared to move, but my mom helped me with that one by yelling from the kitchen:

"Ike are you up? Your almost running late!"

"Yeah'ma! I'll go get dressed." The response felt like I'd said that many times. Almost like a broken record of my life. But I hadn't even had to get up early like I usually do cause there was no track today. There was a staff meeting. So I have no idea why she's complaining. But without anymore hesitation I swung my legs off the chair and sauntered up stairs to get dressed for the day ahead.

Every morning I usually have track practice, But like I'd mentioned earlier there wasn't any today. So this made my daily dress a bit more difficult cause I actually had to put effort into an outfit other then blue shorts branded with the school logo, and a white tank. It was an easy thing to wear to school cause then I just changed into some sweat pants later, maybe a colored tee as well if I'm feeling_ snazzy_. But today I had to think about an outfit. And that was a challenge. I hated dressing cause I always had a split personality in fashion. Some kind of disability. When one side wanted stripes, another side wanted argyle. _That just doesn't go together!_ So I always tried to keep it simple like I am today with a pair of faded boot cut jeans, and a plain red tee. I still found myself looking rather stupid though. But I didn't really have time to ponder at the moment and quickly finished my morning routine of, teeth brushing, hair tousling, and using the toilet.

* * *

><p>The rest of my morning was just a <em>rush<em>. My mom had forced granola bars upon Georgie and I, and raced us to the car even though Georgie hadn't planned on getting a ride from us._ Again._ She insisted that if he was going to school at all, he would be getting a ride there safely. So he really didn't have a choice. Then when we were both forced in the back seat together, _awkward as fuck_, with mom and dad in the front, I had chosen the perfect moment just as we were turning out of the driveway to stop us and run back to the house to get my baseball uniform I had forgotten. cause everyone knew that, every morning I had track practice, every other day I had baseball practice, and on weekends I played soccer. I was a bit of a jock. Then during the summers I always volunteered at summer camps like the tool I am. I juggle all these things so sometimes a simple team outfit can slip my mind. And when I was snug back in the car, she got us there pretty quickly.

Quick enough for me to catch a glimpse of my friends gathered in the front of the school chatting. _So it seemed I still had time to go and say hi_. They also all knew my moms SUV by now, cause it was either this SUV or my dad's van. Whenever one pulled up, they noticed it's arrival. Their usual reactions were maybe a smile and nod of the head, or at least some small wave. But today a weird vibe set down upon them, and I really "couldn't" quite pin point why. They shuffled a bit and leaned in amongst another obviously chatting about a certain topic I had a feeling to be me. I couldn't really help but notice that Fil had his hand laced with the dirty blonde he'd had his eyes on for about a month. I felt happy for him. But now I was curious as to what I had done? So when the vehicle came to a stop I told my mom I loved her, my mind not paying attention to the foreign person in the car, and got out rather quickly B-lining it to my clique. They shuffled a bit and stopped the chatter immediately. With my arrival I said a simple:

"Hey guys.." The silence was thick like honey, and it was starting to unnerve me. I could sense the pure restraint they had to hold back on a nagging question they obviously want to ask me. I know someone would break though, cause someone always did.

Then it was Fil who spoke out first.

"Your hanging out with _Georgie?!_" His words fumbled out and basically punched me in the face. His question ended in a small fit of laughter. His face was alight in amusement. I could feel the blood rushing up my neck, and heating my face at a rapid pace with this false assumption. _The word had gotten out, and it had gotten out wrong!_

"No I!-"

But before I could even protest, the sound of a car door shutting whipped all our heads around in time to see him walking away from my moms vehicle. Which _REALLY_ didn't help my case. My voice was caught in my throat, and my breath wouldn't even come out as I realized he was walking towards _me_. His gaze wouldn't leave anywhere but his feet. No one spoke, and I was in a panic and desperate for support. The only reasonable person there was a female friend of mine who was always a real sweetie- I might have mentioned her earlier. But when I turned to her, I noticed that she was having an internal conflict with herself as well. She looked puzzled, and very curious. I also didn't let the small hint of pink dusting her cheeks go unnoticed. With all that, something finally _clicked_. I couldn't think about that thought for to long when I was rudely jabbed on my shoulder. I almost felt my stomach fall out my ass. Bailing out on me. Leaving me here to muster all my courage and turn around to face the teen. But the only thing I saw was a stack of paper being thrust in my face, and I had then understood the situation.

It was my homework. My mom must have found it on the floor where it slipped out of my science text book. She probably then got him to give it to me, and the only reason he didn't rip it up, throw it the air like confetti, stomp on it, spit on it, slap me in the face, flip me off and walk away is probably cause my mom was still sitting there in her car making sure her _"baby"_ got it safely.

So wordlessly I took it. Then as easily as he walked over to us, just as easily he took his leave. Fil was snickering all the while. But no one said anything. Not a word. But of course it was the raven teen with the peaked cut hair that was always the first to speak.

"You're full of _shit_ Ike. You were totally hanging out with him and you fucking know it." I hated how his words were always ended with that, _I'm-a-cocky-ass-fuck-_smile. It basically speaks for him, and tells the world that he's right and he knows it. But right now he wasn't right, he was wrong!

"_No!_ You didn't let me explain Filmore!"

"Whoa, full name basis here? Are you angry. Don't worry, I wont judge. So long as you don't get all goth on my ass-"

"But!-" _This little shit just wont shut up._

"Or bring him around here and fog up the air with his weird gay/emo ways. I'm to young to suffocate and die." It was that last and final statement that got everyone to snicker. Except me, who was boiling, simmering, and put on the back burner where no one cares. They always ignore me. I wanted to explode but there wasn't a point. Cause whatever Fil said, seemed to be priority among the majority. Though, I did get one sympathetic glance and that was from the female I had mentioned earlier. A short curly haired brunette girl, who was overflowing with generosity and a kind nature unlike some. She went by the name of Lacey. I believe she was the sensible one here, and also the one I'd need a word with later. Cause even as Georgie walked away I think those chocolate eyes of hers lingered on him for a bit to long.

_I find it odd how females can have such an affection towards someone just by looks_.

The bell rang.

And Fil took his leave, so everyone else did as well. But he took the time to call over his shoulder to me and say:

"Don't let him infect you Ike. I believe he's like a virus. I don't want you getting all weird on me."

He waved and slung his arm around his new girlfriend. He was so ignorant sometimes.

The person who waited for my leave was the obvious one. Her curls bouncing with each step when we began our way to first class. She looked oddly curious. I knew she really wanted to ask me. So I made it easier by explaining the situation. To which she nodding in understanding and sympathized, putting her two cents in every now and then. But, I had to put the spotlight on her pretty face at some point.

"_Soooo.._" I stretched my arms in the air and clasping my hands behind my head I took a breath dropping my gaze and catching her eyes. "I seen that blush earlier. It was so obvious... Does someone have something they can share with a best friend? _Hmmmmmmn_?"

And at those words, if I had thought she was blushing earlier, I'd realized she wasn't even close judging by the deep crimson that flushed it's way across her cheeks. She averted her eyes to anywhere but mine. So I dropped an arm and nudged her a bit, adding another _hmmmmmn_ to the statement.

"Ike!" She snapped.

Though she was peeved there was no denial, only an odd snap of embarrassment._ So my intuition seemed to be correct_. But she did refuse to talk about it further. Girls were so difficult sometimes. Then when we entered first class and I took my seat with her, I just couldn't help myself. I kept bugging her. I poked her with my pencil, twirled her hair with my finger, pulled it to my face and made myself a mustache. I'd give her a goofy smile, but all she'd do is glare. Eyes ice and piercing like daggers.

"_Okay, okay._ I admire his boots. Are you happy?" My mind suddenly found another love for this girl and then she added, "Maybe a bit of his style too.. Also his ability to ignore people who pick on him. _BUT that's it!_" She didn't seem to see the fact she basically just ranted about all of him.

I giggled causing her to sharpen her look, it was vicious now. Nipping at my soul. She had apparently thought I'd taken it as a joke. _Although I half did_. I'd known her for three years and really couldn't have guessed her first affection to be towards a boy like him. I also couldn't help my mind from pondering the idea of them. They were both short, but their personalities seemed to be ying and yang. But opposites are supposed to attract. And maybe someone to hold him and tell them they love him is what an angsty teenage boy needs, though the amount of cliche that was in that little statement was enough to make me want to vomit. So I took the time to write up their life story on a piece of paper for her while out teacher was giving us a lecture. It went something along the lines of:

_"You'll fall in love, and write poetry on public bathroom walls._

_You'll get married and write poetry on the pews of the church._

_You'll have babies, and write poetry to put in their school lunches as an extra confidence boost during the day.."_

It went on like that for awhile, and even though I worked hard on it -though it wasn't one of my most creative pieces- when she seen it, it was crumpled and thrown back in my face. By the end of the period she seemed even more peeved then before. But I couldn't help but ask.

"Could I _please_ make you two talk?" She glared.

"_No_."

"_Pleeeease_? It'd be so cute! You'd be such a short cute _cou-_" I couldn't finish that sentence. She pinched my cheeks and pulled them. I cried out, which caused a bit of a sadistic nature to bubble out of her as she began to giggle.

"Ike. Stop trying to be _match maker_. It's weird." Her voice was smooth like butter, and pleasant on my ears. Creepy, but I loved her voice a lot. "Or else I'll be match maker and find your first _boyfriend_."

I scoffed, and threw my hands up in mock surrender when she let my face drop and mold back to it's original form.

_Oh, yeah. I'm out of the closet to most, but not all_.

"_Awwwe_.. Fine. I only give up cause I know you'd find me some fucked up dude who'll end up raping me in the back of the school."

I was beginning to think this girl was a sadist. Cause the mention of my, rape, and deforming my face earlier seem to be the things that are the seed to her humor. Cause she laughed for a good thirty seconds, _only_ cause she knew it was true. She linked her arm with mine and we made our way to second period.

"So, earlier you mentioned his boots." I trailed off. She looked at me, a sparkle of curiosity in her eye. "_I have a confession_." I looked down, mock pain possessing my face. "I _adore_ his foot wear." I put my hand to my heart. Voice dramatic. But a smile erupted on her face.

"_Really_? So you notice that his leather boots are all _authentic_ and _real_?" She thought for a moment. "And motherfucking _gorgeous_?"

I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Well then this friendship has gotten a whole lot tighter." She gripped my arm tighter. "What boots do you think he'll wear tomorrow?" I thought for a moment.

"Most likely the red Doc's, cut just above the ankle, with the weird black doily design."

"Would you like to bet?" A challenge twinkling beneath the surface of her eyes.

"Your on girl."

"Well tomorrow I think he'll wear just plain black high-tops." She mused for a moment. Lost in thought. "If you're wrong, you have to partner up with him for that up coming science project. _Willingly_."

_This girl was a devil_.

"Alright, well you better practice those words you'll use when you voluntarily go up to him in the hallway and tell him how badly you admire his footwear if you lose." I narrowed my gaze to her. But she seemed very set on it and gave a nod of her head. At this point we've been doddling.

So we fastened out pace a bit more, adding a bit of small talk, and odd observations. Next period of which I had with out her, but I did have it with the goth. I could only wish that it was the other way around. Cause though I like his foot wear, I can't bear to have to face him after those awkward events yesterday and last night. Which makes me pray he wears the red shoes tomorrow. _I also hate the fact that he seems to be popping up in my life a lot more then I'd like him to as of lately._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeup. It's been like a year, but it's my personal goal to finish this. Cause I know where it's heading. Anyone who is ACTUALLY still reading this. Thank you!<strong>


	6. A better understanding

**Thanks a lot to the people still reading. You all rule. Also, FlippingTheBird.. Super-Duper thanks! And I am working on updates a lot faster now, cause I know where this is going ;O; .. FetaFingers, you're awesome.. **

**And here we are, with chapter six. A Gothic bonding chapter, I needed one before all the events begin to unfold. I love them.**

**And we are back in Georgie's Point Of View. I'll be hopping back and forth.**

* * *

><p><em>It's almost over, it's almost over, it's almost over..<em>

I kept repeating those three simple words through my head. Almost done with this torture. It's just been _to_ much. All of these fucking events. I just want to get to Henrietta's and cuddle up on her bed. I'm just so happy that tonight's the night I get to stay over there. Such a relief. But the only problem right about now, is that I've got ten minutes left of class and their outside already in their car waiting to pick me up. So it's making me extremely anxious, and very eager.

Tapping my leg, and listening to my tunes as high as I could possibly go, was all I could do for myself.

We were supposed to be working on an essay, but I couldn't focus. I was still a bit traumatized. _(Not to mention a bit ill.)_ Being at the Broflovski's? _Yup_, still sends a horrifying chill down my spine. If there was a bright side, it'd be that I was able to sleep most of it off. But being there seemed to ruin my life personally, and publicly. Ike's crew full of shit heads seem to think they fucking _own_ me now. More then they did before anyways. I can't fathom a reason why. Their constantly poking me when I walk by, sticking their tongues out, waving sarcastic _hello's_, and sending me notes. _Horrifying_ notes that state:

_Ike X Georgie._

With a big love heart drawn around it. I mean seriously? I thought we grew out of that age when we hit like, seven. Apparently not. I've been doing my best to ignore their actions which has been rather successful cause they stopped bugging me as badly as they were at the beginning of the day, but it is a bit hard to not notice the odd looks I've been getting here and there.

I usually like being the center of attention, but not like this. Being associated with Ike was apparently taboo.

I threw a glance over my shoulder and I seen a girl look away really quickly, snickering to another female beside her. _Ugh_. I changed my song. To something a bit darker. I was sure they could probably hear it. but I was actually aiming for it at this point. Anything to get their chatter away form this whole _"Ike"_ thing even if it means Georgie listens to _"shit"_ music. Cause all they probably listen to is mainstream music that acted as cancer for all popular radio stations. It was slowly affecting all the younger generation, and causing them to be ignorant, assholes. Cause music about, money, constant lust, and party life wasn't all very productive in my opinion. But apparently throwing a catchy beat to anything can make it "go somewhere." But even though those songs are going somewhere, doesn't mean listening to them is going to inspire you to take your life somewhere. _Rant, rant, rant,_ I hate the radio okay? But my thought rampage seemed to have distracted me a bit. It couldn't have happened any slower or I might have died. The glorious sound of the bell rang through out the school hallways and I almost ran out the door. I was so over this day.

Out of a habit with being here everyday. I found it very easy to beam down the stairs, out the front door, and B-line it to the school parking lot. Henrietta's car stood out amongst all others. it was new, and her mom had gotten it for her about last year on her birthday. It was a 2012 Dodge _Challenger_, with glistening black paint and two thick crimson stripes. Her car was unbelievable and to be honest, she deserved it. I mean, Henrietta could be really bratty and fight with her mom quite consistently, but recently Henrietta has a new apprenticeship at a very popular downtown hair dresser. And she got it on her own. She hadn't gone to school for it obviously, but she has a close friend who brought her into the business cause of her pure talent. It really was natural for her, she had a very keen eye for hair style's and a very logical way to figure out how to bring these styles to life. And the most awesome thing about it is that, neither of our friend circle no longer have to go anywhere for getting a hair cut cause she does it for free. _Also eye brow threading_. It makes me realize wanting to keep her forever isn't enough, I was _going_ to keep her forever.

And as I approached her gorgeous car, it purred like a leopard. And once again, I felt the eyes of the student body find me as Ethan got out of the passengers seat in the front to let me in the back. Because it was a two door car, the only way in was the front seat that you had to crawl behind. It was a small fee for such a beautiful beast. I like four door cars, but I couldn't care less at the moment when I felt the new leather seat press against my back while taking my spot next to Derek who gave me a small smile of greeting. Ethan got back in the moment after. I wanted to be angry but I was just so happy that I was with them and not back at the Broflovski's. Henrietta tuned up the radio, and put in a burnt CD that we all wanted to listen too. As the first song piped up, I just felt like I was home again. My mood wasn't a downward spiral and I was rather content as I was looking out the window.

So content that I almost dozed off till Ethan broke the silence and said we should all pick up some food. To which we all agreed, except me. Who still felt a little green. But I did agree to a smoothie. It would look a bit more friendly coming up then some kind of whole grain bread and lettuce mix. Our group ate like chickens. Grains. Greens as well. No meat, but we do eat cheese, milk, and eggs. It's always sort of just been a thing we've all shared an interest in. No, we don't care about the animals. We just do it cause we can. Also some of us kind of have to. I narrowed a look at Derek who didn't notice. His hobbies were a bit strenuous. But I wasn't going to get into that topic till later, cause I had to say something eventually. It was just me to do something like that, and it was also eating at me.

"Henrietta was _busy_ yesterday, I was _stranded_, so where the hell were _you_ two?" Derek's head turned towards me and Ethan stole a look at me through the mirror. Apparently my question had caused Henrietta to start snickering. And all that did was leave me puzzled.

"_Spa_ day." She blurted randomly causing an annoyed look to graze over Ethan's features while causing Derek to let out a groan.

"You're such a _bitch_." Ethan said giving her a light jab on the shoulder.

"They told me not to tell you." She smiled. "They said you'd get _whiny_ and hard to deal with." Her words ended and I knew that was all she was going to say. I was a little annoyed now. I nudged the back of Ethan's seat.

"I already know about your girly Spa days! The least you could have done was tell me about your scheduled appointment and I wouldn't be-" I brought my fingers up to quote my words "-_whiny and hard to deal with_."

I mean really. I don't even think it was my ordeal that was the reason they didn't want to tell me, I think they were just embarrassed that they went to the spa two times a month. Massages must have felt glorious to them. I mean Ballet and Strings tend to be a strenuous hobby when you do it on a regular basis. Yes, Derek has been doing Ballet for about 10 years. Ethan has a mad talent for strings, violin, chello, guitar, bass, steel guitar, and the list goes on. He has recitals about every month. He's the real deal, he's in an orchestra. And Ballet isn't the only thing Derek is in. He's also into something, that goes by the name of _pole dancing._

Yup, you heard me. But something I'll clear up is, no. It's not for erotic purposes. (From my general knowledge, but to be honest I don't really know what he does _behind closed doors_.) He's been in small competitions for artsy-fartsy pole dancing. Competitions that solely focus on your acrobatic skill, and creative story/dance to go with it. But thinking about it, Derek can do all sorts of dancing. I guess that's his talent. You'd never really think so by the way he acted as a kid huh? Neither did I. But then again, I never really expected us to really grow to much out of our agnsty stage. I mean, sure we still dress it, but we're not so whiny and _dare I say it_, emo about it. We seem to have all branched out and found our own individuals that were hiding within. We're still non conforming, cause I mean really, all our hobbies aren't very common. And there's so many ways we've changed, yet so many ways we're still the same. But if we continue to branch out completely on our own, it becomes kind of a scary subject for me. Recently Derek is getting on offer from a major league Ballet company. They need a new dancer, there's one spot and Derek's dance teacher thinks it belongs to him. It's a big step for him cause he will have to give up a lot. His current job, and a lot of health choices that are able to slide right now. And with a company, that means touring. Leaving. The thought of that terrifies me. It makes me think he's growing up, and I'm never going to see him again. Although ever since I was a kid I've always thought about how they'd out grow me eventually. I'm normally not sappy and annoying, but that really _hurts _to think about.

It really is a crucial point in all three of their lives. And it's making me feel a little stuck cause I don't really have anything special about me going on. I don't really have any talent. They actually basically raised me. So I feel like _ALL_ I got is them. And I'm not willing to give that up. Cause once that's gone there wont be anything left. Just me, the empty shell. All these downer thoughts are causing my mood to spiral again. I didn't feel like fighting with them any longer. So I dropped it. The ride was long and the only comfort were the soothing sound of lyrics pouring through the speakers of Henrietta's car. I had gotten my pinacollada smoothie, and we were heading home.

* * *

><p>The plush feel of Henrietta's bed collided with my front as I face planted in to it. The comfort and relief was overwhelming as the rest of them walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. Henrietta took her place next to me, Ethan took a seat on Henrietta's computer chair, and Derek took his seat at the edge of the bed right near Ethan.<p>

That smoothie seemed to have blended well with my belly, which really was a good sign, and it actually made me feel better with having something in my system. And right about now I felt like being a dick again. It must be some kind of sick and twisted way I like to show affection or something. I knew that I was Henrietta's _"baby,"_ and I knew I could get her to do certain things that would make me happy. I'd like to call it revenge but I really think the only thing I was trying to do was be a dick. I mean, look at my damn role models. They taught me everything I knew, and like mentioned earlier, they basically raised me. So I mine as well use it against them occasionally. So with that said, I cuddled up next to her, and went into the fetal position. It caught their attention as I lifted an arm and landed it around Henrietta's waist, my hand stroked the course feeling of the purple lace corset that was wrapped tightly around her midsection.

When I spoke out I found it very hard to mask the amusement in my voice, "_Heeeeen.._" I dragged her name on, it made it feel more dramatic. It was a few seconds of silence before she offered a small "_hmmmm," _for a reply.

"I'm being bullied." My statement was blunt and unexplained. I knew that Ethan and Derek had heard me though, cause they snickered amongst each other.

"What do you mean?" Her words weren't concerned cause she knew I wasn't really serious. I could handle myself. But she ran a hand through my hair, long purple nails gently grazed my scalp and it felt so nice. Very _soothing_.

"I mean, two people are bullying me and aren't afraid to admit it. They constantly tease me, force me in high chairs at fast food restaurants, wake me up in the dead of night, try to successfully smother me through tickle _torture_, they forced me to wear a Lolita dress once for their own kicks, and they let me act like a retard on some drug. I'm not pointing any fingers, but one might have _curly hair_ and the other might have an _obnoxious red streak_." By the time I finished that sentence she was giggling to herself. She knew where this was leading. As for all those things I stated, they were all true. These guys were real pricks sometimes. I think me being the "_little_" one made them seem to think that they could tease and pick on me.

"What would you like me to do about it _Hun_?" Her words were slithering through her lips. Her voice just audible enough so we could all hear it, but also forcing us to listen. She sounded amused. One of her fingers was working and twirling my bangs, exposing my left eye to the dim light of her room. I tilted me head up, and plastered the best pout I could. Then just for extra emphasis I sat up and landed my head on her shoulder and pointed to them.

"Teach them that they can't go around being _jerks_."

Derek scoffed. Ethan rolled his eyes. But no one denied it cause they knew it was true. They were guilty to all those acts of douche-baggary. So, I added:

"_Bad boys_ need to be punished_._"

I had both of them laughing at that statement.

"Well, we'll punish you when she's not around." Not like they didn't do it enough. But I honestly didn't give two shits about what they had to say. Henrietta and I paid no attention to any more of their words, and I seen a slight bit of disbelief as the only female in our group moved to crawl towards them. Very slowly, and very mockingly. She had a very faint smile that had her purple lips in a tight line.

Then a few moments after that, is when I realized, this fucking friendship was _glorious_. She slapped them. For me. I was so euphoric about it. I just couldn't help it. I had to rub it in further by going over and placing both my hands on their cheeks, and gently rubbing my thumb on the red irritation that occurred moments after. Of course my straight face couldn't last and I just burst out laughing again.

"Snarky little _shit_." Was what Derek choked out.

I found myself laying beside Henrietta again. And decided to milk it "I'm also still feeling sick.. And_ thirsty_." My tone was whiny.

Henrietta flicked her eyes towards me, the same smirk she had on earlier had fallen but reoccurred as my sentence ended. she only played along cause she knew it pissed off the Elders males in our Gothic group. She cupped my cheeks, and cooed. Ethan was scoffing in the background and Derek piped up "_Ohhh, poor, poor baby._ Someone please get him a drink before he _dehydrates_!" He brought his hands to his heart and gave a painful expression, flicking the fringe out of his face soon after. To which Henrietta actually gotten up and walked out of the room to get me a drink.

My expression to the others must have told them the story, mocking them and basking in it. Soon as she left Derek lunged over pinching my sides painfully, but I fucking hate my life cause I'm god-fucking-ticklish and I wailed out in laughter. As mentioned earlier they know I deeply _hate ticking_. Ethan laughed at me. He darted over and grabbing my assaulting arms that were about to reach over and yank Derek's hair painfully. Well, that was my plan anyways-which was _foiled_. I couldn't kick cause Derek was now on my legs, all I could do was cry out and plea for them to stop which they didn't. So I started to scream for Henrietta. Every time I did, it ended in a fit of embarrassing giggles and I could feel the heat burning my face as I was fighting for air. These fucking shit-heads! I kept screaming, squirming, and their pleased faces looked distorted through my own fucking tears.

I Snapped my head over to see Henrietta walking in and placing a glass of water on the bedside table very gently. She took a moment to watch the scenario, then turned and walked out of the room for the second time.

"_PLEASE, stop, fucking s-stop it. Henrietta! Help m-me!_" It was impossible to hold in any giggles. I don't know if I was being over dramatic, but I swear I was about to pass out and they just wouldn't listen. I was on the brink of a rather forceful struggle when something filled my sense of smell. Something so over whelming it caused my friends to drop me immediately and I went from giggles to coughing.

I quickly wiped my tears away and looked over to see where the over whelming smell of something very fruity and floral was coming from. There I seen Henrietta standing idle, holding a bottle of her moms body spray.

"Awe_ fucking shit!_ Did you have to fucking spray that smelly shit at us?" Derek choked out while waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to get it away. But I think it ended up spreading it farther. So he then pulled his shirt up over his nose. "How much of that _shit_ did you spray? its so strong! _Fuck._."

Ethan stood there for a moment stunned but he didn't look nearly as fazed by it as us. I mean, he always smells like a fruit cake.

I was still in the mist of catching my breath and calming myself, trying to get the blood to flow out of my face. Which still felt hot, and a small perspiration was emitting from my forehead. I wanted to be angry but that smell was just to much. I sat up and let out a long sigh of relief. Henrietta was standing there, eyes darting from them to I.

"Well that was a blast." Derek muttered, "though I think I'm going to smell like a fucking fruit for the next few days." A smile finding it's way to his lips once again, He gave Ethan a mocking look. And Ethan glared in return. Where as I looked at Henrietta like she betrayed me. She wasn't readable so I flung my head around to one of my perpetrators and scowled, to which Derek stuck his tongue out, cause he's mature that way.

I was in the middle of getting up and getting some revenge, and they were smirking, snarling, and down right ready. Then a huge haze of that smell overwhelmed my senses again and it took a moment to realize she had sprayed us again, through my hacking I heard Derek cursing. I fell right back on my ass and threw my head in her direction, anger boiling my emotions away. She was a traitor! "_Henrietta!_" I yelled out.

Ethan mocked me under his breath and I slammed my fist in that tender spot in his arm. He laughed, but I knew it hurt cause he was rubbing it tenderly. I turned back around to look at the Mistress herself as she was gently taking a seat on the bed. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"You _know_," She mused, her voice was gentle and almost taunting "When my dog is humping my favorite pillow, there is only one way to make her stop." She looked up through her lashes, purple eye shadow making it easier to get lost in her dark chocolate hues. "We have to spray her with a squirt gun. And you know what happens? She scampers away. It apparently works with boys too." As her explanation ended, she had let a content smile posses her dark purple lips.

It took a moment to register before my face lit ablaze and I was on my feet yelling:

"_THEY WEREN'T HUMPING ME! AND I'M NOT A DOG!_" I stormed down the hallway and to the bathroom where I could breathe better. While I was leaving I heard Derek tell her "_Interesting_ analogy."

* * *

><p>It was about 5 minutes later that I decided to head back, I had a quick refreshment of washing my face, and using the bathroom. When I arrived, my friends seemed to be huddled together. Both Henrietta and Derek sat on either side of Ethan, faces solely focused on the paper Ethan had in his hands. Ethan's brows furrowed together, and he looked completely perplexed. I noticed his thumb at his mouth and he seemed to be lightly biting on his nail. <em>This must have been something stressful.<br>_

So I silently walked over to the trio and hung my head over the page. They didn't say or do anything, and what I saw was a sheet of music. The title was in a foreign language that I couldn't read, and I have a small ability to read music but this page looked like alien symbols to me. And to my surprise this wasn't computer printed, it was all written down. In pencil. I was about to me completely impressed if my current suspicion was correct.

"Ethan.. Did you, create all of that? _On your own_?" I leaned back away from them. My words seemed to have penetrated the silence of the room, causing the fellow elder or our group to stop his nibbling and look to me. There was a strong glaze of confusion in his eyes, and he cleared his throat but didn't speak, only choosing to nod. Then my initial reaction was a breathy "_Wow_."

"But I'm stuck." His voice was raspy, like he hadn't said anything since I've been gone. He cleared his throat once again and continued his explanation, "My show is in about two weeks. I'm trusted to have this finished by then, and this one page of music can change my whole place in this Orchestra." He let out a long sigh, his hand he was earlier nibbling on was now raking through his hair and pulling it back exposing his face. His eyes immediately dropped back to the page.

"I'd just like you to know that that's _amazing_." I decided to tell him. Cause honestly, I didn't even know what it sounded like but I still knew it was a master piece in the making. My comment earned a chuckle out of him, as he folded the paper up and stuffed it in his wallet.

"I'll think about it later, I think best when I'm alone in my room." He mumbled and threw himself backwards on Henrietta's bed that he was now sitting on. This action caused his _Alien Sex Fiend_ shirt to ride up, exposing his belt that I downright _envied_. It was pretty simple, a black leather belt checkered up with silver studs. But the thing I adored about it was its worn in and used look. The studs were all scuffed up, and quite a few were missing. The black leather was fading, and the holes that were most frequently used were almost ripping. The belt was the definition of _badass_, and I just wanted to rip it off of him and take it for myself. But I couldn't.

"It'll all work out Ethan." Derek's words emptied my thoughts of thieving Ethan's belt. The red streaked boy flicked his fringe out of his face and leaned back on his hands. I took a look at our female who currently looked a bit lost herself.

I smiled, just as I remembered something I wanted to show them. Hopefully it would brighten our atmosphere a bit. I finished it awhile ago but never gotten the chance to show them cause of all the crazy events going on in my life. But I was proud of it, and I really wanted to show it off. So in no time I scurried over to my messenger bag that was laying carelessly on Henrietta's floor. My hand immediately found it's target which was a black hard cover sketchbook. I had gotten it awhile back and it had cost me a good forty five bucks, the quality was worth it though. I flipped through a few pages and stopped at my newest addition, smiling at the image before turning around and heading back to my friends.

"New art to show us kiddo?" Derek said as I was arriving. He scooted over so I could sit between he and Ethan, and I did just that. Ethan sat up to show he actually had some interest.

"Yeah, I finished it a few days ago. This one I did with a black 0.3 fine liner and some shading pens. There's a bit of water color to give a bit of life in the areas that needed it. I also like the dripping effect." I held up the page in front of them. It was an image of two marionettes. Both were hanging, but one was higher then the other. I had took the liberty of adding phrases hidden in the image. Things that meant something to me. Both of the puppets looked very dreary, and the background was very detailed and I tried my best to have it represent an abandon room. Wall paper was peeling, wood panels were visible, and there was a hole in the window. And that hole in the window was the only place of color. A very vibrant green, and there were also a few splotches of red. The broken glass was very symbolic, and if you looked hard enough the word _hope_ would be visible in the shards. I tried not to make it too visible, cause I didn't want _everyone_ to see me incorporate a word like that into my art. The ceiling was a grey and black dripping of water color that I really loved. It added to the eerie effect.

"You've really out did yourself this time Georgie." Derek spoke up first.

"I really love how the one closer to the window looks a bit more hopeful then the other. Where as the other looks very _miserable_, almost like he's being eaten by the ceiling. This is truly a piece of art. It's really nice Georgie." Ethan's comment took me off-guard. He was forever the observant one. I immediately felt a glow of pride swell in my chest and I couldn't help but crack a smile and stutter an awkward thanks.

"I'm glad you noticed."

Henrietta took the book from my hands, a very large smile plastered on her face. "Wow Georgie this is _really_ good."

All their comments were really making the past two miserable days melt away and disappear for good. I shouldn't be dwelling on the past, and besides Ike wont be in my life any longer. It was just two misfortune days, and now I'll only have to see him two times during the day in two of my classes. I can bare it so long as I have music. And the only things that really matter are moments like these. Moments I can cherish with my friends.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went by really smoothly, we had dinner that Henrietta and Ethan made (<em>Which was a yummy stir-fry<em>,) we had time to sit around and do some writing, and then Derek had to go cause he had closing shift at his work place. Ethan and him left together. Me and Hen sat around and chatted for a good few hours, cause we got along really good that way. I got time to console in her and tell her of my trauma of the past two days. And the sweetie she is, she gave me the comfort I was craving. We watched a movie after that, and for some reason I was getting really tired. I kept yawning, and dozing off like I did when I tried to watch _Inception_. I was usually really into this movie we were currently watching. It was one of my favorites. But right now, for some reason, I was a bit out of it and it was only 10:30. I realized the movie was over when I felt a hand run through my hair and heard a command of going to bed. I immediately had my eyes open, and tried to tell her I wasn't sleepy. But her laugh told me that, that was very unconvincing. I was out for a good 10 minutes.

So in no time I was going up the stairs and I flung myself back on the plush feel of Henrietta's bed. When I slept over at her house which usually was every other week, I always slept in her bed with her. It was never weird cause she was like my Sister, if not my second mother. So it was more so comforting then anything. Though she wasn't coming to bed just yet cause there was some things she had to do, but I was ready to hit the hay and went up there alone. I squirmed under her comforter and cuddled up. Something about being here was just so relaxing, it didn't take more then five minutes before I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>I don't remember my dreams often. But, when I woke up in the morning I had a smidgen of it still hazing around in my memories. I couldn't really see much of it, but I think it had something to do with one of our teachers being a <em>douche<em>. But no matter, cause Hen was there telling me to hurry and she was already up and dressed. I sat up rather slowly, very groggy, and hair probably a mess. Where as she was in a very nice black tank top, bracelets caking her arms, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, and a pair of black leather flats. Her hair was very nice and tousled, and she smelled very pretty. She must have showered already. So I got my lazy ass out of bed and freshened up in the bathroom.

When I got out I checked the clock, and it said it was only 7:45 am. I believe Hen needs to be to work by 9 am. But she was going to drop me off at school today. So I guess we needed to leave a little bit early. Making my way downstairs I spotted her packing some things into a black leather shoulder bag.

"Morning." She mumbled. But I raked a hand through my hair and let out a rather large yawn before replying to her with the same word.

"Coffee's made, you can borrow my thermos if you'd like."

"That would be great Hen." I walked past her and got the thermos she had mentioned to me. I poured it, loving the fresh aroma of caffeine swirling through my senses. It really was the little things in life that made me happy.

"Thanks." I told her as I sipped it with no cream or sugar. I liked it raw like that.

But after the second sip I remembered that I had those goddamn boots that I was wearing yesterday. With all the buckles and annoying laces. God those are going to be annoying to put on, but I better start now. Or else we might be late.

Though just as I approached the door way and went to put on my shoes, I spotted something else. A very plain pair of _black leather lace ups_. I totally remember leaving them here, thank god. I grabbed those instead, cause I really didn't want anything all annoying and complicated. It was a bonus to find these. And they were a breeze to get on.

So in no more then five minutes, Hen and I were out the door and she was on her way to dropping me off at school. I got to hear the low purr of her _Dodge_ for the second time as she started the beast up, and I was beginning to think this day was going to be really good. And that was saying a lot for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter it begins. I should have it up soon! <strong>

**...I hope I didn't make the goths to weird.. But I wanted it so that they are all sort of growing into themselves, and also very unique individuals**.


	7. Frustration

Henrietta pulled up in the front of the school. By the looks of it, it seemed to be vacant of any students, which was an upside for someone like myself. We were quite a bit early but I didn't mind. It just meant I had some time to fuck around and doddle. I liked it that way.

"Thank's Hen. I'll see you later." I gave her a small smile and took my leave. She wasn't going to be able to pick me up after school today, but I hadn't really expected her to in the first place. Dropping me off was good enough for me. I had no plans after school, so I'd probably just walk it back home and ponder my thoughts to some music. It'll be good to have a minute alone for once. These past few days have been hectic for me and I've been running on a _more_ then usual bad mood. But I think I just need time to rejuvenate. However the weather still seemed to be very shitty_._ It was lightly snowing, and showed definite signs of getting worse in a few more hours. But as I walked down the pavement towards the school I couldn't help but appreciate the bite of the cold air. Then, for some goddamn reason I found my eyes rounding off towards the track field. I hadn't told them too, but apparently they wanted to check it out for themselves. And sure enough, there they were. Doing their rounds around the field regardless of the weather circumstances. And what do you know? The same boy as always was in the lead. It was just ridiculous. Jocks are beyond me. It's fucking freezing the least they could have done was lap the gym. It was enough to cause an involuntary disapproving shake of the head, but as I turned my gaze foreword I was met with a face full-o-fuzz. I had not remembered seeing anyone there.

"_Sorry!_" A loud high pitch voice filled the chilly air, and I stumbled back a step being the one to have walked into them. A head full of frizzy brown hair was the first thing apparent, then she turned around and I noticed she was a female. She stumbled two steps back. I then recognized her to be a member of Ike's group._ Fucking hell._

"I was in the way. I shouldn't really be standing in the middle of the walkway!" She was flustered and her voice gave her away. Her nose was bitten by the cold, and the weather wasn't doing her hair any good. And with her words she moved more and more to the side. I wasn't really sure what to do. I'd walked into her. Though she seemed to have convinced herself to have been in the wrong. I couldn't decide if I should be a complete jerk or not. I always put up a front at school, I'm known to be a complete asshole. So it was like me to call her a bitch. I was planning to, but she distracted me when she acknowledged me with her phone. It was such an abrupt nose dive into her electronic, with such _urgent_ texting fingers

"_Uhhhhhh_.." I was a but put off by being dismissed like that. So, my mouth decided to make me sound like a fucking idiot instead. I snapped it shut. "It's fine, just learn from it." I was sure my scowl was heard with the venom lacing my vocals.

"Oh. _Uhm_.. I will." She dropped in volume. "I like your boots." That last part was said almost so low I couldn't hear it. I arched a brow and realized she was too enveloped into her text to probably care about what I had to say. I wasn't used to this, so I just walked away. Compliments made me uncomfortable. And it was fucking cold out here.

It was a relief to feel the warm air pleasantly collide my senses with the opening of the school doors. They shut behind me with a slam, locking in the heat and doing their job. My locker was on the third floor, and at the very end of the left hand wall, that is to say if you're facing west. East it would be on the right side_ (thank's captain obvious.)_ And my locker is where I love to just dick around. No one bothered me there, well, _often_. It seems people want to ruin my routine today. When I arrived, there seemed to be a few girls standing there. It was annoying, and I had a feeling it was intentional. When I made my way towards them, they whispered amongst each other and then scattered_- thankfully._ I didn't really want to deal with any more annoying problems today.

I took hold of my lock, and entered in the three digit combo. My mind trailed off and silently acknowledged the idea of how on a hot day this lock would be cool to the touch, but with my fingers as cold as they are, the metal was a lukewarm sensation. Even the cool brass door handles on a day like today seem to be a relief to touch for warmth. It clicked open with the first try, cause I'd be fucking retarded if I hadn't remembered it by now. When I opened the door, a piece of paper fluttered and hit me in the chest. I caught it with the fold of my arm. I doubted it's importance. But for a moment, I was actually going to look at it. That thought was a diminished decision when I noticed how fucking stupid it looked with its decorative sparkles and snowflakes. Then the last straw was when my eyes caught the words _"winter dance."_ It caused a grimace and I threw it to the floor in half a second. I hate school dances, and I fucking hate it when they advertise the fucking things. I tried to shake it off as I rummaged for the few books I needed for this morning. I grabbed my psychology book, science work book, and a notepad for my first and second period. Burnard from first was going to be happy to see me, I just know it. I had a good 15 minutes before class actually started, so I was going to head in and say _hi._

* * *

><p>Just as I had mentioned form the beginning first class went grand, and Burnard was more then happy to see me. I could tell by the way he tried to use his eyes to slit my throat. That man was a saint. Now all I needed was second class and then I finally get a 15 minute break before third period. I rounded the corner in a rather happy mood which is very rare for someone like myself. I faltered a bit when I seen Ike standing in the way of the door to science, in some kind of conversation with the same female I ran into earlier. He looked to be in the middle of some kind of pout, where as she looked like a grinning idiot. This kid man.<em> Stay out of my life<em>. When I approached him I muttered a simple "can you move.." He didn't say or look at me, he only side stepped out of my way. No one was really there yet and I was happy about that as I took my seat in the middle of the classroom.

I pulled out a piece of lined paper and began to doodle a picture of a male, who looked to be a bit lost. Drawing made the time pass, and it brought me away from this dystopian world they called school. I wanted to focus on his _shaggy_ features, his hair strewn a mess, his eye brows furrowed, his cheeks pigmented, and a small amount of worry lines were consuming his forehead. He was standing in a pathway, and I began to sketch in all the dead trees. This man was wearing no more then a sweater and tattered shorts, his feet bare, and there were cuts and bruises on his body. I shaded blood spots and this picture was becoming a very nice piece of work. I was so consumed by this piece of art that I was happily putting together that I completely missed when the teacher told us to partner up. I kind of acknowledged the shuffling sound of students but never really took a look. And now I was busy giving his eyes some life, cause they looked dead, like empty shells. Pretty soon I was smudging, erasing, and scribbling and I was getting to that point where I didn't fucking care what was going on. My hands were all scuffed up by pencil and a bit of charcoal, and I was moving fast. Eager to get this piece done before interruption.

Though that was short lived. I was knocked _completely_ off track by the most crude of lyrics I've ever heard:

_"Let them know you worth it, dust of off and jerk it, jerk it."_

It caused my eyes to narrow, and an annoyance to blaze right through my veins. And as I was trying to make sense of what was happening. I felt a weight plummet down into the seat beside me, completely shameless Ike Broflovski was as he kept on singing what ever the fuck it was:

_"What'chu know bout'to bang bang, don'chu wanna know. Dance and go."_

He stopped abruptly when he turned to face me. He must of seen the distortion of my features and he stoped pumping his hand to the beat in that rather vulgar motion. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead dropped his eyes down to my paper. I guess finding it easier to change the subject...

"_Woooooow_, did you draw that?" I seriously had nothing to fucking say to that. Who that fuck does that? All I could do was stare at him, baffled. I was very offended by this point, that I didn't notice the teacher was naming off the partners. She walked by saying:

"Ike and Georgie."

And I dead-panned. I was to stunned too even try to fight back. She dropped the sheet on our desks filled with the criteria to our week long project I was apparently doing with Ike.

"What are we going to pick for topic?" he piped up.

All I could do was turn to him and gawk for a few more moments. The longer I stared the more his cheeks flushed to a deep crymson. Good, that's what little vulgar shits like him get. Embaressement. I wasn't going to let this slip so easily though. "Ike, can I ask you why you inflicted yourself into my life like some kind of parasite just now?" I tried to not sound so effected by him then I felt, so I tried for absent minded question as I shuffled around my papers looking for something that wasn't even decided yet.

He giggled. "Wow, you're such a _drama queen._" I shot a narrowed gaze from the side of my eye. He was grinning at the worksheet in front of him. Then something hit me. Why the hell was he in the same sience class as me? He's fucking _younger_ then me, by basically two years! I can understand the _one_ year, cause I was held back a year a long time ago for attitude issues. They assumed that it'd be better to hold me back and see if it adjusted to the _"average kids"_ back in grade one. It didn't work. But why the hell is he here?

"You're younger then me." I spat out. It confused him, and he fluttered his lashes, gazing in my direction expecting me to further more explain. I guess he's one of those people who have to have eye contact during conversation.. _I hate those_. I was expecting him to answer with his peppy usual tone but instead he got this weird annoyed haze around him. "Why are we in the same classes?" I said it plain and simple.

"Well, you're shorter then me. You don't see me asking about why." That fucking little _shit_. I was seething. He quickly caught on, a bit of alarm flickering in his glistening hues. He realized he just jabbed a soft spot. I _hate_ my height. "No, sorry.." He averted his eyes to his papper, making me realize how long his lashes really were. And too silently acknowlege him for being a pussy. "I mean, yes I'm younger then you.. I was just boosted a grade awhile ago.. For _reasons_." He trailed off, apparently annoyed he had to explain that to me. He looked like he wanted to explain further but his words ended up catching in his throat and instead he glared at the wall ahead. It really wasn't a big deal. But for him it apparently was. What a douche. He was one of the most animated people I know. I hate animated. And I now have to deal with it for the next week of my life. So with as much effort as I could I heaved a heavy sigh and decided to drop the subject. It was almost a sheer torture to pick up the paper that was handed out as my eyes scanned along the list of topics. Searching for one that sparked my interest.

"I hate science..." The words brushed past my lips before I could even think about them, or even consider them a thought at all. It was pointless, and mindless. I wasn't at all expecting Ike to even say anything further. So when he did, I let it slip past my selective hearing and only registered _"why."_ Which turned my gaze to catch his when I politely asked him to repeat himself, "What?"

He gave a roll of his eyes, one thing about his eyes was the pure character they seemed to seep. He was such a bouncy lively idiot, and those hazel ones of his just beamed that. But I didn't want to focus on his idiocy for too long, or I'd likely have missed his question... But it was then when I realized he was waiting for an answer. All I could do was flutter _my_ lashes like a fucking moron. It caused an awkward annoyed laugh to tumble from his lips as he shook his head in disbelief. "_I said.._. Why do you have an A in this class then?"

My answer was logical and came out fast. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"I overheard someone chatting."

"That's lovely. People chat about me." The sarcasm lacing my vocals was too much to ignore.

"Your outward appearnce throws people off track I guess. Most assume your a huge fucking failure. You're a straight A kid." He cut of the conversation by reading a few topics out loud. My knuckles were turning white.. Who was this guy to know such a fucking thing? I mean? _How?_ How did he even know about that? Who fucking told the little shit? At this point I had to brush it off.. Cause at this rate we would be going back and forth for a long time. I idley picked one, cause really.. I don't fucking care. And he seemed to agree on it just fine. And then I began to doodle agian. Ignoring the precense of the other.

It made the rest of class drain by quickly, and before I knew it the bell was sounding. I stood up and routinely gathered my things. I was heading for the door, when my name was heard amungst the crowed of ignorat teens. I turned to find the idiot himself.

"Where and when are we going to work on this? My house or yours?" He asked. It made me laugh.

"Neither." I turned to walk away and he caught up, clearly annoyed.

"We have to work on it sometime."

"Sure, but not at either of our houses. Thats just jumping the gun and weird. I hate you, and barely know you." I gave a sideways glance. He huffed a breath.

"I've done that with people I haven't known before."

"Do I look like some douchebag with Dr Dray headphones and a peak cut hair style?" I continued on my way, stopping for only but a moment to scowl.

"_No_, you look emo." He snickered but kept going before I could bitch him out. "You're so brutey. Fine, I hope you're ready to divert all of your lunch time to us then."

"You sound like a girl friend." And with that I lost him in the crowd. Then the dread started sitting in. My poor, poor lunch time... I found myself already mourning my quiet alone lunch times. It was hard to focus on the rest of the school day. It was dragging by rather painfully for some reason. I kept seeing that little shit everywhere I went. I wasn't sure if he was always there, and maybe I just never noticed him before. But ever since I got sick, he was now shoved in my line of thought constantly. And I had to deal with every painful moment of it. Not to mention everytime Stanley would show his face at school, Ike was making an effort to butt in with him, so I wasn't even speaking to Marsh anymore. I'd taken to eating outside sitting at the side of the school. Alone. And kind of happy about it. No one really bothered me there. I was able to listen to my music and just, draw.

* * *

><p>The sound of the final bell was such a relief to hear. I had just made a playlist on my Ipod to walk home too, and I avoided the after school crowds quite nicely. It was something I was looking froward to. Then something annoying happened to be outside waiting for me. I should have known. Honestly, when can I be alone and just be happy about it? <em>Never.<em> That's when. So I gave a frustrated sigh and trudged forward to my two idiotic friends standing at the stairway that lead into the main doors of the school. They seemed to be laughing amongst each other, and chatting. Ethan looked like he just got off from work, but tried to grunge down a bit. His glistening black shoes told the story, they contrasted with the worn down black skinny's and band-t. And Derek was just _Derek_, wearing these tight leather pants with a pair of snazzy boots. He stood there with his arms crossed and this smug look on his face, and when they both noticed me they smiled. It wasn't friendly, it looked more like shark and prey in my eyes.

"Georgie!" Derek grinned and yanked me into his side ruffling my hair like some kind of baboon. I glared at the rabid monkey, it rolled it's eyes at me.

"We're heading to see _Volbeat_ tonight. You coming or what? Their playing at 7." I couldn't help but whip my head in Ethans direction and cause myself a cough of disbeliefe.

"_Uhhh_, yes. Are you stupid?"

"Don't be spunky you little shit." Ethan frowned. I flipped him off, and he quickly grabbed hold of my arm and managed to blow his largely inhailed smoke in my face. Needless to say I was hacking for a minute. I fucking hate them.

"Okay, then lets get to the car and take off, it's being held in Denver." And just as I was agreeing an annoying voice pierced the back of my head.

"_Georgie!_" It yelled. And they must have seen the look on my face cause they started laughing. I turned around to face Ike, and as venemace as I could muster I hissed out:

"_What?!_" But by the time I turned around he was stopped in his tracks, and just staring. "What?" I ended up repeating as the moments went on. Even my friends raised an eyebrow at him, cause he was just fucking standing there like some idiot. His eyes were wide like saucers, and the more he choked on his words the more his face would pigment to a deeper shade of red. I decided to wait on it because he was struggling, and it was entertaining.

"Oh, _uhhhhhhh_.." He kinda flinched a bit, and his eyes began darting everywhere but here. "Nevermind!" He ended up laughing really loundly and rubbing the back of his head. He turn tailed and basically ran back into the school. I turned to face my friends and gave a shrug.

"What the fuck was that about?" Derek said. I had no answer for him. So I just shook my head in a show of confusion.

"Lets get out of here." It was Ethan who spoke, and just like that we all went walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Long time again. _Sorry..._ My poor readers are probably loosing interest.. Lol. But I set it as a goal to finish this.. So I must not give up.**


	8. The concert

**FUCK YEAH! New SouthPark episode was amazing! And that intro man XD So worth the wait! However I'm to lazy to go back and make the name changes right now.. In time though, there will be changes. It's going to take some mega getting used to! I got so used to calling them by what us fans were calling them for awhile. Reason they weren't changed in this chapter is because it was all written up before the episode came out. Although I knew this day was coming eventually. And on a side note I love how their names are so... Lame, or weird Lol. And Curly has the same name as the head Vampire. Gotta love that.**

**Anyways, thanks for the new reviews and my awesome loyal reviewers, you know who you are. ;) Oh, want a song from Volbeat? Listen to "Still counting." It's awesome. 3**

* * *

><p>It was starting to feel like a really long ride. I was beginning to get very impatient. Concerts are my absolute favorite. They're a passion. I love to just invest everything I have in them. I love to forget everything and just live for the moment. Not to mention this is one of my favorite bands. The worst part is there's nothing at all going on in the car, and the anticipation is getting to me. But the real thing that pisses me off is the fact that they brought a friend along with them. The one friend I really hate at that. He's a fucking delinquent with a bad attitude in twelfth grade. He's got that.. <em>Feel<em> you know? Like if you've ever listened to the song _Rev 22:20 _by_ Puscifer_ , and felt that_ douche bag feel_ you'd know what I'm talking about. He's got that air of, "I'm an asshole." Kind of like Ethan, but a Bit different. He's a snarky shit. I don't even know his name, I just know he's tall, with a lot of piercings, and a fucking hairstyle like Skrillex, and that alone makes me hate the fucker more. Not that it matters, but he's also completely out of the closet. He gives a bad name to homosexuals.

And as of right now, I'm currently stuck seated beside him in the back of the car. He's a friend of Derek's to my knowledge. At least I know Ethan has some sense to not hang around fucking idiots. And what makes things worse, Hen isn't here! It sucks, I can't believe she's missing this concert tonight. She must be devastated! She's the one who introduced then to me.

"Hey Ethan, where's Hen today?" I caught his gaze through the rear view mirror as he divided his attention towards me. However he raised his brow before turning down the tunes to indicate he didn't actually catch what I had said. I was annoyed to begin with, so I repeated myself with some attitude.

He gave me a roll of his eyes before he answered me. "She's stuck working until nine thirty. Not enough time to make it down there."

"_Damn._" I muttered lolling my head to the side to gaze out the window. Tonight was definitely going to have it's ridiculous ups and downs. Things were always either weird or just plain crazy when it was just the three of us. Now add a moron to the mix and I have no idea how it's going to be.

"You always want her around Georgie. Stop using her as some kind if an escape coat." The cocky red streaked jerk added. He wore attitude on his sleeve most of the time, and the way he states things like that, _really_ rubs me the wrong way. With his annoying husky voice, and spunky behavior. He means to annoy me with it, and it worked. Congrats on his part.

"I do _not_." Was all I could say to defend my case. They always do this to me, they can never just get over the fact that I like Henrietta and would rather have her around because she usually is a part of our group after all. In their delusional world they think I'm scared of having "big boy" fun or something. Heck I don't even know what they think. But I have a feeling it's something like that.

"You do too." Ethan piped up. I gave him a roll of my eyes.

"Why don't you ever trust your daddies?" Derek whined and turned his head around to give me this annoying little poutey face. I scoffed at their stupid choice in words before flicking Derek's lips. I hate being tag teamed.

"Don't make that face Derek. It doesn't suit assholes. And haven't we been over this before? I don't like your supervision." Both Ethan and Derek started laughing, and nodding their heads.

"Oh, we definitely remember that one.. It's hard to forget."

I ended up throwing on a bit of a pout after that remark. However, my pouting tends to be this array of pure hate and venom that burns your eyes with the quickest glance. They seem to have noticed, because Derek decided to add:

"_D'aaaaaw_.. Cheer up emo kid." I kicked the back of his seat.

"Don't fucking bring up the past!" They laughed so hard I thought they might pass out. I mean honestly I don't even remember how fucking long ago that was, and they _still_ haven't dropped it! "Hen's better company then you guys will ever be.." My voice had stayed it's bitter tone.

"Want us to drop you off at her work then?" Ethan decided to add. "You and her can have a blast as she styles some fag's hair? Hmn?" He was clearly annoyed with my attitude that _they_ had caused in the first fucking place. He had apparently decided on being the angry parent of the conversation. I shook my head in reply, and threw my glare out the window. "Good." Was all he replied with. I heard a small chuckle, and a pair of eyes engulfing my personal space. So, I turned towards Skrillex to tell him what I've told him many times before.

"I _hate_ you." It caused him to burst out laughing. Derek sighed in the front seat.

"Don't be so mean Georgie!" He said in this annoying mock whiny voice. I ignored him and took to my window again. I was finding the trees more interesting then the events in the car at that moment. Watching them whiz by, and Ethan cranked the tunes up again.

* * *

><p>It was at least another twenty minutes of driving before we arrived at the venue. We stood near the front of this long line of rowdy punks. We were about an hour early. Although I was again getting impatient. I was about to pick a fight with Ethan again, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I usually don't get messages when I'm with my friends, so it was rather bizarre. I summed it up to be Hen telling me about how upset she was that she couldn't make it. However when I checked my phone I was puzzled by the unknown number on display. But, when I read the message I immediately knew who the fuck this was...<p>

_"Hey, Georgie. Don't be alarmed. I got your number off Stan. I was going to ask you something earlier but you were sort of, uhh busy. In last class I wrote a paragraph on biological mutations, do you think we can use it in our project somehow?"_

"Mother of fuck!" The words came tumbling out of my mouth on their own will, clearly showing my surprise and disapproval of his actions. The little shit, it wasn't bad enough already. Now I had to hear his annoyingly preppy voice chime through my head. I definitely was not expecting this at a concert I was planning to have a good time at. I quickly texted Marsh.

_"What the hell, man? Don't go giving my number out to anyone!"_

He never replied. I assumed he was busy. I was now in a conflict with myself if I should reply to his stupid message or just ignore the fucking thing. I mean, I wouldn't give two shits if he put that in our project, I mean come one. Why the hell did her need permission to do so? Ike is beyond me, seriously. And in the middle of my thoughts I heard Ethan ask, "what the hell was that all about Georgie?"

"None of your business." I spat back as an automatic reply. It came out quick, and venomous. I knew immediately that it probably offended him. Because he came back with a quick backlash.

"Then don't go making it my business by making it a fucking scene." Aggression lacing his vocals. However, I ignored him and quickly typed up a reply I had decided on.

_"Just use it... I don't even care..."_ I felt satisfied with it and was about to pocket my phone when a reply came almost instantly. It was like he was sitting there, waiting on pins and needles.

_"Oh, okay then. What's with all the dots? '...' It seems unnecessary."_ I had to stare at that message for a few moments to process. Who the hell asks that?

_"It's a sign of being annoyed..." _It was the best answer I could come up with.

_"Oh, what's annoying you? What are you doing?"_ Oh my god. He's either oblivious or just a moron. Or some new form of real life troll.

_"I'm at a concert..."_

_"Oh cool! What band?"_ I took a large in hail of breath and gently rubbed my temple for a few seconds as I scraped up enough energy to reply to these dumb messages.

_"A band your hipster ass wouldn't like.."_

_"Q nQ I'm not a hipster!... - See, I'm annoyed now. I used dots. Lol."_ That was almost enough to make me face palm.

_"Wow..."_ was all you can really respond with.

_"Wow, you're really annoyed now! Lol."_ It was one thing to text someone you don't really know, and another to keep the conversation going.

We went back and forth and back and forth like that for the full time I stood in line. We even continued this stupid conversation as our line of rowdy people were hoarded into the venue. He was actually pissing me off, though I couldn't stop responding to him. If I did, I'd feel like I lost some kind of war. It was about honor now, and I was gonna have the last goddamn word if it took me all night. I had to put my phone away briefly as security violated me for weapons or drugs, however it was put right back in my hands the moment we were on the other side. We resumed our bickering. I then absentmindedly followed my friends to the T-shirt booth. I knew they were getting ready to do some serious moshing, and make some glorious memories.

_"I'm busy Ike. Leave me alone, I'm going to help my friends decide on T-shirts."_ I tried to get him to give up this pointless battle.

_"No ones telling you to reply, Short-Dark-And-Bruty~"_ For a moment I almost smashed my phone against the back of this mans head who stood in front of me. I decided against not breaking my phone because of this little fucking shit of a hipster. So instead my fingers worked at a reply frantically and urgently. All my anger very apparent in my actions. I was almost done when Ethan decided to intrude.

"Put your fucking phone away Georgie! What fucking shirt are you going to get?"

"I have no money asshole." I spat back. Obviously bitter, and still burning from Ike's jab. There wasn't even a point to be in this line if I couldn't have a fucking shirt in the first place.

I heard my tall friend take a huge breath, hold it for a moment, and release it all the while he swiped my phone right out of my hands. I had no choice but to gaze up at him. His features were very dark, irritation was etched all over. "This is me offering. Take it, or leave it." I was put off by his actions. I stared for quite a few seconds before I turned to the display of shirts and picked a number. Ethan gave me my phone back, turned to the bald man in the booth and ordered it. It was a small size, and he dropped it in my hands as we walked over to the side to get situated. I was staring at my shirt like it was freaking Cthulhu. It was so awesome. It had our bands label on it, and this amazing art in the background. I had to look at Ethan and give him the most sincere thank you. I even smiled during it. He returned it subtly and nodded his appreciation.

I was so thrilled with it, I ended up texting Henrietta _"I got a shirt! It's fucking awesome. I really wish you were here."_ I pocketed my phone and took off my old shirt. I put on the new, and felt like a new man. Screw the fucking old one all together, I ended up ditching it in the corner. I was now proudly branded with the label of one of my favorite bands! It gave me a bounce to my step as I confidently followed my two friends and an idiot down to the floor of this arena. I was so ready for this, and as I entered the floor my excitement sent a trail of goosebumps running up my arms. I was so happy these were general admission tickets, I gave a snarky look to the people sitting in the bowl of this arena as I stood directly in the center on the floor. I hoped they were envious.

But before we joined the ever growing crowd we ended up forming a small circle in the back for our random chatter. My mood had changed significantly and I was actually not as pissed off to have a douche like Skrillex here. And I was generally not pissed off at all, which is rare for someone like myself. We were discussing how close we wanted to be, and what would be the better choice for me and my god awful height. The very front of the crowd was what they kept suggesting for me, however it was always hard to keep your place when you were in the front. People didn't care who you are, they just like to butt rush it and budge their way as much as they can. But I don't think this discussion was anything important in the long run, I think it was just happening to pass the time we so desperately wanted to dwindle away. Then, out of the blue, a very girly voice piped up from behind us. I didn't have enough time to take a look before Ethan was embraced from behind from a female I'd never seen before. She was laughing and covering his eyes with her hands. A small smile was soon taking his lips for a ride as he turned around and hugged the girl. She was in baby blue skinnys, red chucks, and a wife beater with the bands logo. She honestly didn't look like she belonged here, and I had no idea who she was. However I wasn't going to ask, and by knowing Ethan for so many years I was able to read his body language, and it spoke out with _'friend' _and nothing more then that. I've seen Ethan around someone he's liked before, and his actions are extremely different. Not to mention, I don't think he swings that way. I could be wrong though.

When she was let go she gave a smile to the rest of us, and a small wave. We returned it, and she turned her attention back to Ethan. Things really cleared up when she began to ask Ethan about the recital coming up. I had realized she was probably just in his string class and they probably were good friends. I immediately had no problem with her, I mean she was a Volbeat fan. It automatically made her a friend of mine, I had no hostility towards her at all. I have no idea why the same didn't go for Skrillex. I just know it didn't. And I wasn't about to allow it...

She ended up joining in with the mindless chatter. She wouldn't stop talking about how adorable I was. To be honest it was annoying as hell but I wasn't going to hold it against her forever. Except when Skrillex would laugh I would give him this glare of pure disgust. And vowed to myself to never forgive the fucker. It lasted like that for another ten minutes before we eventually made our way into the crowd and placed ourselves about three people away from the front. Ethan being the snow plow of forcing people out of the way. And as the minutes began to melt away towards the time of the opening act, it began to get harder and harder to move around. We were getting packed like sardines and I was getting excited again. But even with all these people I still managed to feel my phone buzz against my leg. With enough time left I pulled it out and read the message that was assumed to be from Hen.

_"O.O I'd love to be there.. However this is awkwardly random affection!"_ I face palmed hard on that one. FUCK! Wrong fucking person! One of these days, I'm going to punch him in the face. He's not going to know why, but I will. And it'll feel so good.

_"Wrong person! Goddamnit!.. Ignore that last message!" _I sent him in reply and forwarded my original message I wanted to send to Hen, TO HEN.

_"D'aaaw.. I thought I'd gotten through to your black heart for a second lol."_

I groaned in annoyance and texted him a _"fuck you"_ in reply and I pocketed my phone once again. It happened at the right time, right at the moment that the lights dimmed. It made my heart skip a beat. Dead silence filled the room for what felt like a full minute before the crowd erupt in an array of cheers. It was so loud, and I was one of them. Adrenalin was coursing through my veins, cheering me on and telling to to give it my all! But the whole crowd began to rush towards the front, forcing everyone's bodies together even more so then before, it was almost hard to breathe. And we were at that moment that I hated my height, because the tall fucker with a mohawk decided to take his place in front of me. I couldn't really see anything, I could only hear. But it didn't crush my excitement as my cheers were still rolling out in a natural flow. What I was hearing sounded like some kind of opening theatrics and I really wished I could see them! Standing on my toes didn't help, nor leaning to the side, I tried shuffling over an inch, but nothing! and just when I was giving up I felt a strong rough tug on my wrist. I couldn't process it at all, before I was pressed up against the gate at the very front. I looked up at the stage and I had perfect view of _everything_. I looked behind myself and seen Ethan looking down at me with this amused grin. I Gave him a small smile of gratitude as he nodded in return. I was now directly in the front, and I was so psyched! One of the first times I actually held this position. And so far I was witnessing one man standing in the dark of the coliseum, a man from the first opening act. I knew him too. He was from a band I really loved, _almost_ as much as Volbeat. He was saying a few lines, creating a long theatrical opening to his first song. It hit home with me, and I could feel my heart pounding as his band mates began to slowly make their way onto stage in the dark and take their positions.

Then, when he finally string that first note on his guitar, it followed by the lights shooting on and all the band members joining in with the rhythm of their first song, it was one of the best moments I've had in a long long time. I could have died right then and there and considered my life lived. I was so stoked. Before I even knew it I was so enveloped in the show I hadn't noticed time slipping by. The intermissions between artists seemed like hours but when they began their show it only felt like minutes. My heart and soul was going out to this show. When Volbeat entered the stage I could barely contain my embarrassing fanboy excitement. I was beginning to feel the raw scratchiness of my voice taking over with the amount of cheering being done tonight. However I didn't give a fuck as soon as Micheal sang out that first note I was gone. I didn't give a fuck what was going on around me. All I knew was this euphoric feeling. Something so surreal I can't even begin to explain.

No matter what, stinky sweaty men, rowdy people, drunk idiots, could have been there, nothing could ruin my time I was having. I'm not happy often, and this was a sense of pure pleasure in the moment, rocking out with passionate people to one of my all time favorite bands.

* * *

><p>The night had been really long, and I would be lying if I had denied being tired. At one point I lost my place in the front and got to take fun in the act of pushing and shoving around in the mosh pit. It really was something. After the band had played their last song, and hadn't returned for an encore I slowly trudged my way out of the sweaty stinky alcoholic crowd. I went to meet my friends where they had assigned our designated meeting area to be. After all I lost them as soon as the music started playing. I also think Ethan kept leaving the crowd to down some booze. I had this little inkling that he was trashed, and when I arrived I was met with the sight to prove it. All of them looked a little tipsy-<em>aside from Derek<em>- and when I came into view Ethan gave me this smug little grin. His hair was in sweaty messy locks, and he had this pink tinge littered over the apples of his cheeks. "Did you have a good time kiddo?" His words were sloppy and slurred. However I gave him a nod, as he staggered over to me only to ruffle my locks. I just let him, no use in arguing to someone who can't comprehend life right now. He cheered loudly in my already ringing ear as he guided us towards the exit of the venue. I gave a look over my shoulder at Derek who was shaking his head with a small smile. It was rather rare to see this vain individual acting like a total tool. I had decided on taking advantage of it if the time came to it.

The chilly Colorado air was a hard bite as the doors closed behind us. The wasted boy with the black curls was belting out the lyrics of _Still Counting_ while he walked his way to the car with the rest of us. Other drunks were cheering him on and chanting with him, joining in for the love of this band. I couldn't help smiling at the situation. It felt warm, and together. Tonight didn't turn out as bad as I had assumed it'd be. But there was that moment of realization that I was now going to have to cram into the car with Skrillex and everyone else. And doing the math in my head I just knew I'd be sitting in the middle between Ethan's friend (who had decided she'd catch a ride with us,) and Derek's. I had this small bit of hope as we arrived to the car and we began boarding that maybe, just maybe I wouldn't. I observed as, Derek got in the drivers seat, Ethan got in the passengers seat, and Skrillex on the left in the back... Me in the middle. I sighed. Ethan's friend got in on the right side of me. I guess not everything could have been perfect. The car was started up, and pulled out of the parking lot for the long drive home.

It smelled of cigarettes and alcohol in here at the moment. And I was doing that thing where I was basically crushed up against the female beside me to avoid touching _him_. Except at the moment it seemed that he and her were conversing. She was asking him his name, and he replied with Lucifer. _Lucifer._ I had to laugh. Fuck that.

"What?" He asked me. I was still snickering and shaking my head.

"First of all, I've known you for like a year and a half. Not once did I know your name. Second, you don't match that name. I wasn't expecting that." He was gazing at me with this look of confusion like I had just told him some kind of algebra problem. He ended up scoffing. "Actually you know what I think? You're lying."

He glared. "Why the hell would I do that?"

I grinned like a cat who's caught his prey. I pulled this brown leather wallet out of my pocket and handed it over to him. His eyes were wide in surprise. I happened to notice him drop the thing as he was buying a last drink. I picked it up and seen his name. "Your name is Steven. One of the most boring everyday names you can ever have." He looked like he snarled for a moment but I couldn't tell as he huffed a breath. "No one can have such a cool name like Lucifer, especially you asswipe." I felt happy all over again.

Ethan whipped his head around to stare at us. "Oh my god! Your name is Steven?" He started laughing like a maniac. Steven glared at me, it was something venomous. I was curled against the brunette female beside me as I looked at him with half lidded eyes and an amused smirk. it was extremely unexpected of him to lick his finger and rub his saliva on my cheek. It took a moment to process the action.. _EW!_ I felt like a little boy again, like cooties existed! _Fuck,_ they did with him! In moments I was in this girls lap after I slapped Steven. He was laughing like a loser. My drunk friend in the front of the car was staring at us like we were the biggest amusement of the night. Derek was quiet. He couldn't deny the small glances he was giving us through the rear view mirror though. I was embraced by the fruity smelling girl as she pulled my head into the crook of her neck. She was laughing. Her arms felt like a barrier against the world at the moment. I guess my friends were right, I take girls as some sort of shield. I thought it was only Henrietta at first, but maybe it was just certain girls. I wasn't sure yet, but I like this one. I decided to press the bottoms of my boots against Steven's thigh. He ignored me. The rumble of the car was almost causing me to doze off. I would have felt awkward if I fell asleep in her arms after a day of knowing her. So I occupied myself with my phone. I seen a reply from Hen. I smiled as I read it.

_"Fuck, I know! I'm so bummed out! I hope you had fun for me.. I wish I was there too. :(" _I felt so bad she had to miss it. I texted her back reassuring her I'd tell her all about it and show her the few pictures I'd gotten. The second message was from Stan:

_"Shit sorry."_ I ignored it. The third was from Ike, I didn't even want to read it so I sent him:

_"Oh my god, goodnight you lame shit."_

I don't think I had the energy to fight for the last word any longer. That fire had burned out, I'd eventually get a rematch. So now all I could do was hope that I had gotten it anyways. I pocketed my phone now and zoned out to the sounds of Ethan's mindless chatting. The time was currently one AM and we weren't going to be home for awhile. I knew I'd be tired tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to make that emo reference in there ;) I'll update as soon as I can!<strong>


	9. I always knew

**An update. Wow. Lol, well I've decided to stick with the names I've been using. No point in changing them when you're a lazy person like me. **

**And aside from that, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs! It's always nice to see those in my inbox. And a huge kick in the pants to write my butt off. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ike's P.O.V<strong>

Huffing, puffing, and out of breath. It was the best explanation of my current scenario. I couldn't get out of bed this morning, I just couldn't. Now it's lead to this big rush. The one job my mom left me with today and I failed. God, I'm so stupid. I arrived ridiculously late, and had hike up all those flights of stairs to get to math. However math wasn't much to miss out on. I hate math, and after getting comfortable our teacher resumed his mindless babble. Math was one of those classes I wasn't exactly excelling in. More then fifty percent of my classes I'm boosted a grade. However with math, I'm where I'm supposed to be. My score in this class is _alright_, no tarnishing the report card or anything. I just hate it. It's also one of my only classes I have with Filmore.

however the boy usually chooses to sit in the back. As I am second to the front. So there's nothing I'm really missing out on with him. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to talk to him. And the weird thing was, he didn't really say hi at all today, or acknowledge my presence. It didn't bother me, but I did notice. He was the kind of person who sort of picks if he wants to give his attention away or not. I guess he was not in the mood for chatter. Or something happened this morning and he needed time to think about it. So, with no socializing left as an option, I began to ponder my own life. My mind works a thousand miles a minute, it's hard to focus on much, yet I found myself focusing on seeing the goths after so many years. They had a reputation in school, I remember when the elders graduated from Elementary I expected Georgie to actually break the faze. A lot of people did, but quite the contrary he ended up breaking in a reputation for himself, and himself alone. And I never caught glimpse of his friends anytime after that. I had assumed they had moved on. I had assumed Georgie was left to stand their ground alone.

But I was wrong. I seen them yesterday, and they were the same people, yet their aura felt so _different_.

I don't want to say it, I really don't.. It's just.. _Their _so.. _Attractive_. God. What happened? I mean, I thought they'd have permanent scowls and frown lines. Their faces now glow, with.. I'm not even _sure_. They looked fresh, and happy. Almost like escaping from the confinements of school and rules had rejuvenated them. My brother told me long ago about how some people aren't meant to be stuck inside walls of confinement. It was when we were discussing Stan's situation. He said some people need freedom. They need a chance to show the world they were born with success. And growing up, the goths were always left out, and no one really cared about them. But they had each other, and when the time came, they broke out together and must have became what they've always dreamed of being. They looked so happy. I wish I actually knew them, so I can see what they do. See where they brought themselves to. I think Georgie's the only one who actually goes to school. I'm not sure why. I doubt I'll ever get a chance to find out. All my life I was taught to follow the heard. I was taught to be a sheep. Heck, everyone was. Why do we bully the ones who stow away? The ones who don't want to be cooped up, and stupid enough to follow dumb rules for a work a day check. Freedom is naturally sought after, and I've never felt close to it.

I have no idea what the teacher was talking about, and at the moment I was finding it hard to care. I see Georgie all the time. Well I technically don't see him _all_ the time, I rarely see him at all. I've only heard things about him. And for some reason, I don't know why, but he seems like the kind of person I'd like to get to know. He's different and.. Not.. _Fake_. Thinking about that made me uncomfortable as I shifted in my seat and gave a gaze around at the students surrounding me. They wore their Banana Republic clothes that their rich parents had bought them. Girls in their _Ugs_, and boys in their ratty sneakers. Everyone was so, plain. And in my heart I knew I was guilty as well. I hung out with them all, I wore my crappy track pants, and _Tommy Hilfiger_ sweater. I was boring. Georgie was different. He was different and he didn't care. His friends were different. I was nothing more then another kid blending into the background of conformity.

I gave a look over my shoulder to catch Fil gazing off into space. He wore a white T shirt that must have been bought from _American Apparel_. His fading trousers weren't very thrilling to look at.

But that was just the thing. I have no idea why everyone had to be so boring. We all had a choice, and for some reason we all just stuck with following the crowd. Maybe it was because it felt safe? I don't even know, and I'm one of those people doing it. A moment later the bell rang, and Fil gathered his things and left the room without a word or even a glance in my direction. I was beginning to think I had done something wrong. However I didn't follow him. It wasn't worth it, whatever is wrong I'm sure it'll blow over soon. So with a sigh, and a quick gathering of my things I began to get ready to go to next class. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have said anything to Fil? I mean, it's not that often he gives me the cold shoulder. I'll try to say something before I head to the library at lunch I suppose.

Heading off to my next class was boring. Just like everyday. The halls were scattered with kids, there were pointless two week lasting couples walking hand in hand thinking they know what love is. Sometimes high school really sucked. It was so cliche, and mundane. It's hard to imagine how I actually like to be here most of the time. It must be the little things that keep me going, along with the sports. However second class wasn't as bad as first, it was just neutral. But the time didn't go nearly as slow as first and I had arrived to this one on time. I vaguely paid attention in this class. And I got to read a few paragraphs out loud to my fellow classmates, which is something I liked doing. However as I was enjoying this class it ended far to quickly. I don't think I was ready to head into science yet. But just like everyday I gathered my things and head out the door only to walk three doors down. Science wasn't far, and today I kind of wished it was across the building. It'd give me time to think.

As I arrived at Science and let my gaze soar over the students who had already shown up. I was put off when I didn't see Georgie at his seat. He's usually there. He always arrives early. But no matter, I took a seat in at the desk next to his. And faced my gaze forward. The whiteboard was covered in scrawl from the class before this, and I couldn't help but wish I was in gym or something right now. When I run, I don't really have to think. I can just exist. And it just feels good. I momentarily shut my eyes so I could visualize it. But I was interrupted by a nudged and small, "hey."

I smiled recognizing her voice. "What's up Lacey?" I looked over at her, and she looked a little put off.

"I'm not entirely sure." She looked away for a moment. "I think Fil's spreading stuff about you."

I raised my eyebrow. "_Naaah._" Was all I could reply with. I could only hope he wouldn't. There's nothing much to spread.

"I don't_ know_.. I just heard some kids talking a bit ago. About _something_. I don't really want to tell you, until I know it's true." she perked up when the bell rang, "but if it gets out of hand, I've always got your back alright?" She smiled and took her seat in the back leaving me puzzled. Was this the reason Fil was ignoring me?

I tried to dismiss it, however her words were eating at me. Why would Fil want to spread anything about me? What was there really to spread? I mean, I don't hide much. I'm an open guy. There wasn't much he could possibly say, and I didn't even do anything to provoke him. Could it have been about the whole Georgie incident? Was being associated with a goth really that big of a deal to him? If it was, he was being shallow. The last time I interacted with Fil was that day with Georgie. I wish he wasn't so stuck up in the clouds of his own ego. He made himself out to be a real jerk sometimes, and I wasn't even sure what he was saying about me, or if he was saying anything at all for that matter.

And by now, class was twenty minutes in, and I was still struggling on the thought of being at the end of a gossip trail. And our one and only goth still wasn't here. All I could do was sit by my lonesome with a blank piece of paper and twirl my pencil in thought. He never misses class so this was weird. And I was starting to think that maybe he purposefully skipped because of me. maybe I was everyone's worst enemy suddenly. And when the thirty minute mark came rolling around, the door creaked loudly on it's shitty hinges, and the sound of rubber squeaking against the school's waxed linoleum floors had silenced everyone for a long enough moment to divert their gazes at the goth who had walked in halfway during class. Today he was definitely a sight to see. I couldn't help but grin like a fool, his jacket was sagging off of one shoulder, his jeans were tight and very lazily put on judging by the crinkles at the knees, his shirt was riding up to show a bit of his skin just above his jeans, his hair was strewn about, and there was no trace of newly applied makeup. All there was, was traces of last nights eyeliner. he looked like he had gotten out of bed, in the same clothes, and ran here. He may have still been sleeping. I bet this is the first time a lot of us have seen this boy looking so disgruntled.

"Nice of you to join us Georgie." Our teacher told him. It was such a teacher thing to say. The goth gave him a frown as he sauntered over and crashed down into the seat next to mine. I stole a glance his way and he seemed to be searching his messenger bag, he retrieved a text book from it and opened to a page with a wad of papers in it. He sighed and turned towards me, flicking his gaze to directly catch eye contact.

And that was the first time I actually saw his _face_. I mean, his hair wasn't covering his face. It _always_ was. _Always_. I actually never realized how often his face is hidden behind his ebony locks. Today it was messed off to the side. So for the first time, I got to stare him in the _face_. There was no security blanket, no comfort curtain. Just his everyday face that was often off limits. He was pale, and that was a given, but his features were so _symmetrical_. He had perfectly balanced eyes, their color popped with the dark shade of liner smudged around them, his nose sit in this perfect position with just the right size and perky, his brows were nicely shaped and fell into their natural slope, his bottom lip was just a bit fuller then his top and shaded a carmine pink. You'd never know because of the tar colored lipstick he always wore. He kind of had a boyish face, and it was clear of any blemishes, yet it was surely to define with the coming years. He actually _floored_ me for a moment. I thought this kid would be weird looking. I had to sit there with my tongue tied like an idiot.

He had apparently said something to me, and it had completely gone over my head. But the worst part about everything is how my heart was beating. It was _racing_, and my face was hot. I had to drop my eyes to the blank pages of paper on my desk before I asked him to repeat himself. Why did all the goths have to be so unique and _attractive_ now? Have I never actually noticed Georgie's features before? I've made eye contact, and noticed his chestnut color hues, however I apparently never seen _him_. I was finding myself choking on a response, "I'm sorry." Ended up coming out. He looked puzzled. And then those nicely shaped brows of his fell into an angry _V_.

"_I _wrote_ a lot for our project._" He repeated, except this time he emphasized every word, and sounded very annoyed and he had this unashamed venom evident. He's so moody. Instead of answering him I let my eyes fall to his chest and read the text scrawled across his T shirt. It was easily recognizable to be the concert shirt he had gotten yesterday. I wasn't sure what to say after finally examining the attractive Gothic asshole, so I went with the first thing that I could come up with.

"I see your shirt you were so happy about. It's really nice. However a _bit_ form fitting." I brought my gaze back up, and he no longer looked angry, more so weirded out. His brows furrowed.

"I wasn't discussing my shirt Ike." He brushed me off. He gave me the impression of not wanting to talk about himself, or not appreciating compliments. I know people like him. And I couldn't help feeling mischievous as I gave him a smile.

"You know, I've never seen your face before." His eyes darted away and focused on the wall ahead of him, and I seen his hand involuntarily jerk to his hair. He hadn't instructed it to do so, however it was instinct to feel comfortable again. I don't know what came over me, but it was fun to make the goth show emotion. Maybe it was making me feel better about _myself_. "It's very pretty. And you have very beautiful eyes." I sat there innocently and waited for his response.

It was _so_ amusing. He sat there in silence for a minute, and then he ended up not knowing what to do, so he just got angry. "_Fuck_, Ike. _Shut up_. I'm telling you I wrote some shit for our project asshole!" He shoved some papers my way "_fucking_ read it." He spat, and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, his air of awkward was making it hard for me to keep a straight face. But alas, I scanned over his neat writing and it was all good, and greatly usable.

"It looks good." I stated my opinion. He scoffed, and ended up letting out a long yawn.

"Does this mean I don't have to be around for lunch time?" He looked at me. There was hope in his eyes for a mere few seconds before I laughed at him.

"Screw you, we still have to type all of this up, proof read it, add facts, do pictures, there's a lot to do. You can't just leave it all to me." I set his papers on his desk again, and picked up my pencil. "_So_ after class we should head to lunch and get to work." I added my dorkiest smile at the end, and I didn't catch his expression, but I could feel it. It was a sense of loath.

"I stayed up all night.. To write all this. And I still have to give up my lunch times?" I looked at him. Actually surprised. Did he really do that? To avoid me? _Wow_.

"You're such a hateful prick. And it's still not going to save you." My eyes had left him as I began to write down some ideas on one of my blank pieces of paper that I had neglected nearly all period. He hadn't said anything after that. All he did, was silently put his face on his desk. I think he might have drifted off soon after. I thought he'd punch me, but it was apparently to much effort.

* * *

><p>It seemed to be a short while until the bell rang, and Georgie didn't even flinch. I had to give him a nudge. "Dude class is over." Truth was, I was a bit frightened to wake him. So I just kind of stood here like an idiot for three minutes. I thought the teacher would have taken the time to do it, however he didn't. So it ended in my hands. We were the only two still in here, and when I gave him a shake his head shot up. And he looked around confused and disgruntled.<p>

"I wasn't _sleeping!_" I don't think he wanted to say that, but it came out. I had to fight back a smile.

"Class is over, we should go now." I muttered back. I couldn't help but detect a trickle of red leaking across his cheeks. It was cute in a weird way. He sloppily gathered his things and willingly left out the door, _with_ me. I thought he'd fight for some kind of rule that we had to be at least ten feet away. But as the boy gave another big yawn I realized he was to tired to fight much today. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Maybe he'd just let the fight break out after not having one for so long. it was hard to determine with this guy.

So side by side we walked down the hall together. I hadn't realized it, but we were being stared at. I only noticed when we arrived at the library, I heard someone whisper about us. And when I looked around, a lot of people turned away. Was it taboo to be interacting with this guy or something? People need to grow up.

When we turned a corner we seen a table far away from anyone and both instinctively were drawn to it. He took his seat, and I sat across from him. He pulled out his book, as did I, however sitting here in silence was awkward. And it was something bound to happen if we went by his rules. And if I ever wanted to get to know him at all, this would probably be my one and only chance. My one and only chance to speak with someone no one has gotten the chance to know. At this school anyways. But finding my voice was weird right now for some reason. The only thing encouraging me was the annoying sound of his pen scribbling things down. But I was just being silly, he wasn't going to physically bite me. So I threw out my first go at conversation. "Soooo.."

I hadn't even said a topic or a question, but the boy tensed for a moment as I seen his eyes roll up from his paper and land on me waiting for my nonsense. I looked away. But I had to think of something. "What do you do for fun Georgie?" It was the best I could do.

"Why do _you_ need to know?" He was always one to be on the defensive side. I gave him a shrug. Cause there wasn't really any good reason, I just wanted to chit chat. Simple as that. He continued writing but, whatever possessed him to answer, I'll never know. "I draw." It was two words said very hesitantly and quietly. Those two words intrigued me, and made me want to know more about it. He gave me a human response. He _draws_. he does something cool. I'd seen one picture before, but I wasn't sure if it was an actual hobby or just something he did at that moment.

"So you have like, sketchbooks and stuff like that?" I couldn't help but play with the end of my pencil as I waited for an answer.

"Well, you tend to have those when you take up drawing as a hobby, Ike." He gave a weird hair flick that he must have picked up from his friend, and it made me notice his raised brow. He made me feel kind of silly, I wanted to shrink under his gaze. It's never this hard to talk to people. "You've also seen that one picture I did." He continued writing.

"Well, _yeah_." I sighed "I just thought that maybe you'd tell me you painted or something else, _pfft_, I don't know." I began to search through my pencil case to distract myself from my verbal stupidity.

"I do paint."

"Fascinating." He gave me this weird snort. "Well, I would have been interested if it have not been to late." I spat back.

"_Fuck_" I heard him whisper under his breath, as he leaned back in his chair and dropped his pencil on his written work. "Fine, I'll fucking humor you. What do _you_ do for fun, Ike?" I stared at the boy waiting my response. _Whoa,_ is he granting me a conversation? Has Satan risen from the ground for him to be so forward? I had to remember this kid is running on little to no sleep. I shouldn't be surprised by his spontaneous behavior.

"I like sports. Running mostly, baseball, biking, and snowboarding." I pondered for a moment before I looked at him. The moment I did I felt this heat rising to my face, it tingled. I felt embarrassed for some reason. He was giving me this cocky smile, with these accusing eyes to prove it. It was like he had looked into my soul and had know what I was going to say even before I had said it. He gave me a scoff, and a very light amused chuckle. He was being a jerk. It's not like those are all ordinary, there aren't _that_ many people who snowboard!

"Oh _course_ you do Ike, of course you do." Silently the goth snatched his pencil back into his hand and dismissed me. He continued his writing and didn't look like he wanted to engage in anything further. He was acting like some kind of god. But at this point I felt the need to impress him. I was unique. I really was. But how could I show it?

"You don't know me well enough to label me as some little.. Typical _high school_ freshman." I frowned at him. He didn't bother looking. His attitude was irritating me.

"Ike, you're nothing different then _them_. You shop at their crappy stores, you get amazing grades-and _enjoy_ it, you hang out with the douche bags, you engage in as many extra curricular activities as you can, and you come from a wealthy family who's going to lead you in the direction of a blind neutral conformity business life. I look at you, and there's _nothing_ different about you. You are going to walk in the same line everyone else will, and die not knowing how to have lived." After he said that, I actually _felt_ it. It _hurt_ me. I felt it pang in my chest, and the blood rush from my face. I wanted to slap him, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run. _I wanted to prove him wrong_. The loud sound of my chair screeching away from my suddenly standing posture caused the library to silence for all but two seconds, yet the goth didn't even flinch of give me the satisfaction of acknowledgement.

"_I am different!_ I'm unique, you don't know me, and you can't say that about me!" My words were seething, and filled with anger, I was so frustrated he wouldn't understand. And he opened his mouth, but the bell rang. I stayed standing, and he gathered his things. He began to walk away, he turned his head and I seen a smile sitting there. It was smug and he knew he got me good with that one.

"You keep telling yourself that Ike. Also, delete my number. I don't want you having it." And the fucker walked away. He had a pep in his step, and I knew it was because he _knew_ he got under my skin. The funny thing is, I couldn't do a damn thing about it either. No matter how many times I tried to tell myself that this was a stupid thing to be angry over, it didn't help. I couldn't help but feel hurt because of it. And the fear that crippled me was the truth behind it. I _knew_ it was true. With the way I was going, I was no different from the rest. Being normal shouldn't be something to be upset about. It should be something to be sought after. I wanted to branch out and be someone to remember, I wanted to be different and I wanted people to know it. I wanted to change myself in a way to show it. Georgie may have flicked a switch in me. He may have offered me a new outlook on my over all self. There had to be something I was good at, something I could focus on for awhile. Or people I knew who were different. I mean, I wasn't _that_ sheltered.. Was I? The goth had left me feeling a bit lost, and as I gathered my things and arrived to class late, I didn't really care. I couldn't concentrate on it anyways.

If Georgie really thinks like that about everyone in his life, someone had to be there to remind him not everyone is a replica of a conforming society. Everyone has their unique qualities. No matter who you are, you have something about you that is different from the rest. If I have to, I'll fucking shove it in his face to prove it.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Georgie. He's such a little shit.<strong>


	10. Downfall

**Update. This should move rather smoothly now. I really enjoy writing for a spunky kid like our one and only _little goth. however, _everyone needs a downfall... **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy people are actually reading this~**

* * *

><p>The door had shut behind me with a silent click, and I immediately tuned into the gentle shuffling I heard in the living room. I knew my mom would be home, but when I heard the light suctioning sound of a <em>kiss<em>. My anger began to overwhelm me. Over the past few days a lot of things have been testing my patience, and they seemed to have been building up some kind of balloon. The last and final straw was this. My mom was the needle that pricked it's rubber and allowed every little emotion that had been dwelling inside to come rushing out at a ridiculous pace. But for a moment I just had to stand there and listen, my hands were doing this tremor as my body had began it's rage stage.

"_Your house is nice, but your _body_ is probably better."_ I heard the monster say in complete arrogance. The sound of my moms small giggle made my blood boil instantly. I threw my bag at the floor like it had assaulted me. It landed with a huge thud, and crashed into the shoe rack. It caused immediate silence. Their attention was now on me, and I think my mom knew exactly who had interrupted their little hanky panky.

"Honey? Is that you?" She called out. I was beginning to jump to assumptions a lot quicker then I already was.

"Are you fucking _married?_" The man hissed out, I heard her laugh out a _no_. It was hard to not jump to assumptions when everything seemed so plausible. My mind was made up. My mom is doing it again. _A-fucking-gain_.

_"You're a fucking slut."_ The words were said with malice and flitted through my teeth, they were laced in venom, and I couldn't even think straight. My feet brought me to the living room doorway, and I seen her. She was standing there with shame written on her face, but it was to fucking late. The man in question was sitting on the couch like he owned the place, spread eagle, and his shirt unbuttoned.

"You said you're house was empty?" The sound of his voice made me want to vomit.

_"SHUT UP!"_ There was no stopping it. I was angry, and the look in my moms eyes was one of complete knowing. There was no stopping me now. "Is he fucking paying you for your services tonight? Is that why you haven't been here for the past couple days?" my voice rose with every word, and nearing the end I was almost shouting.

"It isn't like that!" She tried explaining, but I glared her silent. The man laughed. He _laughed_. The nearest thing I had was my wallet. My eyes languidly searched for his face, and I stared him dead in his disgusting shit colored eyes. He stopping his fit of giggles, but kept that sick sardonic smirk. I narrowed my gaze. I let two seconds drag on, before I threw my chained wallet at his face, and it smacked into his forehead and the aftershock chain targeted his eye. He let out this loud curse word as he brought himself to his feet, and took his stride towards me, I immediately advanced towards him as well. I was short, but I was powerful when I wanted to be. I dare him to fucking hit me. _I dare him._. But it never happened, my mom immediately grabbed him by the arm to stop him from coming at me. I was angry. I wanted him to hit me, he was already a disgusting monster, he mine as well hit someone half his age too!

_"LEAVE!"_ I shouted at the top of my lungs. I didn't know what I was doing, or what I was saying. "Take my fucking money, and just leave! Don't _touch_ my mom you lecherous_ pig!_" I was running on anger. But I began to realize I was starting to run low, and the threat was dying in my voice. Now I was just getting upset and it was easily distinguishable. However, for but a moment, something flashed in his eyes, something like shame, or regret. Perhaps it was the mention of me being her kin, whatever it was it sort of froze him in that spot. I was turning into a mess right before their eyes, and if I spoke my emotions would have quaked my vocals, and given me away. As I looked at the both of them, I was hoping that had been enough to kill the mood. I turned around grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I slammed it so hard behind me I thought I might have broke it.

I was gone, but my thoughts were still there. What was she doing? What was all of this? Who was he? Why hasn't she been around lately? Is she really prostituting herself out? Is that it? _"Is that fucking it?!"_ That last part slipped into the chill of the air. I come home to relax, and this is all I get. More shit. Perhaps it was always shit though. Perhaps things were never okay. I was probably just blind. Blind to the clues around me. My moms been through hell and back, I knew she wasn't perfect, and I knew she wasn't the best mom, but could she really have fallen off the wagon so hard she stooped to this?

My legs had brought me to the nearest park, and as soon as I got there, like a child I couldn't stop myself from raging. I was a teenager on a child's rampage. I grabbed this thick long branch on the ground, and ran to crash it against the thick oak which was stripped of its leaves for the season. It stood tall and innocent, as the branch connected with a crack, and snapped in two. It's half that broke away whipped into the air and assaulted a near by bush. It wasn't enough though. It _wasn't_ fucking enough. I couldn't stop myself as I collided my fist with the thick jagged bark. It was the pain that snapped me back to the cold world around me. It was all so cruel. I was upset and the world always bites back. I checked on my hand, and was fascinated by its immediate bleeding. It was already covered in crimson ooze, the skin on my knuckles completely damaged, and any normal person would have hissed and cursed, but not me. I liked it. It made me feel alive. Alive I was. Alive enough to feel pain. I was no _victim_, I would never sink low enough to be a victim. But there was no denying that I was upset. I realized this when a tear dripped onto my wound. I had apparently started crying.

"I'm such a_ loser._" I couldn't help but laugh at my own downfall. I wiped my tears away, but the longer I sat there, I knew what I had to do. I wasn't happy about it one bit. But it's something that needed to be done in order to think straight. I don't remember the last time I'd done this. No one has ever seen me do this. But as my shoulders began to quake and I began to choke out strangled little sobs even I had realized this was foreign. I don't remember the last time I was in such a pathetic state. A lone boy sits at a park, sobbing over life. I was actually a little concerned someone would come around. But I couldn't stop myself even if I tried. I was frozen in time, while my body let go of it's bottled up emotions. I just had to wait it out.

* * *

><p>It took about 15 minutes before I was breathing right, and had taken to just sitting there thinking. I had my hand in my sweater, and the dull burn never left. I was actually pretty stunned. Have we really fallen to square one mom? During your teenage years and now, <em>now?<em> After you've had a son. After everything? I don't think I'll ever understand, specially after you labeled yourself as a strong woman. I knew something was wrong. But I'd been denying it. I'm lost right now, and she hasn't even tried to call me. It makes me think that they took _my_ money, and just did what they were going to do anyways. Would that really happen? Would she really do something like that? No one else ever had parent problems, except one person I know. Instinctively I pulled my phone out, and clicked his name in my contact list. The item felt cold against my ear as the tingy beep felt like it dragged on for minutes. I had almost thought he wasn't going to answer, and when he did I was surprised.

"Hello?" I heard some shuffling going on in the background.

"_Hey_, Ethan." Then a funny thing happened. I felt fine at first, I really did. But apparently my voice had not. It cracked and came out in a shaky wave. I swallowed, and laughed at myself quietly.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" I stayed silent, but I was only doing it to calm my nerves. If anything I wanted to get mad again. Being an emotional wreck makes me feel like a fragile victim. If I spoke now, he would immediately know. They've never seen me like this before, why had I called him in the first place? _This was dumb_.

I let out another laugh, because it was to late. "No, it's not fucking _okay._" I ended up letting out, and it was followed by a hiccup. I covered my mouth and dug my nails into my cheek. _Focus on the pain._. Don't break down and look _weak_.

"Georgie, what happened? Do I have to kick someones ass?" I heard the seriousness pick up, and his attention was fully focused on me. He sounded alarmed.

I was counting to ten in my mind, and taking long quiet breaths. It allowed me to speak and sound somewhat normal. "_No_." I gave a small snort. "It's just my mom.. I think she's into the _business_ again.. If you know what I mean." As a small method of distraction I gave a gaze at the sky. The sun was already setting, and the days were growing sorter. However in return, the temperature was dropping at a rapid pace.

"_Seriously?_ How do you know?" Ethan replied after a few seconds of processing.

"I _don't_ know.. But it all adds up, specially when I seen her on the couch with some loser I'd never seen before._ Fuck_, Ethan. I don't know what to do right now." I was being honest. Now what?

"Wow, I'm kind of shocked." He didn't know what to say, and I couldn't blame him. I probably wouldn't know either.

"Could I stay over tonight?"

"Sure."

"Sorry for being a random damsel in distress." I laughed.

"Just buy me a coffee tomorrow and we're even." He chuckled, "you're a pretty rare damsel. Where are you?" I told him the exact park I was located in, and he agreed to come over and pick me up. In the meantime I decided to have a seat at a park bench. I seemed to have calmed down a lot, all I had to do now, was figure out what to do. And as I was in my thoughts, about you know, my family problems, completely minding my own business, I hear this voice cut in.

_"Boyfriend problems?"_ It said. It laughed after that, and it caused me to look up instantly. Filmore was standing there, and he had with him two other people. They must have been playing catch or something, because they had a baseball. I immediately felt that anger bubbling to the surface again. That anger I was craving. I had to thank the bastered for that at least. "What's wrong _faggot_, your liner looks like its running?" He was grinning like a sly cat, however he was apparently blind to the fact that he was walking in dangerous waters right now. I stood up. His friends and him all began laughing like it was a hysterical joke. Like I was some comedian who told them something funny. I looked him dead in the eye, and began walking towards him. _"Ooooooooh!"_ They all mocked me.

"Filmore, I don't_ like_ you." I said, he appeared to be confused at my obvious information.. Then it all happened so fast. In seconds he was on the ground. The back of his head crashed against the muddy path, I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. I think the shove to the ground was enough to make my arms sore tomorrow, _fuck_ it felt good to do that. _"You piece of fucking shit!"_ I was so angry, however my voice sounded very raw right now. But then it all happened in reverse. My cheek stung in seconds after impact. I was on the ground so fast I hadn't realized what happened. But it was obvious I was going to get hit back, I mean he had two friends with him. However I wanted to have pissed them off, I wanted to be under their skin, and it made me happy knowing I had done just that. I looked up and smiled from my place in the dirt. "Hey_ Filmore..?_" The said boy was just getting up, he looked very distraught and angry. He snapped his head down at me, and the rage in his eyes made me fucking euphoric. "I know something _you_ don't know." I said in an amused tone, and as much as he wanted to kick me, he wanted to hear what I had to say. I actually always wanted to test this too. Let's see his anger levels on _this_ topic. "You shouldn't run from your sexuality." His eyes widened, and it hurt when his shoe connected with my shoulder. It hurt a lot, but it was worth it. He knelled down, and grabbed me by my shirt, he leaned so close to my face our noses were almost touching. Not once did I wince, and not once did I drop my smile. But I let my eyes fall to witness his quaking hand.

_"Shut your fucking mouth you emo piece of shit."_ He hissed.

"Well, if you stop getting angry about it, people wouldn't think it's true." He could have punched me, he really could have. But instead he back handed me, he back handed me like a little bitch. I laughed at him.

_"Masochist pig."_ He whispered, he spat in my face afterwords and dropped me. I wiped it off immediately, e_w_. "Watch your ass at school you fucking fag. We wont be so nice anymore."

"I'm not a victim Filmore." He looked over his shoulder and caught my gaze, he knew instantly that I was talking about him. To be honest I think he's actually running. It may just be my hate, but I hope that he's actually in denial. I mean, how ironic and hilarious would that be? But even so, I was just happy he was so angry about a comment like that. I laid on the ground until they were completely gone, it allowed my adrenaline to settle down before I made an effort to stand up and brush myself off. I looked at my reflection in my phone and sighed. Why must I bruise so easily? I took my seat on the bench again. Some kids are so stupid. They get bored, and have nothing else to do but pick on someone who's different. what a _Pity._ Oh, well. Where the hell is Ethan? He's taking an awfully long time.

I decided to listen to some music as I continued my wait. Contrary to popular belief I liked a wide verity of music. _While I'm Alive_ was a great song right now. But after listening to it for a good 20 minutes, I began to wonder if Ethan meant picking me up tomorrow, or now? I decided to text him again.

_"Still waiting.. Like a patient dog here."_

It took him a few minutes to reply with_ "Sorry!" _He must have had something important he was doing before hand or something._  
><em>

It took about another 5 minutes until I seen the man running across the field. He offered me a wave. And then when he got close, his smile dropped as he took in my current state. I looked like a pile of shit honestly, my make up was smeared, I was covered in dirt, my hand was scabbing over, and I had a purple bruise blossoming on my cheek. He was gawking but before he could say anything I cut him off. "_Seriously_, it doesn't matter. I told you the important stuff. Where the hell were you? Way the fuck and gone across town or something?" At my question, the air shifted. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I just ran into someone I hadn't seen for awhile." He laughed, thinking I'd drop it right away.

"Who?"

"Does it matter? Lets go kiddo you look literally horrific."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Who did you meet Ethan? You were gone for a long time. It only takes about ten minutes from your house, not almost an hour." He gave me a sideways glare, like I was at fault or something.

"_Stan_ fucking Marsh, what does it matter?" I looked at him, and he looked away. I felt a little bit awkward now. The longer I stared at Ethan, the more I began to notice the scarlet leak over his pale cheeks. The situation between those two is weird. It's been confirmed that he's had a crush on Marsh for a long time now. _How has it been confirmed?_ It technically hasn't really, I can just tell, ya'no? He's never told anyone though, or tried to make it seem that way, but he used to bully him in high school quite consistently. It gave me all the more reason to think so however. No one else notices it, no one has ever suspected it, but I've told him flat out that he's got the hots for Raven Marsh. He got mad at me, and kicked me out of his house that time. I think it sat in his mind ever since. I sure felt it now, and I wish I'd just left him to sit in his _closet_ rather then admit he spoken to his crush before coming to pick up his life long friend who was in emotional pain. _Heck_, I don't blame him. It's not like he can control his raging girly hormones. He's been stuck on Marsh like a school girl. If he knew I thought this kind of stuff to myself, he'd probably punch me so hard all my teeth would fall out.

But seriously, ever since Elementary, he's cared more about Stan then any of us ever did. The whole earring, the cane, he even ditched us to join his dance group. I mean, back then it was like _"holy fuck he is the most non conformist of all!"_ But I see through that facade now. Then in high school, he moved from being friendly to being a complete dick. I think it was his hormones settling in, and it just pissed him off all the more. Seriously, a _crush?_ That's like killing your appearance all together as a goth. I never brought it up again. But he knows I still think it. Like now, as we walked down the street, I noticed that he'd gotten kind of pissy. He wont break the silence either. _What a big baby_. I wasn't about break it for him, I was just going to walk in the quiet atmosphere without a care in the world. So the game begun as we walked over to his residence.

* * *

><p>It was a battle of stubborn but neither of use broke as we arrived to his home. He lived in an apartment by himself. Well, almost by himself. When he opened the door his beloved <em>British longhair<em> that goes by the name of _Sherbert_ came mewling on over. Ethan is not easily made happy after being pissed off, but by the sight of his cat he knelt down immediately and began to pet the walking ball of fur right where it loved to be pet. It melted into his touch, and Ethan's face was as soft as you'd ever see the guy. I was taking off my jacket and shoes, and the silence of the living room was filled with an adored animals purr. _"No one's like you'huh Sherbert?"_ I turned around to see him whispering to his kitty. The animal perked up, and trotted away into the kitchen. Ethan gave a small chuckle as he stood, "She's such a fat cat, all she ever wants is to be fed." I snorted, and invited myself into his living room. From there I heard the man in the kitchen feeding his crying animal. I loved Ethan's house. He had band posters all over his walls, CD racks full of content, he had a record player, and he had instruments all over the place. I had always dreamed of having a place like this to be honest. But I think everyone of us always had the same idea, I'm glad one of us has gotten to it so quickly.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I told him. He didn't give me a reply, so I just made my way down the hall and began washing off my ruined fist. As I was cleaning it, I was starting to see the damaged skin more clearly, it was beginning to swell, and the color purple was setting in pretty fast. I gave a small sigh as I wrapped it in some paper towels to dry it off. It was tender as hell, however I still don't regret it. Things like this remind me how my anger effects my life. Not many people spiral out of control and punch a tree bare handed. I'm a very different person in a lot of ways, and bully's don't really bother me. I don't like to let myself sit around and feel sorry for my own actions and life. I'd done that for to many years of my life. It never helped me in the long run, and only proved to make me feel like a miserable emo. If I'm not there to tell the world to fuck off when it tries to push me down, who else will be? _No_ one. That was the cruel truth behind it all.

When I made it back to the living room I seen my friend sprawled out in his burgundy leather arm chair, and his cellular device in his hand. And as soon as he seen me, ever polite, he put it away.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" He questioned. Apparently he was under the assumption I wanted to discuss my silly problems. I just smiled and shook my head. I took a seat on the matching couch just beside where he was.

"Not much to really discuss, just stupid kids from school, and I already told you about my mom." He nodded, but a small smile was seeping out at the end. He flicked his gaze at me.

"Stupid kids from school?" He questioned and sounded obviously amused with the whole mention. I laughed understanding completely.

"_I know!_ It's funny. It never get's old." We both nodded in agreement, we were so used to being outcasts that it's funny when stupid things like that happen every now and then. "Apparently I _better watch myself at school_, because_ their not gonna be so nice anymore._" I quoted them, however I mocked their voices like I was reading a scary story to a group of children. Ethan snorted. "I'd like to see them try. Fucking pathetic losers."

"_Ha!_ if they tried you'd give them a run for their money." He kinda did this thing where he lolled his head in a circle, before he dropped his face to stare back at me. "No, but seriously, if they really bother you a lot, let us know. Derek can kick their asses, he's a fucking dancer. I felt his leg muscles before." I laughed for a second, pondering the thought of my friends kicking someones ass for me like I was their frail little sister. Then I kind of deadpanned for a moment.

"How?" I looked at him, as the boy was giving me this weird smirk. "Did he fucking kick you?" Ethan started laughing.

_"Sure."_ I didn't want to question. Seriously, whatever they fucking do I don't want to know. I have a feeling Ethan's just fucking with me anyhow. But just as I was going to shift the topic the curly haired man continued to my dismay. "The last party we were at, he kind of wrapped them around me during this little snogging session and-"

"SHUT UP ETHAN!" I covered me ears, my eyes witnessing his mouth moving but my brain blocking out the rest. After that he broke into a fit of _manly_ giggles. "That's just, _ew!_" I screwed up my face with my words, and shook my head to rid of the thought. I was going to continue this little outburst but my phone went off. It was my 'get out of jail free card' at the moment. But it was bitter sweet when I read the message. Ike. _Oh_, what a surprise these days. I gave a small grin at seeing the length of the message. This was gonna be good.

_"Seriously Georgie. I've been thinking about what you've said. You act like everyone's the same, but everyone's got their own unique qualities. Sure some are very generic, but someones always good at something others aren't. I bet through your entire life, you've never ran down, or even walked down some of the trails in the forest bright and early in the morning. Do you know how that makes you feel? It's fantastic, if you want to experience something other then your own conforming routine, come find me, at 6 am-be brave and wake up at that time-at the front of the school."_

I gawked at it for a little bit longer before I physically started laughing my ass off. My elder friend was giving me this questioning gaze. Fuck, was he really that _butt-hurt_ over this? Oh my god. I have to give Ike _some_ credit, like _wow_. What a loser. I knew I pissed him off, I had no idea I pissed him off that much. Fuck! I'm just going to fucking show up. It'll be so funny, and an awesome way to just mess with him some more.

_"LOL! you care way to much, loser." _

I sent the message and looked to Ethan. "Sorry, dumb kid from school. I apparently have to be up early tomorrow, so I better go to bed early." I mocked a well behaved child. Ethan gave me a _pfft_, as he turned on the tv and the xbox. I knew we'd be playing games for hours now, and I was very excited to do so.

"We should order food tonight." My awesome friend added. I gave him a enthusiastic nod. Then decided to quickly gave Ike another message: _"I'll be there tomorrow. And delete my number you creep."_

I had to thank Ike and Ethan however. With people like them, it was hard to think about your mother who might have dropped back into being a prostitute. It hurt less, and I had a reminder of the pain already. My swollen hand was there to show my remorse for her actions. Tonight I will play away the worry, and tomorrow I will be truly amused by the stupidity of Ike.


	11. Silly kids

Ike's text had me in hysterics last night. I was basically thinking about it right up until I fell asleep. Ethan didn't find it as amusing as I, but he just didn't understand that's all. However, that was all last night. Last night verses now was very different. I was currently walking down the streets during this unholy time in the morning, with my eyes barely open, and my body not even awake yet. It was making me out to be more miserable then anything. It definitely wasn't funny anymore. Five forty five AM isn't exactly my cup of tea-_coffee_. Coffee.. Boy did that beverage sound good. Coffee is what I need. I didn't even have coffee today. I basically rolled out of bed and away from Ethan and I's cuddle fest to clumsily get ready to go. _(Yes, we sleep in the same bed much like Henrietta and I. It's just normal now. And it's not our fault when we wake up snuggled together or spooning. We've just gotten so fucking used to it that it doesn't matter anymore.)_ I left the house like someone who just rose from the dead, and I had to exorcize self restraint and hope to not punch Ike in the face for no reason at all. I was moody. However I almost hoped he said something _so_ stupid, that I had no choice but to give him a good punch in the face.

Then I found that the thought of punching Ike in the face, was the only thing to be motivating me at the moment. I really wanted to have a reason to hit him. I pushed myself along with that awesome thought, trudging down the cold streets in silent prayer that I'd get to hit Ike today. All he needs to do, is say something _really_ stupid. Then I could just give him one good punch in the face, and it'd make my day. Please god let this be the day-_this is fucking pathetic-_I cut myself off. The realization wasn't hard to see, I was being silly. I was just grumpy and tired. I needed to wake up a bit, and maybe get out of this stupor. I tried to meagerly stretch my arms up over my head as I let out a long yawn. My body felt the strain, and it helped a bit. I gave a look around to try and notice my surroundings, the sun was on the mist of just barely rising. It was cascading a beautiful hue of red, pink, orange, and yellows across the sky. It's something people love to see, but I'm pretty indifferent to it. It was just the beginning of another day, and I was beginning it a lot earlier then I'd like to be. However contrary to my complaining, as I began to get closer and closer to my destination I started to forget about being tired. That wasn't the issue anymore. A new one was arising.

I _really_ didn't want to see Ike. At all. Even yesterday when I was laughing about it, it still wasn't an enjoyable thought. Yet, I was swallowing my pride and doing the exact opposite. But the closer I was getting towards the school, I was finding myself with more and more regret. I should have just stayed asleep. Then continued my merry little life instead of doing this. And I had now gotten close enough that in the mist of the morning I seen someone standing there and leaning against a pole. It stopped me dead in my tracks. _God_.. That's definitely him. Just seeing him made the urge to turn tail and run almost become a reality, however I had already gotten this far. I really didn't want to deal with him. But running would be cowardly, I huffed a breath and fought my urge to leave. _Fuck it_. I took my stride towards him. It would be stupid of me to let him dominate the situation that I technically gotten us involved in.

So I'll just make this a game in my own mind. A game of awkward. I make him more awkward then I. _That's_ it, I'll just make him out of place, rather then I. That's all I got to do. I gently played with the strap of my messenger bag as I got closer with every small step. When I arrived, regardless of my nerves, I spoke up first.

"Hey, loser." He didn't move, however I did hear him giggle to himself. Then I noticed the cord for his headphones, and it made _me_ feel like the loser. So I stood there awkwardly deciding on whether to reach over and alert him of my arrival, or wait for him to notice.

_"I wanna touch you, kiss you, freak you, fuck you, lick you, tease you, please you, suck you."_ The boy sang out rather happily. I honestly had no thoughts as the boy bobbed his head to the beat of his music. My mind went blank. _"I wanna make you cum.."_ He whispered, the smile on his face never falling. His iPod in the palm of his hand as he tapped his finger to the beat. _"I wanna-"_ My face was hot, I think I was embarrassed _for him_. I didn't want to hear anything else, so I interrupted him immediately by jabbing his arm. He jumped and snapped his gaze towards me as he pulled his headphones from his ears. "_Oh_, good morning." He squeaked in surprise, but broke from it pretty easily and offered me a smile, like I'd somehow didn't hear what he was just singing about. Was that all he listened to? Raunchy music about sex? This is the second time now.

"Uhm. Good morning. I guess." I muttered, it was underlined with attitude.

"Wow, didn't think you'd actually show." He explained as he was putting his music device into his backpack. I found myself regretting this the longer I stared at the younger boy, who to my dismay was winning in the height department. He was wearing a light blue track jacket, and some baggy black sweats that met with a pair of grey jogging shoes. He looked to me, and gave a soft laugh. "Are you really going to run in those jeans?" His right eyebrow arched in a small tease. I frowned in return. As if it wasn't hard enough to socialize with him, he has to go and make it awkwarder by playing like we were acquaintances.

"I don't care." I replied, it was pretty neutral of a response. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright then, I've already warmed up, so lets get going." He gave me a genuine smile. The pep this guy had so early in the morning made me uncomfortable. He began walking in a direction that I realized was the road. "Are you ready?" He questioned. I was slightly wondering what that was supposed to mean?

"Uhhh, _yeah_." I replied with passive aggressive sarcasm, acting like that was the stupidest thing I'd heard. It's not like my fucking leg was injured or something. He sighed. But he set the rhythm, it was steady and rather slow. I felt like he was taking it easy on me. To be honest it was slightly offensive. I was instantly irritated.

However it was like he picked up on my irritation without even giving a look in my direction, he piped up "I don't want to ruin _my_ energy to early, so I'm going to take it slow."

"Do you get tired easily?"

"Have you ever went jogging before?" He questioned with sass. I frowned, the truth was no. I haven't. This was a first. The closest I'd ever gotten, was running down the street away from someone I pissed off. "It's called pacing yourself." He informed me.

I gave a scoff in return. The guy didn't say anything to me however, only ever so slightly picked up the pace. But as we kept going in silence, I began to loose my breath pretty quick. But I didn't want to seem like a loser, so I kept pushing myself and I noticed we were heading for a trail in the nearby woods. It was a dirt trail, and must have been used often judging by how there was no grass growing on the commonly walked on soil. The only thing that was surrounding it was vegetation. The trees were tall, strong, and looked incredibly healthy. They were evergreens. They must have been old. Their trunks were fat and solid with age, it felt almost fresh to be running through here. It was an odd thing to explain. The air itself felt clean, however I knew deep down that it mustn't have been that different from that podunk little mountain town. It was just a mental thing. And the only other noticeable thing at the moment, were the tiny trickles of sunlight poking through the evergreen's growth. It was a nice setting, and would have been more enjoyable if I wasn't being worked so hard.

I was _tired._ A small sweat was beginning to break out over my forehead. I honestly didn't think I'd get tired this quick. I over estimated myself. And my fucking smoking habit wasn't helping at all. And as I was mentally encouraging myself to keep pushing on, we rounded a corner a moment after, and it lead straight up a steep hill. Any power I had gained had drained instantly, and I wanted to fall to my knees in defeat. But I couldn't bring myself to do it out of sheer pride. Nor did I say anything, I didn't want to seem like an out of shape loser in front of him. So I began to trudge uphill with no break. My legs feeling like wet noodles, and my body aching with stress. I was getting a cramp in my side from breathing so hard as the minutes passed by, but he never once stole a glance my way.

And I lasted for about another 5 minutes. Until my body just couldn't do it anymore. _I can't take this!_ My mind was screaming, and my muscles were begging me, every ounce of my being was searing in over exertion. I couldn't control my body any longer as I keeled over and landed on my knees in the cold soil, and it was just as Ike announced "we're here!" However I was to busy violently gasping for air. He heard my desperation and must have turned around to look at me, and then he let out this little amused smile. "You said you were alright, so I didn't make any rest stops." I heard his words however I still wasn't really in the mood to reply. It was hurting to breathe, even my ears were throbbing. My whole body was heaving with every small breath and I had sweat caking my forehead.

A truly pathetic sight...

It probably wouldn't have been so bad, maybe if I wore some shorts instead of jeans, however it was against my moral code. And as I was kneeling here I thought Ike was beginning to worry that I might be on the verge of death. But then he burst out laughing at me. I had to hand it to him though, it was really stupid of me to push myself so ridiculously hard over pride. Even I let out a throaty little pathetic chuckle, because what else could I do? Get mad at him? Regardless of how much I hate the kid, it was kind of my fault this time. And when I looked back up, he was just standing there smiling at me. It was warm, and friendly. He meant it. It wasn't fake, it wasn't mocking, it was real. And I couldn't help but find it weird. No matter how mean I can be to him, he never holds a grudge for long. He always seems to get over it. It surprises me to be honest. Like, could I punch him in the face and have him laugh with me tomorrow?

"Good _god_ Ike." I managed to squeak out, using some of the air that I just gained back. But my sentence trailed off as I was working to speak without sounding like a complete out of shape loser. I stood up on shaky legs, and brushed some dirt off my knees. I may be a skinny kid, but running was _not_ my thing. "Why the fuck did you take me up a goddamn mountain?" I asked, he ended up laughing at me again.

"It wasn't a mountain! It was just a hill. Not even that big really." He teased. But for whatever reason, it didn't piss me off. Usually something like that would. Instead I ended up giving a small smile in return. I hadn't tried to, it just happened out of instinct. He didn't show it, but I seen the surprise in his eyes.

"Okay Ike, I'm out of shape. That's what you're getting at right?" He nodded, giving off a small snicker.

"I know, I know, it_ is_ kind of a hike." He admitted "but I really wanted to show you this." He explained as he walked through a few trees, I followed behind him. I knew it was probably a nice view, but I wasn't expecting it to be as breath taking as it was. It was _gorgeous_. I couldn't even explain it. Seeing this view made nothing else matter at all. The sun was cascading down the valley before us, as nature stood there in a classic painting. It was crisp, and perfect in every way. A small mist was leaking through the evergreens however the psithurism was so gentle I couldn't even notice it. Or maybe I just didn't care at the moment. All I wanted to do was greedily take in this view for myself, box it away and store it in my memories. Unlock it when I wanted the rest of the world to just melt away. "You draw and stuff, I just thought maybe you'd be able to get inspired with something like this." He shifted awkwardly.

He was shy to say it, like he knew whatever he said to me would sound dumb. And I'd like to keep his assumptions the truth, however the inspiration that was pumping through my mind was intense. He was right, it helped with that. I wanted to throw myself on the ground and sit here drawing for the rest of the day. And if I could, I would. I wanted to listen to my music and sing as loud as I possibly could, just because no one could here me. I'd be alone and happy about it. Then I had realized I was still gawking.

I immediately spoke up with the realization, "it's nice." I told him, then turned to face the boy with as much apathy as I could muster. He just gave a small nod in return. And then a slightly comfortable silence washed over the two of us. The thing I found cool about this place, was how you could just stand here, with absolutely nothing and be completely entertained because of how gorgeous the scenery was. It was like that shitty town of Southpark had disappeared all together, and I lived alone in a small cabin in the woods. There would be nobody but me, with nothing but my art and all the time in the world. No school, no parents, no problems. Shit, _I almost forgot about my mother. _I couldn't help but let out a sigh at the remembrance of my unresolved problem.

"What kind of music do you listen too?" Ike's voice piped up. It was quiet however very audible at this current location. It startled me just a little bit, however it took me out of my stupor that was sure to come. I usually fight with him when he asks stupid things like that, however at the moment I just didn't feel like it. Perhaps it was the intense running, or maybe the environment effected my personality. Either or I didn't want to put the energy forth to start a fight. So I just looked at him for a moment. I watched him get awkward immediately after, and it amused me. He had no idea how to socialize with me, which made it so much harder for himself. Specially when he was trying so hard. "I know you always talk about how it's dark, and how I wouldn't understand because I'm a hipster, but I _dunno_. I'd just like to know." He trailed off as his eyes scanned the scenery far away from me. I scoffed.

"I'm into all sorts of music. I like, rock, metal, black metal, indie rock, classical, jazz, hardstyle, electronic, _k-pop-_" I stopped immediately. That last one just slipped out on it's own. I hadn't meant to include that in my mindless music babel. I didn't want him to know about that, then again I didn't want anyone to know about that. However as I waited for the teasing to begin, nothing happened. He never pointed it out, but when I looked at him, he had this little knowing smile.

"People label you a lot. But, as for music, do you like, for example: _Arctic Monkeys?_" He asked. His eyes finding my face.

"Well, _yeah_. That band is a given. How can you not like them?" His demeanor changed and he appeared to be rather giddy. He must have expected otherwise considering I'm a non-conformist. Oh, well.

"How about _Arcade Fire?_" I nodded. "_Bloody Beetroots?_" I nodded. "_Two Door Cinima Club?_" I snorted.

"I _know_ them, their alright however kinda faggy." Ike began to giggle pretty hard.

"That's so awesome!" He looked like he wanted to dance, or hug me or something. But his restraint is good, so he just took to standing and beaming with unabashed happiness. "Sorry." He apologized. "I'm just pretty excited that you know all of my favorite bands. I can't believe people judge you so badly." He kept repeating that. I wasn't sure what to think or make of it. So I didn't question. I mean, I've always been misjudged. I never longed or cared to be judged properly. I simply never cared, and never would.

"Well, I thought_ you_ only listened to sexual songs with catchy beats." I decided to add to our conversation. He laughed.

"You seriously catch me at the wrong moments. I mean, don't get me wrong, _Chris Crocker_ make one catchy ass song, but it's not like I always listen to him, or those kinds of songs in general. Those are the kind of songs I listen to that help me calm my nerves-" He stopped abruptly and choked on his words for a moment. Then he let out this dorky laugh. "Not that I was nervous about you! Well, _er_, maybe just a little bit. But I wasn't even sure if you'd show. So it was the waiting that was wrecking my nerves." He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I have no idea why I dragged you out here. It was a spurt of the moment thing. I was seriously pissed off about what you said. However throughout the night I got over it." He shrugged. "I'm special and I know it. I have my talents and I know it. I may not be that different from everyone else, but I'm doing a damn good job at being me. And I'm happy about it.

I raised my brow at him. He sounded like one of those self esteem _Dove_ commercials. He was such a loser. But then he turned to me and smiled, it was wide and silly. His cheeks and nose were still bitten by the cold air, and tinted a carmine pink. My heart skipped a beat for a moment, and it caused me to frown at him. I think his dumb face might have just offended me. "Don't give me that stupid look."

He giggled, and gave a loud _pfft._ "Whatever Georgie." He rolled his eyes, and disregarded my comment. "It took a lot of thinking. I was honestly convinced that my life was terrible. For the past little while it's been bothering me. It got worse ever since I got involved with you. I thought I was this stupid conforming little sissy." He explained, gently playing with the fabric of his jacket. "But then I started to think about the things I love to do. I love to run. It's exhilarating. It makes me feel alive, and just good in a general sense. I'm good at it. I thought that I'd try to get_ you_ to try it out for yourself." I didn't feel the need to say anything as he paused to give me the opportunity to do so. With nothing, he just continued. "It was also a statement. Running's not _your_ thing, and you're not good at it. In fact your terrible at it. You _really_ sucked at it. It was _Horrible-_" I shouldered him.

"Oh fuck off. I wasn't _that_ bad." He laughed.

"_Anyways_. It's _my_ thing, and it's different from you. I can't draw for shit, so even if I'm wearing track pants or _American Eagle_ shit I'm still different. I'm me." He gave me a sideways glance. "I sound like such a tool."

"Yeah." I agreed with an amused snort.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked back at the teen.

"Well, it's not like I'm pointing a gun to your head telling you not to." He gave me an unreal sarcastic laugh before breaking off for his question.

"Do you put up a front at school? You seem.. _different_ right now." His question caught me off guard. I took a moment to ponder the idea. Perhaps I did? I don't even know.

"I think you just wore down all of my energy. It feels like it would take to much effort to start a fight." It was the best I could come up with. He grinned. Then, after that, we chattered for quite some time. It was all nonsense and I probably wont remember what we talked about. However I managed to get past his annoying demeanor and not get pissed off. I was surprised to see that he wasn't like Filmore and his gang, he was eccentric.

Time must have rolled by pretty quickly, and eventually Ike suddenly stopped and let out a random outburst "oh, _wow_." I wasn't to sure why, but then he got really alarmed. "_School!_" He exclaimed, while informing me at the same time. At the mention of school, it took a moment to click. Holy shit, I forgot about school. "Shit, class started 5 minutes ago." He stated, his tone turned to a panicked one.

"How the fuck did that slip my mind?" I openly asked myself. Ike never replied because he knew it wasn't for him. Instead we both ran down through the woods to find the trail. And once we found it we ran along retracing our way back to school. It seemed a lot easier with the downhill. And when we finally arrived at the school, we were a good half hour late. We didn't even care as we burst through the front doors together, however we parted ways instantaneously. I had all of my junk in my bag that I needed, so I headed straight to class. I sat in my desk huffing and puffing. I didn't really give a shit about what the teacher had to say. I just fell right back into my usual routine after I calmed down. And thankfully the half hour actually went by pretty quick.

I gathered my things and left when the bell rang, and began my walk down the halls. Everything was normal, but then I seen _him_. That annoying loser. I hadn't seen him since that last encounter. _Filmore_. It's not like I feared him or anything, I'd just rather not have to deal with him. It was always just a nuisance. However at this moment there was no stopping it. He seen me. He didn't say anything as we were walking towards each other to cross paths. I was hoping to just walk by without any unnecessary trouble, however I knew deep down that that was wishful thinking. He shouldered me, really hard. I dropped my note book, and two of my loose papers fluttered across the floor as I stumbled to the side. I heard his laughter bubbling up instantly. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Bull-_fucking_-shit." I spat. His friend picked up one of my papers that fell. He cooed in sarcasm, and I felt my face heat up. He turned the drawing around, and it was one of my doodles I'd done to study body proportions. The two people were cuddling. I believe that they must have thought it was something I yearned for. However they were wrong, it was hard to draw two people in a position like that. Clothes crinkled, and a peaceful expression. Either way, it was practice, but none the less embarrassing to have people see it. It had them all laughing in my face. I had nothing to say, I only gave a sigh of frustration. The friend that was holding the paper, walked over to me and shoved the paper to my chest giving it back, but also sending me stumbling back some more. And it was funny when these things went down. The rest of the student body just walked by like nothing was going on. Like there was a wall between us and them. Perhaps I got a glance of sympathy here and there, but I didn't want their fucking sympathy. Fuck, I didn't want this either. No one would ever stop to do anything about it though.

"How much cock did you suck this morning?" Filmore asked me, taking a step forward. He was obviously trying to intimidate me and piss me off. He was still holding that grudge from the other day as far as I could tell.

"None that I can recall." I answered honestly. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I already told you to watch your back at school, because you managed to piss me off enough to go out of my way. I _hate_ you, and I hate to see your face. Don't cross paths with me emo kid. If you do that, you wont find yourself in trouble." I raised my brow at the emo comment, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"_Pfft_, fuck you, you piece of shit." I shoved my way through them. "I'll go where ever the fuck I please, and I don't care if I see your ugly mug even though I'd rather not." Stupid insignificant pieces of garbage. Leave me the fuck alone.

"Fuck _yourself_ Georgie. Oh! Wait? You probably already do that everyday, knuckle deep in your own ass."

"Don't give yourself a boner Filmore." I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear me, I just retreated down the halls.

"Don't run from your fight Georgie." I rolled my eyes. _He wasn't worth my time_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for the new reviews. I enjoy writing this, and I'm happy others are enjoying it too.<br>**


	12. Second to none

**A rather quick update on my part. For some reason this story is just flowing so well with me at the moment. I hope you enjoy, and for my new few reviewers thanks so much! It's such a huge inspiration to know people are enjoying this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ike's P.O.V<strong>

Ugh, it has been a rough few days let me tell you that. I have no idea what I have done recently, but apparently it was enough to make everyone at school pissed off. It's almost like they fear me, or I'm some hideous monster, or some sideshow freak with no limbs. Filmore wont even look at me, I'm like a fucking shadow. One day I decided to try and resolve this and ran after Filmore to try and talk about it. But he just walks faster, except this one time he shot me a pretty lethal glare. It's so weird being in this position. _It's horrible_. I've never felt like this before, or ever had to experience anything like this before. In the locker rooms before sports practice it's like I'm not even alive. No one even says hi, or gives me a small side glance. Even the air feels tense, it's so thick you could almost reach out and touch it.. But the worst in it all, is how I have literally no idea what I have done.

So all I do during the school day, is spend ways of thinking about how I perhaps gossiped about someone by accident. I'm oblivious enough to do that sometimes. But who was it about, what did I say to accidentally offend someone? And _when_ did I actually do anything like that? I don't recall anything at all. One of the only other options were if I somehow offended Filmore. I'm kind of obnoxious sometimes. But that's not much to go on, I don't even know what to do about anything really. I've been feeling socially neglected, which lead me to trying to socialize with our high school goth as much as I possibly can. Which are the smallest gestures, like giving a tiny wave in the halls, and chatting at lunch during our project that we are actually almost finished now. But he never really wants to, so that's a big factor there. I have to bring up things that will either piss him off enough to discuss, or irritate him. Both are very tiring on my part. He's always withdrawn and tells me he doesn't want to interact or be seen with me.

So naturally with all of this going on, I haven't even been wanting to go to school. Who wants to go somewhere so negative you can poke the air? Not me.. But, aside from all of my hardships, something awesome is happening tomorrow! Kyles coming home to visit, and I find it harder and harder to sit still. I knew seeing him would lift my spirits completely, and he'd have some kind of advice to offer. He'll have me happy to go to school again. He'll get to see Stan again, and I hope it helps Stan out as well. I think he can use it a lot more then I. I was having a hard time deciding if I should get Kyle a welcome back present or not. Which gave me my reason to be walking around the mall after school browsing shops alone. So far, I wasn't having any luck. Kyle was hard to shop for. It was hard to tell what he would enjoy.

After some searching, I found this weird little book shop. It was quaint and had some pretty abnormal things even I found interesting. It had me wondering around the shop for a good 15 minutes. There were cool things in every nook and cranny. But eventually, I found the book I just _knew_ Kyle would love. I immediately decided on it, It was this weird fiction, so I brought it to the counter to ring it up, then out of the corner of my eye-_I seen it_. This new store that opened up a few months back. In the window, stood a line of Gothic getup, and godly _leather boots_. I could hardly contain my excitement. I have mentioned my obsession before, it's pretty strong. I _love_ boots. I really do. And that was the place I'd heard about, and always wanted to go to for quite some time. There was no way I was leaving this mall without visiting that shop. I quickly purchased the book, and tucked it away in my bag. Maybe today would be the day, I'd finally buy my _own_ pair of Gothic leather boots. I mean, I own leather boots, but I've never gotten close to anything like that. I don't know why it gets me like it does, but specific Gothic leather boots just make me want to cry.

_Demonia, Doc Martins, NANA_, each amazing brand that I love, is being displayed in the window over there, and more! I was walking pretty quickly now, each step bringing me closer and closer to my dream pair of shoes. I put my hood on as I loomed at the window, eyes greedily devouring the slick leather, and shiny silver buckles. I wanted to reach in and touch them, however the only way to do that, was to enter the god damn store. And-_fuck yeah_-I was willing to do that. I gave a quick look at the passers by, and seen none as recognizable. I don't know why I cared, I guess I'd just rather not share my obsession with people other then Lacey. I was a bit hesitant as I loomed at the doorway, but swallowed my fear and stepped foot inside.

Immediately I was met with some of the most gorgeous garments I'd ever seen. The first line up was a rack of mens jackets, they were a mix of long coats, colored a jet black mixed with velvet and constructed out of a pretty sturdy feeling fabric. Some were tail coats, and some were just trench coats. This one particular one I noticed, had these beautiful golden embroidered buttons, and detailed faux leather sleeve cuffs. Fuck, they were so gorgeous. I wanted to wear them.. It got even better when I seen the vests, they were a mix of steam punk and Gothic styles with beautiful embroidery. There were pirate shirts, gorgeous button ups, crude t-shirts, and all sorts of corsets. I turned around and seen their line of thick leather bracelets and collars. I seriously never been to a store like this, and I was sure my mother would _not_ approve. I couldn't help it, I loved it. But then, I seen them. The wall lined up with fucking leather boots, creepers, wicked looking kitten pumps, and Gothic Lolita shoes. I dropped everything and immediately b-lined it over.

My hands quickly found this one pair, and I was immediately in love. They were calf high with four buckles lining up the front. Each buckle was this dirty rustic gold, and detailed with small little designs. I didn't even care about the brand as I held it firmly in the palm of my hand. The thick rubber sole felt strong. My other hand was running along the leather, and feeling the seams. I was in euphoria.

"Can I help you?" The voice startled me. I forgot, it wasn't just me in here. But then I thought about the meaning behind that question. _Can_ he help me? Was today going to be the day I tried on a pair of these boots? I swear my hands got clammy just at the thought alone. I choked on my words for a second, pondering if I should do it or not. I'm such a weirdo, who really cares this much?

"Y-yes. Could I please try on a pair of this kind?" I turned to the man, and pointed to the one I was currently holding. My heart froze however, and I honestly thought it wouldn't start up again. The man before me was tall and lean. He wore a shiny pair of tight leather pants, a tight silk vest which went well with his black Victorian style button up, he had a silver bolo tie with a red jewel in the middle, it made the laces on his black creepers pop. I swallowed heavy.. Because, _I recognized him._ He had that side bang complete with a crimson smear in his rich obsidian locks. It was signature, as he flicked it out of his face. I noticed his coal black liner, and noticed how much more intense it cause his eyes to look.

"What's your size?" He asked. My heart chose then to start up again-_fully_. I felt it hammering in my chest, as my face had bloomed to be uncomfortably hot.

"Eight." I wanted to slap myself for the embarrassing crack that sounded through the air from my nervous vocals. I sounded like a total moron, however the boy just nodded and walked away to enter the back. I gave a sigh of relief, however it was short lasted. When the man walked away, I was now locked eyes with someone new, which caused he and I to basically recoiled in surprise and dread. It wasn't so much that I dreaded Georgie-_I'm sure he dreaded me_-I really just didn't want to go through the notions of why I was here. But perhaps it wouldn't matter and he'd just brush it off, hes that kind of person after all. And the longer I looked at him the more he wasn't sure what to do, he was sitting up on the checkout counter, with a furry panda hat. The ears were round and adorable, and I wanted to comment on it, but knew it to be inappropriate to do so. So Instead, I offered a meek little wave.

He withdrew eye contact, and looked around for a bit. He shifted awkwardly, and toyed with the long scruffy white fur on his hat before he gave me the smallest wave you could have mixed with him just raising his hand slightly. I smiled awkwardly.

"Here we are." The voice had returned. My stomach did flops as he placed the shoe box on the ground in front of the little chair I was sitting on. I finally get to try on a pair of gorgeous boots, but why did it have to be in the presence of these people? "Tell me how they fit." He said. There was something about him that I found intimidating. I have no idea why I did. All I could offer was a nod, and a really light thank you.

So I began to unlace my own shoes, and take off the right one. The elder goth soon decided he didn't want to watch me as I did all of this at a slow silly pace, and instead got up and strode over to his friend who was still perched on the counter. I didn't want to eves drop, but I couldn't help it with the volume of their conversation that was happening just a little bit away from me.

"Well Georgie, I'm done." He stated, and his friend looked at him in confusion.

"Your shift?"

"No, in regards to what we were just fucking talking about dumbass." I was slightly amused. It was just at the moment I was unboxing the right boot. I was so happy right now. But a bit puzzled as I began to fiddle with the laces.

"Fuck you-_wait what?_ You're done? With all of that stuff?" I gave a quick glance through my bangs as I noticed the man nod. Georgie looked really puzzled. "But why?" He managed to question.

"It's to much. I can't do this anymore. I don't like it, and I don't enjoy it. I'm going to be bringing it up next week, and telling them I'm not filling the spot. I'm fucking done, I hate working so hard for such a retarded faggy-" He stopped abruptly and I looked up to find him staring at me. It sent my face a flame. "Do you need help?" He questioned, as I looked down at the boot in my hands, I had managed to untie the laces, however my fingers were just fucking around with the buckles without any real idea of what to do.

"I, uhm." _Oh god_.

He looked at Georgie with a raised eyebrow, and Georgie shrugged his shoulders. The goth walked on over and knelled down in front of me. My nerves had NO idea what they should do, so I just laughed at my own stupidity. Skillfully he undid all of the mechanics and gotten it open enough to slip my foot in. I did, and it was a perfect fit. He began to lace them up for me, and did up all of the buckles, I was in awe. I stood up and looked in the mirror quickly. God, they were beautiful. I didn't want to take it off. I couldn't help but just stand there and stare at the leather firmly wrapped around my foot. It took me a moment to decide however, but I was definitely getting these today.

"I'm going to purchase them." It was the first statement that left my mouth that sounded like a normal being.

"Sure." He replied. I had no fucking idea how I was going to get these on and off however, because in the end he had to help me get them off too. I think I just needed practice though, I'd figure it out eventually.

He brought me over to the counter to ring it up. Georgie was still sitting there, and I was standing right next to him. I was awkward, and really wanted to say something as I stood there while the employee was ringing in my items. So I did, because why not? "Hey, Georgie." I squeaked out, and feebly smiled at the end. I noticed Derek-_which I read on his name tag_-pause his movements for a second. Georgie looked to me with this surprised face that leaked to an ashamed expression.

"Hey.." He said so quietly you could barely hear him. Derek continued, and Georgie looked away. I found it kind of funny, he looked silly trying to pretend not to know me in front of his friend. He didn't have to look cool in front of them, if that's what he was trying to do. For some reason it made me want to bother him all the more. With this tiny little smirk I was about to say something, but found myself interrupted. By a female to my surprise.

"Hey faggots." I turned to look, and she looked awkward as she signaled to the two people on/behind the counter. I wanted to laugh, but thought that would probably not be a good idea. I recognized her immediately. Most people know Henrietta, the Gothic queen. She was definitely a pretty lady now, voluptuous in her steel boned over bust corset, with a nice silk ribbon that laced it up in the front, it definitely did emphasize what most guys probably stare at-not gonna lie. She had on fingerless gloves, and a tattered fishnet top under her expensive garment. I think what I liked most about her outfit was her poofy knee high skirt, it had lace, and a bit of frill at the bottom of it. Her plain leather Doc's caught my eye at the end.

She was pretty in the face, with a badass style to go along. However there was a rumor that stated she was a real bitch. But I have no real proof that that was true.

"Hey bitch." The two responded in unison. If I was any other customer I'd probably be so irritated right now, but the fact that I knew Georgie actually made me want to stick around even if he didn't want me to. This was a rare event. But, they all probably didn't want me to be here. However these guys feel oddly welcoming.

"Ethan should be here soon, he texted me. What time are you off Red?" The female said to the man behind the counter.

"In like 10 minutes."

She nodded, and then got this surprised look on her face. "_Oh!_" She exclaimed, "you'll never guess who I just fucking seen!" The ice in her plastic Harbucks cup made a soft sound as she adjusted the cool leather Gothic purse that was slung over her shoulder.

"Who?" The older goth asked. Georgie looked too awkward to speak.

"_Mike-fucking-Makowski!_" She practically spat his name. "He's working at the candy shop two stores down from here." Derek dead panned as he was bagging my purchase. It was the first time I spent 215 dollars on a pair of shoes alone. Or rather, a pair of shoes I actually wanted. I saved my allowance for so long so I could buy a new track and field outfit, I was sure mom wouldn't be one bit happy about this..

"Seriously?" The boy hissed out as he handed me my bag.

"Yeah, seriously!" She frowned at him, like she was ashamed that he'd even suggest that she was pulling his leg. "But I think I know why. They have a hot manager. You've seen her around, she's like sex itself. I don't know, only reason I could come up with." She shrugged. It was silent and soon to be awkward if I continued standing here like I belonged. So, I wasn't sure what possessed me to do this, but I did.

"Hey Georgie?" I asked, I seen the boys shoulders tense, and his friends were staring questioningly. I felt awkward immediately. Then they both gave Georgie these expressions like he was about to reveal some unholy truth. But he dismissed them and instead looked at me.

"What?" He asked me not bothering to hide the venom.

"We should go for coffee sometime, aside from just having to be at school. I'd like to actually _hang out_." I was being honest. He looked a bit stunned. It's like he was dying and I was the last face he had gotten to see in his moments of parish. He sat there unsure of what he should do, then he scoffed.

"Why?"

I shrugged. I really wasn't sure why. "I like you, and how you act and what not? Is it a sin?" I joked, and gave the boy a smile. He wouldn't look at me. He kept his eyes locked at the fur he was toying with in between his fingers from the hat draped over his head. He didn't say much else, so I began to take my leave. "See you at school Georgie, and thanks!" I waved happily and quickly made for the store exit, heart pounding, I was sure going to get hell for that little stunt. But I really did want to hang out with him sometime, perhaps one day he'll let me. And on my way of leaving, I seen the last one heading in, and to my great luck was able to detour around him rather then into him. He didn't give me the light of day and just walked into the store like I didn't exist. I guess it was better that way. Call me weird, but I'd so love to just spy on them. Their group is so taboo. But they'd probably sense my conforming air, so I made my way to the _Orange Julius_ in the food court instead.

I decided on doing some homework before heading to my house, because I was a fucking golden child. I had with me a nice strawberry banana Julius, that I was able to sip at every few questions. It was easier for me to get my math homework done somewhere like here, where the TV and computer weren't tempting me. However, after awhile It got kind of dull listening to the bustle of the teens around me. So I collected my music device from my bag, and plugged in some tunes to jam too. Oh, and about the whole sexual music thing? _Come on_, is it that big of a deal? If I listen to _Second To None_, that's my business. Plus, it's catchy! Georgie makes a big deal about a lot of things. I'm not some sexual pig. _God._

It was about the same time I was toying with the plastic straw of my drink between my lips that someone sat at the other end of my table. At first I thought it was a stranger, and thought no mind until they gave a gentle tap at the surface of the table just in front of me, I looked up to see the soft face of Stan Marsh. I smiled widely. I was happy to see him. I pulled my headphone out, and greeted the boy with as much hospitality as I could.

"You need a haircut Stan, you got that _emo boy_ thing going on." He just stared dumbfounded for a second before laughing it off. His eyes were such a light blue it made them fun to look at. Stan was what people would call a pretty boy. Or maybe it's was just in my head, who knows. "What's up?" I asked him. The twinkle in his eyes slowly diminished, and I actually felt concern.

"Got kicked out of school finally." He stated, and he didn't sugar coat it in anyway. I was shocked. Then I got worried.

"What, how?" I sounded more squeaky then I would have liked. It earned a very frustrated sigh from Stan, as the boy leaned back in his seat almost like defeat had washed over him in that single moment.

"Lets face it Ike." He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking everywhere but me. "It's over, school is just not my thing. _Fuck_ it." He let out this bitter laughter. "I don't really care, I'll just work with my dad or something, maybe mop the floors." He trailed off, looking down at the crappy little table before him, like it had some untold truth. All I really felt was sad. I was sad he had given up, after so long that the schools had given him that extra chance because they _knew_ he was good enough. But now he was apparently done..

"Stan... Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He looked at me, irritation washing over him at the ask of that question.

"I don't really have a fucking choice now do I?"

"Sure you do! If you try hard enough, you can get your GED! I'd even help you, heck. Kyle's visiting tomorrow, maybe he can-"

"Ha! Kyle fucking hates me Ike, don't you remember?" He glared in my direction, and it upset me, and brought up an uncomfortable past. Of course I remembered, but it's been years now, and if Kyle was the brother I knew, he wouldn't disown his best friend forever. Besides, it was Stan's schooling that they fought over in the first place. Kyle was just sided with the school is all, he was one of those people that knew Stan was good enough. Stan just wasn't applying himself like he should have been. And so far, it's lead him to here. And if I look at him hard enough, it looked like he was breaking apart at the seems. I was worried.

"Kyle.. Doesn't hate you Stan. Sure, it's what you fought over, the whole college thing, but it's been years. He can't hate you forever. kyle can hold a grudge, but it can't last that long. Unless your Cartman of course." The boy began to chuckle softly before he put his head on the table before him. I wasn't sure what to really think of it.

"There's something you don't know Ike, and it's something I can't tell you. Kyle hates me, and I can assure you." I twirled my pencil between my fingers uncomfortably.

"Is there.. Anything I can do? I mean, you can tell me.. I wont tell anyone." He shook his head and sat up. I noticed his eyes were glossy, but I knew that he wasn't going to cry in front of me. Or perhaps he wasn't going to cry at all.

"I just noticed you sitting here as I was taking a seat for my break, and decided to let you know." I nodded and looked down softly. "Don't worry Ike." When I looked at him, he was smiling. It felt equivalent to being punched in the face. "I'm fine, so don't worry about my life. I can get by." He was a liar, and he was lying to my face. Stan Marsh was not fine. But all I could do was nod to him. He stood, gave a small wave and walked off, leaving me to sit here, alone and currently upset.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I was heading home and walking down the cold dark streets of Southpark alone once more. Stan left me boggled, and I was so lost as to what I was supposed to be doing. I loved Stan like a brother, since mine was gone off to school, I kinda went to Stan for those brotherly things. He was always there, and always willing to offer me the advice I needed. But why it was one sided was beyond me. He wasn't willing to take my advice back, and it made me sad. I wanted to help him, and I was powerless to do so. I was stuck in turmoil, but just as I was heading to another train of depressing thoughts my phone buzzed in my pocket. If it were anyone else, I would have ignored it. But when I read the name <em>Georgie<em>, I couldn't help a smile break out.

_"Ike, I am going to kill you. You have no idea how much hell you put me through!" _

I knew the guy didn't delete my number. I was giggling to myself as I reread the message. This guy was so fun. I wanted to drop down into the snow, and roll around like a cat who's caught a mouse!.. However that would be too weird, and perhaps if no one was on the streets I'd actually do something like that, but I wasn't alone. I got to hand it to the guy however, he sure turned my mood around in an instant.

_"No, really. Let's hang sometime C:"  
><em>

I responded with. I was being serious all the while half trying to piss the boy off more.

_"They think I'm hanging out with you at school!.. On my own free will! You know how lame that is? You're so eccentric! I don't want to be seen with you. For fucks sake, this project has ruined my life pretty damn good so far."_

He called me eccentric.. But ouch, what a douch-bag.

_"O3O"_

It was a neutral response, and earned nothing back. He always acts so mean, and he really makes me wonder about him quite often. I took him on that jog the other day, and he was a completely different person then at school. He was being pretty nice, and joking around with me. Like a normal human being he was conversing with me. If that Georgie existed then, why couldn't he exist all of the time? Why did he have to put on some mask when he was with people who would obviously not drop him like a hot cake if he did otherwise. My own personal analysis, was that Georgie didn't have enough experience around other people. He never hung out with anyone! And he refuses to do so. He's socially retarded. Others don't get to see him like I saw him that one day, or how his friends see him on a regular basis, but I want to join the regular basis crew. I don't mind if he still acts like a douche-bag to the rest of the school, I just wish he'd add me in his list of people he likes.

Of course its not like I'd be hanging out with all of the goths! That's silly thinking. I just want to be able to say hi to him in the halls, and have him respond like a normal being, maybe flip the glare to others. Apparently it was a lot to ask for. But I was determined to make it happen eventually. So, I'll consider these baby steps to a bigger communication with the kid. Sure, he was still calling me down, and saying he hated me and never wanted to be seen with someone like me. However, he never deleted my number like he said he would, and in my own personal world, that was considered an accomplishment. Maybe he would even help me with my Stan problem? I'd rather not be alone with this one. Or perhaps I was just being a dreamer again.

* * *

><p><strong>Second to none is a song by Chris Crocker I highly recommend LOL.. It's catchy.<strong>


	13. Surreal feel

**Hello! Well, we have another chapter in Ike's point of view because I felt like it was needed. Georgie's up next~ And as always, I thank every new review and everyone who's reading this! I hope you enjoy. Something written in this chapter is based on an experience. It taught me, kids are mean.**

* * *

><p>The moment he stepped in the door, I hugged him so tightly we probably both lost our breath almost instantly. Kyle Broflovski, my brother. The one I look up to and missed <em>so<em> much. It felt like he's been absent from my life for far to long. Even when he left, it felt like a part of my life went with him. He was my brother-_maybe not blood_, but he was my brother. When we were growing up, he told me when the church bells rang the demons were coming so I'd run home crying, he'd always tell me my real parents were frogs just to fuck with me, he'd mimic my tantrums when I was little just so I'd get even more frustrated, and he kicked me through the air so many times I lost count. But, only Kyle was able to do that. If _anyone_ else had tried too, they would definitely wish they hadn't when they felt the fury of Sheila's feisty kin. And on the good side, he helped me with school, my social problems, and life in general. He helped me more times then I could count, and played with me all throughout childhood. God I've missed him. He made me feel loved, and I can't stand him being so god damn far away. It's been so long since I seen him last.

I noticed that he felt physically different in a few ways. He felt a wee bit taller, a little more lean, and he had a messy mop of nicely styled short curly hair. He was attractive to many, yet I've always-_and will always_-see him as my nerdy dork of a brother. And I'd not want it any other way. He and I pulled away from our hug, and he smiled down at me, his eyes were lit up and full of happiness. He looked particularly ecstatic tonight however, I mean you could tell he was very happy to be home. It didn't take my mom long to burst into tears again. My dad threw an arm around her in comfort. Kyle just let out this little chuckle as he went and hugged her again. She clung onto him like a loving mother-which she was. But apparently she had already sobbed at the station they picked him up at, however I wasn't there to see it the first time. After all, I'm grounded.

Were the boots worth being grounded over? _Yes_, definitely. Especially since they have a no returns policy, it ended up working so well on my behalf. I was very thrilled, but my mom? _Not so much_. But with Kyle's arrival she was in an extremely good mood and seemed to be getting rather lenient with my punishment. I realized this when she sent Kyle and I to pick up the items for dinner. I was excited to leave the house after being here for a full 24 hours under strict supervision. Being stuck inside when you have no choice really was a pain in the ass, but the ironic thing was I'd probably be home anyways. I just don't like knowing I have to stay there. So, we ended up taking moms car, and headed to the closest supermarket.

It began as a silent drive. But it was a comfortable familiar silence. It was something familiar and warm, I would have been fine to sit in it for the whole ride. But I suppose it was silly of me to think that. We hadn't spoken for quite sometime other then the odd text, so kyle broke the silence. "You grew a lot." I lolled my head over to look at him as he turned the radio on to gently play in the background.

"Yeah, I sure as hell have been feeling it too." I joked, but I was telling the truth wholeheartedly as I tapped at my leg referring to the god damn growing pains I've been feeling for the past few months. He gave a small string of laughter before telling me about his growing pains he used to get. However if things continued like this it would have been a weak conversation, so I piped up with something else. "How's college been treating you?"

His expression changed as he dramatically sighed. "Oh, god. Don't even get me started." I laughed. "Stressful, the only things I can think of are my assignments and how I'm going to juggle them, with sleep to remain my sanity, yet still get the grade I'm aiming for." I began my sadistic snickering once more and he gave me a playfully stern look. "_Uhhg,_ and there's this really cute girl in one of my important classes, you know how hard it is paying attention? It's like _meangirls, _you know, when she can't concentrate on math? That part with-You know what? Forget that reference." But it was to late, I was laughing and I couldn't stop. Lucky for him we were pulling into the supermarket parking lot. "I'll ask her out eventually." He added.

"_Pfft_, when? When hell freezes over?" I joked, he rolled his eyes as we got out of the car and pressed the button to lock the doors.

"You're probably more of a pussy then me." He stated with a smile, I laughed at him.

"Nope, I'm up front about things unlike you!" That was half true. I'm upfront about things quite often, however I haven't really had a crush yet to really make that statement fully true.

"You'll understand one day, when some pretty girl is there and you can't find your god damn voice." I got kind of uncomfortable there, but smiled none the less and gave a roll of the eyes as we had picked up a cart, and began pushing in into the market. I took the liberty of sitting where the groceries should go. Kyle had told me I'm to old, but I told him that I care not. It kind of reminded me about my pirate days. If I was still a kid, that is definitely what I'd be imagining. That I was on a boat cast to sea, sailing to different places and never looking back. I really miss those days. Being a kid couldn't have felt more free, I guess I'm one of those people.

Mom gave us a list to go by, and we stuck by the list aside from the chocolate bars we were going to indulge on before we arrived home. But as we were walking by the fruit snack section we heard a familiar voice.

"_Oy!_" And when we turned and took a glace, I seen a familiar mop of blond hair, it sent a big smile across my face. Kenny McCormic, I hadn't seen him since forever. Kyles face practically lit up at the sight and the charismatic blonde dramatically ran over and pulled the boy in an embrace, he made sure to lift him to his tip toes by leaning back as far as he could with out falling over. "Holy crap I think you gotten taller you freak." Kenny poked fun at my giant of a brother who reached in at probably a good 6 foot 3. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here Kenny? Don't you live a good hour away now?" The blonds face visibly deflated as he arched a shapely brow at the redhead. He held up a bag of dried cranberries like they'd answer all the questions in the world. When no one said anything he sighed.

"You _asshat_, I'm here to visit you, and I'm buying your god damn welcome back present." Kenny scoffed afterwords. But that playful smile returned wholeheartedly when my brother got flustered.

"Oh." Was all he replied with. Kenny burst out laughing and then Kyle punched him in the arm. He rubbed it tenderly. But then Kyle screwed up his face and looked at Kenny in question. "Dried cranberries? You're buying me _dried cranberries_ as a welcome back present?" Kenny burst in to hysterics. He leaned over holding his belly as he laughed as hard as he could. Kenny, ever the dramatic one.

"Does that surprise you? You used to eat them all of the time." He dropped the bag on my lap. I raised a brow as I realized he hadn't noticed me yet, but as coincidental as it was, his eyes drifted towards me in that moment, and widened before his laughter bubbled up all over again.

"_Holy shit Ike,_ I didn't even notice you there!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah, my _teenage_ brother wanted to ride like a child." He gave me a sideways glance, where as I pretended like I hadn't even seen it. Kenny however never dropped his smile.

"Seriously Ike, I understand. I get Karen to push me around in wallmart sometimes." I started laughing immediately at the thought. Kenny was kind of lanky as well, however he wasn't considered to be _that_ tall. But either or, he's taller then me and he'd look really ridiculous sitting in a cart. Kenny hadn't changed much since the teenage days when they all hung out together. But thinking about that made me feel a bit queasy, because I remembered Stan. And I didn't want to remember Stan at a time like this. I tried to tune into the blonde and Kyle's conversation to become ignorant to the problem that had blossomed once more as we arrived at the checkout to pay for our stuff and leave. We hauled our stuff through the parking lot as Kenny waved his goodbye and told us he'd be meeting us at home. And then once more, the car was started up again, and we were on the road.

Seeing Kenny and Kyles interaction really made me happy, yet it also made me a little sad. I was so happy for my brother, yet sad for myself because I had no one. I had literally no friends at school. _Anymore_ at least, and I didn't know why, and I had no idea what to do about it. "I wish I had friends." It slipped out of my lips before I could stop it. I felt stupid for saying it, and immediately wished I could have taken it back. I felt like a party pooper.

Kyle took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at me and see if I was joking. But he seem no smile, and looked back at the road. "Why's that? You've got to have someone Ike."

I shook my head and let out a soft chuckle. "No more then four days ago Kyle, I could have named more then 5 people who I hang out with at school, but now... I've got no one. _Literally_."

"But, how the hell did that happen?" He questioned. I guess it kind of did sound like I did some sort of act of douchebaggary, but I didn't.

"I have literally no idea why." The truth was thick in my voice and very passionate, those who know me well can tell when I'm lying. I've very bad at it.

"I'm confused." He confessed.

"Me too." I answered with. I really was confused. What had I done to make everyone hate me so suddenly? And after a few moments I realized the silence was sticking. Perhaps even my brother couldn't help me out with this one. I leaned my head against my window.

"Well, if you really think about it Ike.. What good were they if they dropped you like a hotcake?" I looked at him, taken aback by the random input. But then I thought about it.. Was he right? "If you want quality friends, maybe they weren't even worth it." He paused as he signaled to turn left down our street that lead us home. "One day, you're going to make some friends who are going to stick with you through thick and thin, their going to be there with you no matter what comes your way, and their gonna stand by you when no one else will." As I was looking at him, I noticed he was actually pretty forlorn. And I had a feeling I knew why.. "Heck, it could just be one person. One good friend is all you really need." He snapped out of it and smiled at me, that warm expression back with full force. But the more I thought about it, the more right he was. Why was I stressing over people from school who literally threw me away without telling me why? That was a cold cruel act that they did, and not one of them looks guilty in the least. Heck, I haven't even seen Lacey around, after she said all of that _"I've got your back"_ garbage. But it was unfair of me to say that, yet I couldn't help but feel that way. No matter how true the statement kyle said was, I still couldn't help but feel lost.

We turned in the driveway and he turned off the car, but he ended up continuing what he was saying. "So don't stress out over the losers you've lost. I know it can suck balls to wait.. But it's worth it." He opened his door, and then turned to give me a stern look. "Oh! And don't make friends with mean, fat, ignorant kids.. They are the worst.. And when you make some new friends, make sure you don't take them to house parties.. Either that or make sure you two are coherent and trust each other enough to tell each other everything." He trailed off, but there was something else behind that. However he signaled he was done talking when he took towards the house with two bags of groceries in hand, and I followed with my one. But Kyle was right, all I needed to do was socialize and wait. I was bound to run into someone who sticks around and understands me. It almost makes me excited to think about it, like it opened up some new journey. I had forgotten all about everything as soon as dinner was being made, and Kenny came over. We had some quality time that I had yearned for for so long, and I felt so refreshed. Nothing else mattered right now, nothing in the world.

* * *

><p>Hours were spent just socializing and spending time together, but eventually I was getting tired along with the rest of my family who usually live an early life style. Kenny was going to be crashing here for one or two days, however the two went out tonight, and I was left to clean up after dinner. I was fine with it, after all I was grounded. I can't really get into bars at this age anyway. Besides it would be extremely awkward hanging out with the both of them. God knows what they talk about. So, I tidied up the kitchen really nice, and hoped it earned some brownie points with my mom before I retreated to my room after saying goodnight and got ready for bed. With a simple routine it didn't take me long to lay down and pull out my phone to check my Facebook. It was something I often did before I went to sleep. However, when I opened my page I seemed to have a bunch of notifications. It was definitely an odd thing to see for me. No one usually talks to me. <em>And..<em> It ended up being just _one_ thing that was posted on my page. It was from Filmore. It was a simple sentence, and it was very short. All it said was:

_"hey ike hows that new "life" treatin you?"_

It actually confused me. I was clearly missing the joke. However there was something else that bothered me the most. And that was the amount of likes it had gotten, and the few comments adding more to the riddle. Stupid things like:

_"LOL we'll see how he's walking tomorrow_," or, "_Someone's gotta take care of the emo kids, we should thank him for taking the blow." _

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had an inkling I knew what was going on, or what had spread around, or maybe what rumors had been born, or why Filmore was treating me differently.. But for some reason I threw myself into this weird little denial about it. Filmore wouldn't do that.. _Would he?_ Did I even have anything to be guilty over? Would he throw me under a bus just to get some kicks? After all, we've been friends for a few years. Friends don't do that kind of stuff. But the things that really screwed me up, was the name _"Lacey"_ that was displayed with the examples of who liked Filmores comment. It made me feel queasy, and I wanted to curl into a tight ball and hide under a rock where no one could find me. The longer I was laying here, the more the denial was fading and the more I felt like my head was going to explode with a worry I hadn't hoped I'd have to think about until I was ready.

When had something like this come to light? And why?

my night had basically went like that. My mind was reeling with possibilities as to what they were talking about, and constantly shoving back the obvious denial I had picked up. I was even up late enough to hear Kyle and Kenny stagger back inside of the house giggling like drunken college girls. So I worked as hard as I could, and focused my mind on them and their noise. I eventually passed out soon after, into a very restless sleep.

But waking up the next morning was a chore, and felt like I had just closed my eyes. I kind of convinced myself that that was a nightmare, and while I was getting ready for school my mood had gone up quite a bit, and I was happy to be driving to track practice. Running cleared my mind, and it was something I _loved_ to do. I've established many times before.

Arriving there helped me believe everything that happened last night was just a bad dream, because no one said a word to me. Filmore didn't even give me the light of day. So, I just played it as normality. Everything was fine, and I was still being ignored still. So, with each step I made around the track it made me feel great. I was without a worry in the world as the wind soared past my face, it stung a little due to the cold but it also felt good in a weird way. It woke me up, and made me feel alive. What I loved most about track practice was that no one had my speed. I was the quickest in the class, and I never had to see any one aside from myself. People in my team used to compete with me, but not anymore. The only competitions I get are people who aren't from my class. Their people who are picked from all different schools for being the best and brought to our yearly 100 meter dash. I've never actually won yet believe it or not. I think those days make me the most nervous. It wrecks my nerves and I never end up sleeping which ruins my energy. I can't eat due to a queasy stomach and I can't focus due to a fatigued body. It's quite sad. I plan on winning one of these coming years though. Maybe the competition will be held on a day Kyle is visiting. Then I'd actually have someone there that's not my mom.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought as we all came to a closing and we all began to help put some stuff away. Afterwords we all headed inside and I threw on some sweatpants and made my way down the hallways to find my locker before class. Then, something weird happened. Filmore came up to me. For the first time in a long god damn time. And at first I thought it was to tell me what crawled up his ass and died, but of course, I was wrong about that. Kinda like I was apparently wrong about many things that morning.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Was the first thing that fell out of his mouth. It made me irritated immediately because he was using that tone with me. That tone I've heard him use on others many times in the past. I was immediately on the defense.

"_Pfft_, what boyfriend?" It came out snappy, and I wanted it too. Because who was he to jump to assumptions like that? I don't think he liked it all that much though. He stopped me in my tracks and made me look at him. I felt vulnerable all of the sudden.. Was he serious?

"Oh my god Ike!" He laughed this bitter sound that made my nerves ache. "You know who I'm fucking talking about!"

"Georgie?" His name tumbled from my lips so fast I didn't even have to think about it. Was this all about him? I kinda knew it already, but hoped these people weren't so shallow.

"_Ding ding ding!_" he mocked. I narrowed my gaze.

"He's not my boyfriend." I hissed back.

"Sure, sure. That's why you and him partnered up and have been inseparable for the past two weeks?" _What?_

"Inseparable? He's not even here _now is-_"

"I'm done Ike. I just wanted to let you know I don't want anything to do with you anymore. To be honest, I never liked you form the beginning." He cut me off. however, something inside of me broke right then, and my anger had came flushing through as hurt. He seen it on my face, I didn't even have to ask why. He explained it for me. "You seemed kind of desperate. I know you were friends with Lacy for a short while. But, I dunno." He shrugged. "I just put up with you. I never really liked you. You were always that odd one out that no one liked, and I think we kept you around just so we can talk about you." He snickered.

"_Leave me alone then.._" The words cracked through my nervous vocals as I pushed past him so I could get away as quickly as possible. I ran up the stairs, and turned the corner as fast as I could. Now that he said that, I felt like the entire student body was looking at me and laughing. They were pointing at me, and mocking me. They all never liked me. _Never._ I was only there to be laughed at and made fun of. At least that's what Filmore had said. And then, when I found my locker, my heart stopped. The door was ajar, and one of my sweaters was ripped in pieces. I took a few more steps towards the mess, and on the inside of my door, _"Ike is a fag"_ was written in black marker. My science book was damaged and only one person in this school knows my locker code. I hadn't really realized I was crying. Or rather, the tears that fell in that moment. Everything felt surreal. It felt like I ran into a whole other universe where nothing made sense. Where everything just happened for no reason at all. I felt guilty which is the weird thing, like I'd done something wrong. Every so often some students would walk by, and give me a small glance, but by now I had the door shut, because I didn't want anyone to see that. But then, as I gave a look over my shoulder, I seen him. _Filmore._ And he was laughing with his friend. When he noticed me he quieted, but pointed to his friend in my direction and they giggled like they knew some kind of secret.

"If you have something to say Filmore, say it to my face." I said to him. It was an in the moment decision. But it got the attention it deserved no matter how shaky and pathetic it came out. The boy in question came over in a confident stride and stopped right in front of me as I was leaning helplessly against my locker so as to keep the door shut.

"Okay. _You_ asked. You're a fag Ike. You're disgusting, and I hate you." I shoved him as a course of dry sobs heaved its way through my body. However I was good at controlling it as my adrenaline came through. But in a moment my shirt was grasped in his fist and I was slammed back against the cool metal. "Oh fuck off Ike. Stop trying to act big, the only thing you're fucking good at is running" he paused then quickly added "oh, and probably sucking cock. You'd have to ask the goth about that one." I had nothing to say, and I wasn't going to fight with him. Everything escalated so quickly and turned into some gigantic high school drama clusterfuck. I was powerless against Filmore. I let my gaze fall to ground in defeat.

"My dick has never been anywhere near his mouth." That voice gave everyone whiplash. Georgie. He was just standing there in the crowd that accumulated. He was nonchalant like he's seen it all before. "Filmore, do you remember the other day in the park? When you and your gang of cowards came around to tease me- _because you need to make your own low lives feel better?" _He stopped there. And by now Filmore let go of my shirt and I was just standing around dumbfounded because surely he wasn't doing this for me. "You said something to me. You told me, _to watch my ass at school because you're not going to be so nice anymore._ Remember? I thought this was my fight, not Broflovskis?"

"Stop trying to protect your lover, you emo piece of shit." Georgie laughed.

"The day I'm together with Ike, is the day I'll light myself on fire."

"Alright then, do you wanna make this your fight?" Filmore took a few strides towards the goth. Georgie had a disadvantage in height. But his anger was flared and he didn't look so small. However I've seen Filmore like this before and it's never ended so nicely. I wish he wasn't such a homophobe.

"Sure. But I wouldn't really be making it since it was already my fight. Don't go pick on others who are too weak to fight back." I wanted to say that hurt, but it didn't. It was true. I wasn't going to fight the guy. Besides anything mean coming from Georgie is the norm. I thought there was going to be some kind of words before you start, or some kind of_ three two one_ thing but they just lunged at each other! I didn't know what to do! I wanted to step in but I didn't even know where to begin, so I did the classic human move. I stood there and watched. The worst it got until a teacher came bustling over, was a punch in the face, and of course Georgie had to go and receive it.

"What's going on!?" The voice broke through all of the kids excitement, and the man immediately ripped the boys apart. Georgie's pale skin looked so porcelain as a thick trail of blood ran from his nose.

"_Bernard.._" The goth mumbled before a bunch of students were calling out to Mr SinClair about what had happened. The two of them were to be sent to the office immediately. However I seen Georgie make it for the school exit, and I decided to follow after him almost instantly after I gathered up my tattered sweater. I couldn't concentrate on school anyways.


	14. Desperate cries

**I am having fun times writing these few chapters. My silly ideas are flowing nicely, after I decided to bully Ike in that last chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying. _This ones a little shorter then I usually write my chapters.._  
><strong>

**And.. On a side note. You guys are to kind! Thank you for the lovely reviews and ongoing support! ;D;**

* * *

><p>Everything was a dull blur as I slammed the door to the school open as hard as I could. It crashed with the outside wall in a loud bang, and I was sure it probably caused some permanent damage. I was furious and I needed to get away as fast as possible. I was feeling the same kind of rage I felt that night I had found out about my mom. My hands were physically shaking, and I nearly couldn't see straight. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. So I chose to cut through the school yard in an attempted short cut. I had my sleeve to my bloody nose, as I took fast soggy steps through the slushy grass. Filmore was a disgusting slime ball, and always has been. He is the definition of ignorance and I <em>loathe<em> ignorance. Why kids even grow up to become like that, I'll never know. Why Filmore brought Ike of all people under the bus is beyond me, it seems completely pointless. Ike is a wuss.

And I'm going to point out the fact that I wasn't standing up for him. I don't give a crap what goes on between him and his douchy _"friends."_ All I care about is Filmore and his douchy lies. If he's going to pick on me-or rather, threaten me then go and pick on some other kid who's like the complete opposite, that's just retarded. It's my fight, let it stay my fight. Ike isn't going to fight back, I seen it in his eyes. I noticed the exact moment he had given up. He dropped his gaze and showed his weakness, like an animal. He submitted to Filmore. It made me sick. Ike needed to learn quite a few things, and taking the crap Filmore gives him with no fight was one of them.

"Georgie! _Wait!_" The voice was in the back of my mind, and I almost thought I imagined it. But it became persistent. "Georgie, wait up!" So I stopped to take a look, and was disappointed to see Broflovski. He was the last person I'd wanted to see.

"Go away Ike." I hissed at him. It felt primal, but I was glad it did. It sounded dangerous, and it made everything all the more intimidating. It made Ike think it was a bad idea to come trudging after me, for just a moment, judging by his body language. it was enough to satisfy my need to teach him the do's and don'ts.

"Let me come with you.." He said, obviously deciding on testing the waters. However I noticed he began a self concision motion of toying with the torn fabric of his vandalized property between his fingers. It were little things like those that made me feel victorious. He shouldn't be following me, and he should know that.

"Why should I?" I snapped at him. He dropped his gaze towards the ground as he shifted his weight to the other side of his body.

"Because I don't want to be at school." He feebly replied, I scoffed.

"Well, that's not my problem is it?"

"Please, I don't know why I want to come with you, just let me." He desperately plead, as I raised my brow at him. At that moment my nose decided to act up again as a glob of blood leaked out and fell into the crease of my lips. It frustrated me, and made me feel fragile. One god damn hit to the face and my nose just wouldn't stop. I wiped the liquid with my fingers before ogling it's gorgeous color. I'll let you in on a little secret, I _love_ blood. It's beautiful. Color, texture, consistency, flavor, everything. It's down right gorgeous. My curious nature drew me to want to lick it off, however I had some little shit standing there watching me so I drew my gaze away from my bloodied fingers to catch his frazzled look of panic. "Georgie, take this!" He hurried over and gave me a piece of his torn article of clothing. I noticed how soaking my sweater sleeves were getting, and just took it without complaining. I was in no place to argue, so I sighed out my frustrations for now.

"Why are you fighting with those losers?" I asked as I tilted my head up and held my nose. The boy silenced for a moment, I'm sure he was thinking it it over.

"Because I'm fag." He answered, before quickly adding "apparently."

"Why do they care where you stick you dick?" I asked, he looked surprised before he let out a soft giggle. But I was being serious, why does it matter to anyone else when someone is gay? Do you have to go see them stick it to another guy? _No_. Falling in love with genitals is something that should be looked down upon. However finding someone you love to the core no matter what, is something I can not understand why a lot of people miss. Love is something a lot of people seek, and sex is also one of them. However its none of anybody's god damn business what goes on in the bedroom unless it's your own. So it shouldn't fucking matter, but I'm rambling now and that's another story for another day.

"Ugh, you know how kids are." He answered with. However things got a little quiet after that. I really didn't want him to come with me. I felt like it would be weird, and not to mention just stir up some even worse rumors. I didn't think being paired up with Ike would have caused so much drama. But I needed to be honest with him.

"Ike, I don't really want you to come with me. I don't really like you that much." I stated. My voice came out nasally due to my injury. He smiled and rolled his eyes, but after that something bizarre happened. Something I hadn't expected. It was completely uncalled for as the boy crouched down to the ground and planted his face in his knees. His shoulders began to quake as I realized he was crying. He was breaking down, and I had to be the god damn person to witness it. I of all people had to watch him break down.

"_No one does_, no one likes me." His voice sounded quiet and ridiculously pathetic. It was shaky and stressed, and he hiccuped once or twice. My mind had thrown pity into my emotions where as I didn't want to give two shits. "H-he told me himself!" He broke off as he began to choke out some strangled waves of sadness. "He said no one liked me in the beginning! _N-no one!_ I was just there for everyone to laugh at!" When he said that, something in my chest had panged. My memories rushed back to childhood when I was the one sobbing alone, and how lucky I was to be found. It brought me back to the days of writing poetry about how the world is full of happy go lucky conformists, it made me nostalgic in a sad way. It made me feel something I hadn't felt in years. Pity over a sad soul. I had forgotten that feeling.

I had been so obsessed with hating people, that I had never stopped to even help people anymore. Back when my friends and I were in elementary and the beginnings of high school, reaching out to people who were wrecked to the point of caving was something we often did. People came and went in our little group, and we were always there. Like long _long_ ago when we seen Leopold Stotch sitting on the curb in misery. No matter who it was, we always tried to show them our light. Perhaps it was dark, but it was light we always wanted to share. Why I had stopped I wasn't sure, and why in that moment I still didn't want to help Ike, I also wasn't sure. I guess I was becoming a bit bitter in my years, maybe not having my friends around was effecting it. But in that moment I was confused, and also all too familiar with this scene.

My friends and I were never considered normal. And we wanted to help those who felt the same way. Normality was a brain wash, normality didn't exist. It was just something sitting there to make us walk in a line, like a heard of sheep. We wanted to make sure at least some people understood that. "Ike." I piped up quite randomly, causing his crying to stop shortly after my long train of realization. He seemed to hold his breath during my words, as if to concentrate on what I was saying. "Stop that.. You're making even me feel bad for you. Get up, let's just go get a coffee or something." It was all I could think of to do. He tilted his head up at me from where I stood, his eyes were glossy and swollen, and his cheeks were sheened with tears. He looked like an abused puppy, and I couldn't keep eye contact. I heard him sighing and trying to calm down, but it was proving to be a slow process. So with a spurt of the moment decision, I kicked some snow in his face. He was so shocked that he kind of tilted back in a loss of balance and sat from his crouching position before he looked at me. He had this look of astonishment, with this white slush in his hair and a bit of it sliding down his forehead. He burst out laughing. To be honest I wasn't sure if he would laugh or get mad, and I wasn't sure if I was happy with it or not.

"You're such a dick." He mumbled. His voice was shaky but he showed no signs of losing control of his behavior again. But a deep scarlet set in his cheeks as he brushed himself off. "I'm _so sorry_ about that.. That was really weird. I didn't mean to like.. Start sobbing like a little girl in front of you." I rolled my eyes, but my face betrayed me with a smile of amusement.

"Lets just go get that fucking coffee you loser."

* * *

><p>Before we arrived at any kind of coffee shop I had to obviously wash up. It had to be with snow, and probably made my face pink. But walking around with dry blood all over isn't exactly a normal thing to do. You could barely see it in the color of my sweater so I didn't fuss about that to much. But I did notice the rough texture of the fabric in some areas. Ike and I sat at a corner table at this cafe I didn't bother getting the name of, with our choices in drinks. Of course I just got a regular coffee, and of course Ike got this nasty raspberry latte that probably tasted like sweet syrup. It made me cringe just looking at it. For awhile I had thought we'd just sit in silence like this the whole time, but of course I was with Ike. So it was not likely.<p>

"Your nose is getting purple." I sighed, was this really how he was going to start things?

"Yeah, I figured that much. I could feel it, it's not broken or anything though, just irritated." He nodded and sipped at his drink that was so sweet I could smell it from my side of the table.

"Aren't you going to get your head chopped off for skipping?" I asked him, generally curious.

"Most likely." He responded as he tilted his head with a bitter expression while he wiped a bit of spill from the rim of his cup before he added "I'm already grounded." I raised an eyebrow at him. "The boots." He stated. It brought back something I've been meaning to talk to him about anyways.

"Why the hell were you buying those in the first place?" I questioned. I leaned back against the faux leather chair to get comfortable.

"I like them. I always have, and I always envied your footwear contrary to popular belief." I couldn't really blame him, but I was also just a little surprised. However it didn't take me long to get irritated.

"And why the fuck, play like we hang out or some shit! Like seriously!" I was frowning and the boy had the nerve to roll his eyes at me. "We don't! And I don't really get along with you. We should have just played like we didn't know each other! I was trying too, and you had to go and ruin it." I bitterly brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them in annoyance. "Now my friends think I have some friend at school that I haven't mentioned before-_it's just dumb_ okay? And you shouldn't have done it." By now I had fidgeted my position back to having my coffee in my hands as I swirled the liquid idly trying to distract myself. But for some reason I wasn't as angry as I was hoping I'd be. I wanted to bitch him out, and say what I had thought up to say the day it happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. I felt like I was playing a role or something. The anger from that had died quite a bit ago, and my friends had already stopped teasing me.

Ike sighed dramatically "I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry." He began to fiddle with his stir stick. "I don't see why it matters anyways. Your friends are always gonna be your friends."

"Ugh! You aren't the one who gets teased-_never mind._" I dropped the subject. I was done with that now.

"Hey Georgie, can I ask you something?" He caught me off guard as I was sipping at my coffee, however I gave him a nod to continue. "How do you do it?" I gave him a confused expression. "Like, how do you deal with being alone at school all day, being called a fag, and being an outcast. How do you deal with it all? I can't figure it out. I want to be like you, and I want to not care, but I can't help it. It hurts." I had literally no idea how to answer that. I was so used to it that it was just normal for me, I didn't need anyone at school. The only time I felt alone was when I had become the only one to still go to school. When my friends left me it really sucked and I felt horrible and not as confident. Roaming the halls was a chore without them. But it passed by eventually, but for someone like Broflovski, I wasn't sure. He was kind of a wimp so I wasn't sure if it could pass by so easily with him.

"Well.." I trailed off, obviously trying to come up with at least something to say. "I dunno, I just don't give a shit I guess. When you stop caring, life gets a lot easier."

"But that's not a good habit to carry." He added. It was true, but why care about something that I can't fix? Even if I started wearing different things and started treating people differently I'd still be the same person, and I'd still be the faggy goth kid everyone knows me as. Why care about something I have no power of? There's no point.

"Sure. It is a bad habit, but if there's no way to make shit better then why the hell care about it? It's tiresome worry for no reason." I stated. "Besides, I got myself and a few friends, so I don't mind if the school of complete morons doesn't like me. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." The boy looked out the window in thought. I wasn't really sure how to socialize with Ike to be honest, I was never sure what to say, or what to do. Ike seemed to be good at this kind of stuff. However I did notice the complete change in his mood. He was usually very peppy. However under the stress of today, he seemed very quiet and withdrawn. I understand he was hurt, and how weird it might be for him, but it's not that hard to accept it and get over it. I'd done it all my life, hurt was not a feeling I felt anymore.

"I dunno." He sighed as he sipped at his latte again. "I seriously just don't know. What _should_ I do now?" He was looking at me like I had some kind of answer for him. I didn't. Like fuck if I know what he should do. I shrugged and gave him a look of bewilderment. However I was hoping I could come up with at least _something_.

"Make the best of it?" I answered with, however I felt like I fell short of a good answer. I wanted to humor myself, and I tried to add on a bit more to make it seem like I had given it some thought. "Be who you want to be now? Have you ever wanted to do something, but felt like other people would rip on you for it?"

"Yes." He answered immediately. It must have happened quite a few times for him.

"Then fucking do it. Don't worry about it anymore." I shrugged for a second time. "You've got nothing to lose." Perhaps it was horrible advice but he cracked a smile and gave the softest chuckle.

"Tryna get me beat up in an ally?" I raised a brow.

"Well, _no_. Unless you have some fucking weird shit you're hiding. Like wanting to cross dress and hit on every guy you see at school." He burst out laughing.

"No _no!_ I'm not that weird!" He shook his head in amusement. "I'm not like that." He hardly had me convinced however. Ike was a fucking odditie and I couldn't even imagine what he was into. However he proved my point even more when he piped up with his next topic. "Are you into bondage?" He asked and I actually choked. Like, legitimately choked and deadpanned at him.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Well, are you into bondage? Like.. I dunno, are you into it? Have you done it before?" He asked me with a serious expression. I was so put off. Who the fuck does that? That conversation went in a complete 360 and slapped me in the face. It is fucking literally impossible to hold a conversation with this kid. He was fucking weird, and I had no idea where his mind was half of the time.

"No!" I exclaimed. Because no, I didn't. Jesus Christ man. But he started laughing again.

"Your face! It was so priceless! I'm sorry.. I wanted to see your reaction.." He toyed with his fingers as he started to find his nails more interesting then keeping eye contact with me. "And I honestly wondered if you did.." I sighed.

"Ike,_ no._ When I hang out with my friends, we don't go to the basement and start having some fucked up bondage sessions okay? It's not like that. That's stupid."

"I know, _I know_.. I was just going to trade secrets with you.. That is if you shared that with me. But it's not true so I'll just keep mine a secret as well." He smiled and filled his hands with his paper cup once more. Was he trying to taunt me into saying I did bondage? Good god, _I didn't!_

"Good, I don't need to know what you do behind closed doors." I frowned, with a sour look. He shrugged it off. It was like a moment of disagreement in the sims. He and I had nothing else to say on that topic. And that was fine by me. However things got quiet after that, and we finished our drinks shortly after. Which actually gave us a reason to not be together anymore. I'd offered to have a drink with him, so now I was free to go. However when I brought it up, he looked upset again.

"Just let me hang out with you." He asked me with this desperate tone. But I didn't want to hang out with him.. I wanted to go home, sketch, and listen to some tunes.

"Why?" I asked the boy as I was getting ready to leave. I felt like I started a problem, like I fed a raccoon or something and now he was going to keep coming back for more and more. But I had nothing else to give him.

"Because I don't want to be alone yet. I just want to be with someone right now." He said it in this pathetic fucking voice. I feel like he was just throwing theatrics my way, like he knew how to manipulate my answers from just knowing me these past few weeks. He knew how to sound _so_ desperate it would stop anyone in their tracks. It was terrible. He sounded like I kicked his puppy and laughed in his face. He was like some tortured starving animal that I was stuffing my mouth in front of. It was so god damn frustrating.

"Fine!" I snapped. He looked at me with these wide eyes that lit up immediately. Every little ounce of sadness had left him in that moment, almost like it wasn't even fucking there in the first place. He got his things together as I was remembering that it was alright to have him around for this one day just because my mother isn't home. _This one and only day_, I was going to let him control me. Afterwords he's on his own "Let's just go." I frowned and took the lead. He followed me like the puppy he was, like he was looking for a new home where he could be fed and kept safe. It made me nervous for some reason, I really didn't want to get more involved then I needed to be.

_I can't believe I caved for the second god damn time today._

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahahaha, thanks for reading.<strong>

**_(I had to re-write this twice because Firefox decided to troll me. I almost cried when I lost all my progress.)_**


	15. An inkling

_We are in Ike's Point of veiw._

* * *

><p>I trailed behind the teen as we trudged down the familiar streets of the town both he and I knew so well. We hadn't spoken much, all I could do was steal little glances at the boy and his dark wash clothing. He didn't look as pissed off, believe it or not. He looked indifferent. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I think my entire reality was in shock. I had lost a lot today. I had lost every friend I ever thought I had, and realized that a lot of them never liked me in the first place. Just thinking about it sent a crippling chill up my spine... It hurt<em> so<em> much.

I feared being alone. And today they made me realize that I was basically alone. If I was not alone before, I was alone now. I was walking in waters I'd never felt before, and they were deep. I couldn't see the bottom, and the worst part of it all was how no one was there to guide me. I was alone to feel the sands beneath my own feet, and hope that I didn't drop into an unknown abyss. My so-called school friends were cold and cruel and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to cry. But I had already done that earlier, and still felt the burn of embarrassment for doing so. I had to face the obvious facts, I had no one I could say was a friend, and a whole new array of people to fear. I was being desperate by clinging on to the one person who knew exactly how I was feeling to a certain extent. I could only wish he would let me in and not hold back.

He barely knew me however, so I shouldn't expect so much from him. It was definitely a surprise to even be going to his residence. He had let me in enough to do that, sure I had to beg him but he obliged eventually. Seeing him cave like that for someone as pathetic and wrecked as me made my heart skip a beat. I knew he told me he doesn't care, and he probably doesn't.. but he cared enough to take me for a drink after my embarrassing break down. A gesture like that felt a hundred times better then the hostile _"friendship"_ I had once shared with Filmore. Filmore wasn't like Georgie, no one was. Everyone I used to be associated with was completely different from the boy who was walking ahead of me. Sure, Georgie could be mean and nasty, but that's only because the world had made him that way. People always picked on him, and he evolved from it. If his attitude was like this, it was because it needed to be.

I had witnessed Georgie and his personality away from school-just once. I had felt and seen when he's joking, nice, and not so uptight. He was a person with a likable personality. It was something I wanted him to act like all the time, but it was something he'd never act like at a place like our school, where kids were calling him a fag, and locking him in the bathrooms at the end of the day. I didn't blame him. Treating people nicely wasn't going to get him treated differently. So, he put up a front for school. And because of his front, he has a barrier from everyone else, and it eliminated a lot of people from trying to fuck with him. I admired Georgie a lot for it, and I really desperately wished I knew how he does it.

But I should have felt lucky to even be walking down the same street with him. Not even two weeks ago I was walking down the hallways with Filmore, too afraid to say anything to stop any picking on the goth that shouldn't have happened in the first place. _I was a fool._ But I was hoping to apologize for the past when I get a chance. Perhaps when he's loosened up a bit. I hope to bring out his inner character like I was able to that one time. And thinking about it was making me a little excited. I probably looked like a bit of a moron, with a slight smile on my face as I was walking behind a dark brutey goth. However there weren't any people to see me as we arrived at our destination. I recognized the old worn down metal fence.

He took us through the gate which looked as if it's hinges were going to give way on any of the upcoming days, and I strode close behind as we walked up the porch steps. They creaked out a sound that was a lot louder in this quiet street, and I fell in to a memory I haven't thought about for awhile. It was when my mom and I tried to drop Georgie off at home, and he laid down like a drama queen which caused my mom to flip a shit and drag him to our house. I wanted to laugh at the memory now, because it seemed more silly than terrifying like how it was when it was actually happening. A small bit of amusement showed itself on my face, however it was short-lived as I noticed the goth with a confused expression in my peripheral.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned. He looked at me, and turned the doorknob to reveal it being unlocked.

"My moms not home today.." He informed me. At first I didn't understand but then I thought about it. If his mom isn't home? Why is the door open? The goth heaved a heavy sigh at a realization he didn't exactly tell me about. "I want you to stay in the living room alright?.. and _make sure_ you're hidden." He told me. His expression was stone cold serious, and he kept eye contact. All I could do was give him a sheepish nod, I had literally no idea who I was hiding from. I felt a little thrill as I creeped into the living room, and found a place behind the couch. I seen Georgie put down his bag, with a deep look of disapproval on his face. And that was the moment I heard the pluck of an electric guitar. My curiosity was burning as the goth descended upstairs.

A rhythm picked up moments after, and it played with a tremble that made it sound like it came from an actual album, either that or a live rock concert. To my surprise, I recognized the melody, and it flooded me with nostalgia. _The White Stripes-Blue Orchid_ was one of those songs I had on repeat for quite some time. I used to love that song. I was grinning as I heard a husky voice sing out the familiar opening lyrics from my past.

_"You got a reaction. You got a reaction, didn't you?"_ It was sang as if they were trying to sound like the vocalist, but they instantly knew it wasn't going to work, so it sounded more playfully silly. I hear another person give a soft chuckle at whoever made the attempted vocals of Jack White. But he was cut off moments later, along with any music that was playing. "_Whoa!_ What are you doing home kid?" The voice had spoken out, and my mind was raging by then. I wanted to know what was happening. So against my better judgement, I creeped my way towards the staircase to gaze up and see if it was safe. I slipped my Adidas off for a better ability to be quiet with my socked feet. I felt stupid doing this, like it was dangerous. I was a stupid kid though.

Only someone like me would ever do something this stupidly reckless. I'm just going to blame it on the emotional shock from earlier. My mind still wasn't working to it's fullest. But I felt like it was worth it as I reached the view of the room from the stairs. The door was open just enough for a good veiw. I had gotten there just in time to see an angry Georgie explaining to his friends about how they can't use his house as a hang out when he's not there. "How often do you do this?" He accused the two men that I've seen many times before. The tall one with the ringlets immediately began a string of laughter as he took the guitar he was playing and placed it aside.

"It's not that big a deal kid. It harms no one, and we only do this when you and your mama aren't home." I seen him flash a cocky grin. I couldn't help a smile tugging at my lips because I found it very amusing to see the Goths interact. I've mentioned before that their almost taboo. I've also mentioned before about how I'd love the opportunity to spy on them. I now had my chance. It was so different then usual too. Because they all act differently when they're not around other people.

"Uh, _yeah_. It is a big deal." The little one complained, huffing a breath at the end. His attitude was extra cranky with them. He was gazing at the two in what looked like disappointment, and then he noticed Derek was sitting on his bed with a sketchbook in his lap.

"Stop being a drama queen." Derek said, causing the taller man to snicker. In two seconds the sketchbook was taken from the boy and hidden in a drawer. I had assumed it was Georgie's and not meant to be looked at by others.

"Get out." Georgie said to the two as he motioned for the door. The man with the musical talent laid back against the bed dramatically.

"Don't be like that, you're making me sad." He said in a mocking drawl, and for a second I panicked because I thought they would leave when instructed. However I should have known better considering it was the group of the Goths.

"I'm being serious guys." He warned them, causing them both to giggle amongst each other. The goth visibly frowned at being mocked.

"Oh, hey Georgie." The little one looked at the tall man who was currently taking over his bed. "Remember when you made Henrietta hit us?" Derek sat up and experienced a moment of clarity before a smile broke out, stretching across his face in a playful dangerous way. It looked as if Georgie shrunk away a bit, as his anger faltered in his expression before he decided on what to do. And I wanted to laugh as I seen him run and grab a rather large book from his dresser. However with the boys fast movements, both of the elders in their group had jumped up, and were already on his tail. I wasn't sure what I was about to witness but I was curious as hell to see. I felt a weird happiness bubbling up at seeing the most taboo group of dark cultists, goof off together like normal beings.

The tallest of the group had quickly hoisted the youngest into the air by his waist, almost like a rag doll as the boy was squirming and wailing expletives. I got a bit fearful but I was relieved when I seen him throw the boy belly first on the bed. I got a little awkward when he straddled his legs as the other boy took hold of his assaulting arms, and I was honestly wondering what the fuck was going on before the oldest mans hands started pinching at the young boys sides. And to my utmost surprise he erupted in an array of forced giggles. They had revealed something amazing to me today.. the youngest goth was god awful ticklish. _It was so amusing._

It kept getting worse as the moments passed on however and Georgie couldn't do anything about it. I noticed his struggles were harder when it came anywhere near his sides, hips, and armpits. I was so fascinated by the sight. And Georgie began to plead for them to stop through tremendous amounts of forced laughter. His face was a dark crimson, and the more he cursed at them, the worse they made it. A few moments later the boys shirt had ridden up and it was making his struggles even more apparent with his bare flesh being assaulted. I was gently nibbling on my nail, and I couldn't look away. This was too much of a sight.

His laughing was getting more and more heavy and painful, before I heard a whine break out, and then he screamed out _"stop!"_ That was the moment the two older boys began their fit of humor as they let the boy go. Georgie sat up instantly, and began wiping his face that I had realized was tear stricken. They had apparently tickled the boy until he cried.

"You guys are dicks.." Georgie mumbled, his voice sounded very shaky from the stress and recovery back to normal.

"Whatever you say" Derek had responded with, he was still giggling as he flicked his hair out of his face.

"Complete _assholes._" Georgie said, as he sat there on the bed breathing normally once more. It took a lot for me not to laugh, and I was glad I had good restraint. A moment later the taller man who was sitting calmly and analyzing the situation handed Georgie a lit cigarette. It was a weird peace offering, but the boy obliged, and brought it to his lips. He inhaled deeply as the man had grabbed the guitar once more, and began playing a smooth riff. But there was a strange thing about it, he looked so natural. He wasn't even looking at the strings, and his fingers danced fluidly across the wires plucking out the perfect sounds like a second nature. I was in awe. " I know this song" the younger goth mumbled as a haze of smoke leaked through his lips in pretty white swirls.

I took notice to his black chipped nails, which where very characteristic of him, and how the anger he was holding seemed to release the moment he exhaled the toxic smoke. It was actually the first time I seen him smoke in a long time. It made me think about how he was something I never was-and never will be. He was so many things I wasn't. He made me envy a lot of what he had, he was that bad boy I'd never be. He was that kid who wore black and told the world to fuck off, and he was the kid who smoked and went to rock concerts. He wore leather boots, and tight clothes. He was the kid I'd always kinda wanted to be. He had friends who read him like a book, and had his back no matter the situation, and I craved that _so badly_. There was a point I realized I had envied a lot of what Georgie had, however I was beginning to realize something else today. I felt it in my chest, as a inkling of suspicion crossed my mind. I was still staring at the boy from where I hid, he was just passing the cigarette back to his friend.

And I could feel my face heating up as I tried to stub the possibility... _the inkling_.. the small feeling and fear.. that I was feeling something more then envy, I was feeling _something like...like_- "Guys get out I'm _serious!_" My head shot up instantly, all thoughts rushing away as I panicked to the sight of him ushering his friends out of his room. I basically jumped down the flight of stairs, quietly to my surprise, that is until I smashed into the wall with a loud smack. I held in any sounds of pain, and jumped behind the couch. I landed quietly, however immediately clutched my arms in a silent cry of agony.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard them ask as they headed down the stairs. But by this point I was afraid they'd hear my heart beat.

"This shitty house has noisy pipe lines." The small goth replied matter-of-factly.

"No man, that sounded like someone... I think someone's in your house Georgie. We should probably stay, just in case it's a child predator."

"No!" Georgie exclaimed "you guys have to leave, and fuck-there's no rapist or anyone here in this house! I just wanna be alone." He crossed his arms in a childish anger.

"What if they come out as soon as we leave, and have their way with you Georgie. That wouldn't be fun.. unless you're into that sort of thing." I heard a loud sound of aggression and a curse word follow suit. He hit one of them, but I wasn't sure which one.

"I swear to god guys, _get out_." He snarled with the sound of his words.

"Since when do you wear _Adidas shoes?_" A softer voice interrupted the earlier two, and I realized it was Derek. However his words gave me a blood chilling realization.

"Go ahead, make fun of me, laugh it off." I was surprised he destroyed his reputation to cover for me. Then his friends began laughing instantly. "My MOM got them for me on my birthday okay?! Fuck! Just get out!" He angrily yelled at them. They never stopped laughing, however I heard them getting their shoes on. After that it wasn't long before the door opened and shut after some small words of departure. It was silent, but he let it be silent, and I decided to wait until he told me to come out. It took a few more moments, as he opened the door once more I assumed he looked around and then shut it again. I peeked over the edge of the couch, and felt my heart stop. His glare was in my direction.

"Sorry about the shoes.." I muttered as I stepped out, shrinking under his gaze and sat on the couch.

"I have way too much to say about that. So I'm just going to drop it or we'll be here all day. Be more fucking careful next time Broflovski, and don't go snooping around." He snapped. I sighed.

"I'm sorry okay?" He said nothing. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of something, before heading upstairs. I was just sitting there feeling foreign.

"You coming or what?" I flinched at his words, but stood and followed the boy into his domain. It was not as dark and bruty as I thought it would be. There were just a few posters hanging, a stereo system, and it was a bit messy. I kind of expected some sort of devil war shipping area, or some kind of Manson poster, but there wasn't much I recognized in here. I couldn't help gazing around as he sat himself at his bed with an irritated sigh, and then I noticed it. Across the room, it sat in a glass container. Eight hairy legs, a big fat body facing my direction, and beady black eyes. My heart stopped and I wanted to fall backwards and crawl out of here.

"G-Georige... is that? A _tarantula?_" My voice quaked out and I felt like a complete pussy! Oh god why did I have to have arachnophobia! He looked to his spider, and then back at me. His face lit up with a sadistic glow, as he gently stood and walked over to the glass tank. My heart was beating so fast I thought I might pass out, and my feet had randomly forgotten how to work.

"Yeah, he's mine. I've had him for a year now, his name is _Doctor Bones._" I was too terrified to even make fun of the fact that his tarantula had a name that was related to something as geeky as Star Trek. "Would you like to see him?" He asked as his hand dipped into the tank and stroked the hairs on the back of his spider. Goosebumps raced down my arms as I shook my head violently.

"I hate spiders!" My voice sounded pathetic coming out.

"He won't hurt you." The boy told me, like it was some kind of reassurance. All I could feel was the steady beat of my heart. I shook my head again, as my eyes couldn't help but watch the arachnid languidly reach Georgie's hand, and slowly crawl aboard. My fight and flight picked up instantly as he brought it out of its tank, I ran out the door, squealing like a frightened little girl. I was at the bottom of the stair case when I heard him start laughing. My breathing was shallow as I called him a jerk. "I put him back Ike, you don't have to be such a pansy anymore. Want me to cover him with a blanket?" I sighed.

"Yes.. please do.. I can't _stand_ spiders.." I reminded myself of a child. And I walked back up the stairs and seen him placing a blanket over the glass tank. I sighed in relief.

"To be honest Ike, I was going to scare the living daylights out of you by waiting at the door with it in hand, but I feared for my spiders safety, and I didn't want you to stain my carpet." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Sounds like something he would do if he knew I wouldn't slap his spider and piss my pants. But he took his seat again, and I wasn't sure what to do really. So I sat at the edge of the bed. The goth sighed and I looked over to me. "Now what?" He questioned. My face heat up as I shrugged my shoulders. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I-I don't really know.. I just wanted to hang out..." I told him. It was all I really wanted to do, however I never really thought about what we should do.

"Ugh, you asked me to hang out, so here we are.." He laid back against his bed with a frown. I had no idea what we should do, activities I found fun would probably extremely differ from him. So I decided on conversation.

"Do you do drugs?" I asked him, and he gave me that same expression he gave me that moment I asked him if he did bondage. I seriously had no idea what possessed me to do such a thing, or ask about his drug habits. But I did, and it was to late.

"Why does it matter?" He questioned.

"Well, I dunno, if we're hanging out we mine as well get to know each other right? I was just wondering if you did drugs is all." I tried to explain myself, but I kinda felt like it was a bad explanation. He didn't call me out on it however.

"I smoke pot here and there, if that's what you mean by drugs." I shrugged. Seemed like something he'd do. "I don't like to do it though, it makes me feel weird, and its not exactly a good weird." I nodded. I wanted to ask him what kind of weird, but I knew he wouldn't tell me because he seemed to have dropped the subject judging by the tone of his voice. "What about you?" He asked me the same question, with the softest chuckle at the end. I knew he was laughing because he already guessed my answer.

"No. Never have.." I looked at him to catch the amused glint in his eye. We both looked away, and let an awkward silence seep over our situation. I found the color of my socks to be more interesting then looking at the goth laying just a bit away from me. I was getting anxious and wasn't sure what I should be saying, or doing.

"Hey Ike." He caught me off guard as I gave him my attention once more. I was happy that he broke the silence. He looked to have a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"How often do you jerk it?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow as I rolled the question through my mind. He looked like he was waiting for some kind of punch line, or something to be triumphant over. I gave a shrug of my shoulders, and he visibly deflated.

"I'm a teenage boy Georgie.. you should know that." He dead panned, and his face instantly turned into this deep set red.

"_Oh_ my god, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" He exclaimed which deeply confused me, had I said the wrong answer? I was just being truthful. "You can't ask me stupid questions like _if I'm into bondage_ like it's normal-_because its not,_ and it makes people uncomfortable-yet be completely fucking fine when it happens to you." He explained. "Why didn't _you_ go all bashful? That's a personal question Ike, and you answered it like I asked you your birth date or some bullshit!" I felt this little smile creeping onto my lips, I was amused. He tried to make me shy away, and it seemed to have back fired judging by the color of his face.

"I'm sorry Georgie.. I'm a truthful person, I don't mind sharing anything really." I told him. He was shaking his head in some form disapproval. It was true though, jerking it-_as he so politely put it,_ wasn't something no one did. Geeze, it's a normal occurrence, why be embarrassed by it? Especially if you're a teenager. Well, that was my logic anyways. But he seemed to want to drop it all together as he brought up another topic that was music. I told him most of the bands that I liked and listened to, and even he shared a few his his dreary bands that he liked. I knew only one of them, and that was _AFI_ because they weren't really an underground band or anything.

But our conversations rolled on for a couple of hours to my surprise. And I began to notice that personality of his shine through. I felt like I was beaming the moment I realized. It was about the time that I was discussing about how I disapproved of most radio stations choice of cancerous music. I noticed that he was actually_ interested_, and he was laughing here and there when it was needed. He was putting his two cents in, and I knew I accomplished something-a personal goal. In these moments I wasn't a nuisance to Georgie, I was someone who was there to interact with. Maybe not a friend, but someone with the same interests, and open to new things that he was in to. I confirmed this when both he and I were lounging around, he was sprawled out on his bed, and I was laying at the foot of it on my stomach like I lived here or something. I was loving it. And he didn't mind it. I felt giddy, and I couldn't contain my goofy behavior as I teased him about something insignificant and he just laughed it off. It felt like a kick in the face when my cellphone started ringing. I knew instantly who it was... my _mom._

She probably had gotten a call from the school by now, and had been informed I was absent all day. I let it ring for now, and decided I'd call back when I had the courage. "Your moms kind of a control freak huh?" Georgie asked, as he was chipping the polish off of his nails. I guess even he knew who would be calling my phone. It was kind of hard not to, I mean who else would be calling me? A _Friend?_ HA! What friends?

"Yeah, she is." I answered him with an annoyed drawl. I knew I couldn't avoid her for very long, so I took the cowardly was by sending a text, and not having to hear her voice.

_"I'm sorry mom. Something happened at school... and I couldn't stay there it was to stressful. I'm alright now, and I'll make up the work.. I'll be heading home now."_

I sent it off. And after a few moments I was surprised when she didn't immediately text me back. I didn't question it though. "I should probably go home now." I sighed and sat up. The boy nodded. I began to slowly gather my things. "I'm sorry about the shoes." I apologized one last time. He scoffed, and gave an awkward little laugh.

"Let's just forget about it." I slung my bag on my back, and turned to the door. My heart was racing for some reason, I really didn't want this to end.

"Hey, hang out with me at lunch tomorrow?" I threw the question in the air very bravely. My nerves were probably quivering in fright. I don't know why I asked, but I was really hoping he'd say yes.

"We still have that project Ike, I have no choice." He mumbled. I felt a flood of embarrassment flood my face as I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! I'll, uhm.. see you tomorrow then! I had fun though, goodnight!" I ushered myself down the stairs at a quick pace. I feel like I'm making progress with him. I just hope I wasn't too awkward, that goodbye made me feel-_and look_-like a desperate piece of shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that smack to the wall had knocked that realization moment right out of him... Haha, thanks for reading, an update will be soon.<strong>


End file.
